Rabbits and Pandas
by Enya Talisman
Summary: This is an AU fan fiction and my attempt at writing an UmixNico fan fiction. I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing this! Reviews are welcomed and it's rated M as I'm not sure about the future chapters' rating.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all of you guys who even chose to read my amateur attempt at writing this story. Also as I don't exactly know how to divide my paragraphs into those like the other writers it'll help a lot if you could help me. Lastly, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

Umi sighed as she proceeded towards Year 2 Class 2, dreading what would happen next after stepping foot into that particular classroom. Normally she would be excited to see the students but this class was an exception. Class 2 was actually a normal class where most of the smartest students were in; however, one particular student had given Umi Sonoda the worst impression she could ever form, Nico Yazawa.

XXXXXX

"So you're saying that Yazawa-chan is giving you trouble nya? I find that hard to believe nya, she doesn't get into much trouble into my classes nya…" An orange haired woman with a boyish cut spoke. "Umi-chan's too serious nya…"

"For your information, Nico Yazawa is a problem for me due to your gym classes Rin-chan. Due to her small physique, she's constantly in my office! You should really watch out for her, n-not that I care or anything!" A red haired woman with a low ponytail countered Rin with her own opinion on the subject in question.

"Um… A-Actually, Yazawa-san excels in my class… Her food is extremely good, especially her curry with rice!" A woman with short brown hair hesitantly spoke, nonetheless beaming with pride for her star student.

"Well Hanayo, I personally feel that if Yazawa-san does study for her literature tests, I would have a better impression on her. Also, from a homeroom teacher's point of view, she is way too much of a troublemaker as what Maki is implying!" Umi said while glancing towards the red haired woman's direction. The red haired woman, Maki, nodded. Before Umi could say anymore, the bell rang for her next lesson with Class 2. With a sigh, she left the staff room and proceeded to Class 2.

XXXXXX

The classroom door rattled open and Umi stepped into the classroom. After exchanging greetings, Umi started on her lesson. Unfortunately for her, Nico was stirring up trouble again. Despite seeing her antics unfold, Umi chose to remain calm and ignored Nico. Only when Nico flicked her pen at Umi did she flew into a rage.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TOLERATE YOU ANY LONGER!" Umi snapped at Nico. Her voice was loud enough to not only stun the whole class but also loud enough to leave visible cracks in the windows. Umi spent a few minutes calming down before continuing," Yazawa-san, could you see me in the staff room after your last lesson ends?" The whole class knew that was an order and not a request as what Umi had said. Well, everyone but Nico that is.

"I refuse. I've some matters to attend to after school." Nico bluntly replied. Umi, who was clearly seething with rage, banged her fist on the metal table and shot Nico a murderous look. Nico just gulped and dumbly nodded.

"Nya… Umi-chan's being strict as usual nya! Wonder what Yazawa-chan did to Umi-chan nya!" Rin wondered to herself. While she was thinking to herself, Eli Ayase approached her to submit a report on the list of broken sports equipment.

"Hoshizora-sensei, here's the list of broken sports equipment that you wanted." Eli spoke in a respectful tone.

"Thanks nya! By the way Ayase-chan, since you're in the same class as Yazawa-chan, could you tell me what did she do to make Umi-chan mad nya?" Rin asked Eli, who was perturbed by Rin's usage of informal suffix combined with her last name.

"Well, Nico caused trouble for Sonoda-sensei… Not forgetting that she also aimed a pen at sensei and refused to stay back to see sensei after school. Honestly, Nico could be a troublemaker at times but she's good at heart…"Eli sighed while looking at Nico.

"From the way you say it Ayase-san, it makes Nico look like she's helping Umi-chan to distress. This is completely backfiring if that's the case. I don't want an exhausted Umi-chan to lie outside my office every lunch break." Maki's voice cut through the air, causing Eli to be mildly surprised.

"… I-I think I better get home, Nozomi is still waiting for me…" Eli managed to stutter out before giving Maki and Rin a quick bow. Afterwards, she dashed off, making Rin confused on her student's action. Both Maki and Rin turned to look in Umi's direction, where Nico was still getting herself chewed out by Umi.

"Since we're on this topic Yazawa-san, why are you so desperate to go home immediately? I hope you have an extremely good reason cause if you don't, I'll personally give you lessons all night long!" Umi sternly told Nico, but was answered by a nosebleed from Nico. Maki and Rin, who were in earshot, immediately flushed crimson.

"O-Oh my… Yazawa-san are you alright?! M-Maki, help me a litt-" Umi started to panic before looking at not only the school nurse's but also the gym teacher's flushed faces. Umi was puzzled at their reactions but nevertheless tried to stop the bleeding. "Hey Yazawa-san, use my handkerchief to stem the bleeding. I'll try to find more tissues so sit on this chair and lean forward okay?" Umi said while supporting Nico on to a nearby chair.

"H-Hey there R-Rin-chan, do you happen to have a pen? I-I kind of ran out of i- OH MY RICE BALLS! U-Uh tissue, tissue ah! Yazawa-san use this to stop your bleeding!" Hanayo panicked.

"Ah… T-Thanks Koi…zu…mi- sen…sei…" Nico managed to breathe out before collapsing on to the floor.

"Yazawa-san!"

XXXXXX

Uh… To those who actually decided to read to the end of this chapter, I appreciate it. Thank you very much! Like I've mentioned above, I'm not sure on how to divide it so yeah. Also, I would really appreciate your thoughts on this fan fiction as I'm actually testing my English writing and grammatical skills. Once again, thank you for reading my work!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there. I'm not exactly so sure on how to start off a new chapter but I would like to address my gratitude to all those people who reviewed and gave some comments.

KevinCruelz: Actually I'm not too sure about the areas of adding the place, time and POV but I'll try to do my best to add in as I improve.

To the rest of the reviewers: I'll try to do my best to continue this story with the standard expected. I hope that my story will continue to interest you.

Lastly, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

The very first thing that Nico felt when she came to was a warm sensation gripping her left hand. When Nico turned her head to the source of the warm sensation, she got a huge shock. Umi was holding on to her hand tightly despite sleeping soundly. Nico, not wanting to wake her homeroom teacher and to also gaze at her serene face later on, tried to gently slip out of Umi's grasp. The results were, unfortunately for Nico, opposite of what was intended.

"Yazawa-san! Thank goodness you're awake! You really scared me when you collapsed on to the ground. How are you feeling right now? Are you suffering from anaemia? Or did y-" Umi bombarded with such frightening speed that it took Nico quite some time to interrupt her barrage of questions concerning herself.

"Sonoda-sensei, I'm fine now. Although… I think it would be better for both me and you if you phrased your sentences clearly. On another note, this is Nishikino's office right? Who brought me here?" Nico asked with a slightly drowsy tone and a small blush on her face from recalling Umi's decision on teaching Nico literature.

"Ah… That's good. The person who brought you here was me, though I don't understand what you mean by 'phrasing my sentences clearly'..." Umi replied Nico, confusion evident on Umi's face.

"She meant that you shouldn't say that you'll teach a student all night long. Even Rin-chan and I misunderstood that sentence completely." Maki's voice cut through the air. Umi turned to look at the school nurse while still being confused if not, frustrated at her words. "Know what? Ask Yazawa-san yourself, Umi-chan. I've matters to attend to." With that, Maki promptly left her office, leaving Umi and Nico alone with a somewhat tense atmosphere.

"I-I t-thought you were…" Nico started off, trying to break the tension. It was hard however, as Umi's face expression made it hard for Nico to explain her interpretation. "I… Ithoughtyouweretalkingabouthavingsexwithme!" Nico said in a rushed tone, praying that Umi would not understand. After that, Nico dashed out of the office, blushing.

"Having…SEX?! Oh god… I can't believe that Yazawa-san actually misinterpreted my words… I better apologise the next time I see her…"Umi sighed while sporting a blush across the face. With Nico's cause of nose bleeding settled, Umi left Otonokizaka High School and headed towards a particular Japanese sweets shop she likes to visit.

XXXXXX

"Welcome to Kosaka's! Please take your ti- Ah, it's just Umi-chan! How's your day?" A ginger haired girl with some of her hair tied into a ponytail asked before realising that it was Umi who entered.

"Honoka, shouldn't you be treating me like a customer? Geez… Also, what's with that convenience store-like greeting? Seriously, you don't sound one bit like a store owner!" Umi lectured the ginger haired woman, Honoka , who happens to be running the Japanese sweets shop.

"Sorry, sorry! But it kinda feels weird greeting a childhood friend right?" Honoka asked, maintaining a grin on her face. Umi sighed before purchasing five red bean manjus. "That'll be 450 yen, Umi-chan." Honoka told Umi while she was calculating the amount of money she had in her hand.

"450 yen right? Here, anything else you want to tell me Honoka before I leave?" Umi said with a lethargic tone. Honoka shook her head and retrieved Umi's payment when all of a sudden, high pitched voices filled the atmosphere.

"Hey onee-chan, can we get some manjus? Please? We know it's close to dinner time but can we?" A girlish voice rang out. A single thought crossed both Honoka's and Umi's minds. '_Who the heck buys manjus at DINNER TIME?!'_

The shop door rattled open and revealed two young girls, one young boy and one female high school student that immediately paled when she saw Umi in the shop. Umi also paled a little when she saw the very student that she managed to cause a nose bleed.

"S-Sonoda-sensei… P-Please tell me it's coincidence that we met and not you anticipating I would come here to r-r-rape me right? Nico stuttered out, fear and embarrassment apparent in her tone. Umi's mouth gaped open while Honoka stood there amused at the student's choice of words. Honoka mentally made a note to later ask Umi what made the student felt that Umi would rape someone.

"Yazawa-san…" Umi started. Nico had the very same expression her class wore when Umi ordered her to see her after school while her younger siblings, who were the three kids with her, immediately selected their manjus before realising that they lack ample money to buy what they want. Honoka, deciding to use this opportunity to tease Umi, gave a thumbs-up sign to the three of them and wrote something on a piece of paper. Afterwards, she gave the manjus to them, implying that they were free.

"See me at 6.30 am in the morning. You don't have a club so don't think you can get away with it." Umi spoke with a murderous intent in her voice. Just like before, Nico could only dumbly nod and led her younger siblings out of the shop immediately.

"Hey Umi-chan, here. Read this piece of paper." Honoka said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Umi crumpled the piece of paper after reading the contents. The paper read 'Please pay for our manjus, thank you very much! Signed, Yazawa'.

"That Yazawa… Who does she think she is to ask her homeroom teacher to pay for her siblings' manjus?! I'll address this matter to her tomorrow first thing when I see her!" Umi furiously said. Before she could continue her rant, she was cut off by Honoka.

"Umi-chan, why did that student said that you're gonna rape her?" Honoka asked Umi innocently.

Honoka woke up the next day with a huge bump on her head.

XXXXXX

Alright, this is this is the second chapter. I know it's a far worse standard than the first one and I'll try to improve. As usual, I greatly welcome reviews and criticisms as it would help me to know what you guys expect from me. Once again, I'm sorry for this terrible standard.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. As usual, I've no idea on how to start off a new chapter so I will use it to clarify some queries and my own confusions.

TicToc: Yes, Nico is indeed bleeding due to a misinterpretation of Umi's words. Nico, Maki and Rin all thought that t was sexual.

zehiroth: I'm not too sure whether you meant to increase the number of words per chapter or the overall story. Nonetheless, thank you for highlighting this to me.

To the rest of the reviewers: Thank you very much for your support, I'll do my best to maintain a decent standard.

Lastly, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXXX

"Haa… haa… Damn it! I can't believe I overslept! Okay Nico, keep it together. You're 10 minutes late but the school isn't that far away so it's still fine…" Nico panted to herself as she sprinted towards the direction of Otonokizaka High School. When she got to the school gate, she saw Umi waiting for her impatiently. As soon as Nico reached the spot Umi was, she received an earful from the literature cum homeroom teacher.

"Yazawa-san, are you aware that you are late by 10 minutes? Honestly, you should practice being punctual from now on! Anyway, let's go to the classroom to talk. I'm sure you're tired from running." Umi said to Nico while observing the black haired student's tired state. Nico could only respond to Umi's suggestion with a heavy nod and wheezing noises.

At the classroom, Nico was given a few minutes to catch her breath before Umi restarted her round of scoldings.

Yazawa-san, what you asked me yesterday was not only extremely inappropriate but also downright rude. How could you assume that after a misunderstanding, I would rape you? Also, please be aware that though you are cute and very tempting to grope, as a teacher, I'm not allowed to have those thoughts regardless I want to or n- Wait, did I just admit that you are cute?"Umi sternly said before abruptly stopping midway of her scolding session. Umi had a blush on her face and noticing that her student's mouth was agape, she decided to boldly press on with what she wanted to address. "Y-Yeah, cute alright I get it, but on to another serious matter, it's extremely wrong to ask a teacher to help you pay for your food!" Umi said with a serious face. Nico, however, remained totally stunned at Umi's words.

"Wait a minute, I never asked you to pay for my siblings' manjus! In fact, I never had any conversation with the store owner." Nico protested, determined to clear her name for a deed she had never done. After hearing Nico's words, Umi had come to a realisation.

"Of course, I've forgotten about an idiot store owner who loves teasing me. Yazawa-san, please accept my apologies to this accusation." Umi apologised while bowing to Nico, leaving Nico utterly speechless at her homeroom teacher's formal behavior. Meanwhile, outside the classroom of Class 2, a purple haired student was listening intently to their words, softly giggling at the end of their conversation.

"Hmm… It seems that Nicocchi's love life is starting to unfold…" the girl said while looking at a card she drew from a deck of cards held securely in her left hand. "Well, this is interesting… I wonder if Maki-chan has any information on Sonoda-sensei's love life…" she continued before making her way towards Maki's office.

XXXXXX

Nico was just enjoying her lunch break with Eli and Nozomi Tojo in their classroom when Hanayo burst into the classroom all of a sudden.

"Ayase-san, Tojo-san and Yazawa-san, could you please follow me to the kitchen?" Hanayo started while scanning for the three students she mentioned. The three students immediately followed Hanayo and made their way to the kitchen.

"Koizumi-sensei, what do you need us to do? We'll do our best to help." Eli said to Hanayo in a voice that is both worried and sincere in helping the Home Economics teacher out. Nozomi nodded in earnest while Nico, though reluctant, nodded along. Hanayo decided to reveal the reason to the three curious students as an early reward for helping her out.

"Uh… A-Actually, I need you three to help me taste Umi-chan's, Maki-chan's and Rin-chan's cooking… Me and my big mouth to actually suggest a cooking competition to test their cooking skills…" Hanayo said, with tears threatening to fall and voice on the verge of breaking. The three students pitied Hanayo and decided to help her, even though the current situation was absurd.

XXXXXX

All three students gulped when they saw the culinary dishes served for them. Umi, Maki and Rin were blindfolded so that they couldn't see who was judging their food. The dishes, all three being strawberry shortcakes, ranged from edible to something that should be censored. Dreading any danger to their health, Eli and Nico chose the more edible dishes, leaving Nozomi with the censored dish. With their fates sealed, a bite was taken from their dish choice.

"This is actually pretty good, can't say the same about the dry texture but I'll give it a 64." Nico said to the chef who was actually Umi. Umi gave a quick bow while muttering a 'thank you' to Nico.

"This… I can't describe how salty it tastes… 30 I guess?" Eli said to Rin, the chef of Eli's choice. Rin gave a few 'nyas' to show her dissatisfaction towards Eli's score.

"Urgh…" sounded out of Nozomi's mouth as she proceeded to vomit out all of the contents from her stomach including the censored dish. The final chef, Maki, was horrified at Nozomi's actions towards her cooking. Maki immediately brought her to the nearest sink and started to tap gently on Nozomi's back, attempting to soothe her. The other five people in the kitchen adverted their eyes from the gruesome scene unfolding at the basin. Both Nico thanked her quick wit in choosing an edible dish while Eli noted that Hanayo had probably used them as scapegoats to taste the adult's cooking. 'Just like Russian Roulette, except it's death by cooking… Koizumi-sensei, wise move.' Eli thought while glancing in Hanayo's direction.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe Nishikino's cooking was THAT horrible… Oh well, at least I got an edible dish." Nico said to herself while walking down the streets of Akihabara. She was planning to unwind after experiencing such a situation when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her right shoulder.

"Um… Excuse me, but could you help me out a bit? You see, I need a model for a set of clothes I've just designed and you happen to be the one I need. So, will you help me out?" a woman with gray hair asked, one hand clutching her left breast in an attempt to beg Nico. It worked as Nico could not say no to the woman, especially after that pose the woman used to beg Nico. "Great! I'm Kotori Minami, designer and store owner of 'Aerial Designs'. Anyway, right this way miss…?" Kotori introduced herself before realising that she did not have her saviour's name.

"Nico Yazawa, so which are the clothes you wanted me to model out for you?" Nico asked in a deadpan tone, trying her very best to ignore the overly excited expression in Kotori's eyes. Kotori whipped out quite a few sets of clothes including a Lolita pirate set that Nico admitted it to look dashing on her and a pink T-shirt completed with shortalls which Nico felt that it was too childish even for her size. Kotori snapped dozens of photographs of Nico modelling in her designed outfits.

"Thank you very much! Nico-chan, if you need a job related to sewing or even designing clothes, feel free to come down to my store anytime! I'm kind of short-handed lately…" Kotori sheepishly said to Nico.

"I'll decline for now, thanks for offering though Minami-san. If you'll pardon me, I've to get back before the sun sets. " Nico said to Kotori, hinting that she did have an interest in the job offered. With a final wave, Nico ran towards the direction of her house. Little did she expect that her encounter with Kotori would cause such a huge impact in her future…

XXXXXX

Well, I've come to the end of Chapter 3. Hopefully you guys find this chapter somewhat funny just like I do although it's unlikely as many have told me my sense of humour is extremely off. On a side not, shortalls is a pair of overalls except it's in shorts again, reviews and criticisms are welcomed. Also, I'm sorry for this degrading standard of writing and will try to improve based on your thoughts on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I'm back to write the fourth chapter. I found out that I've been saying 'hello' twice and now I've no idea how to greet you guys properly. I apologise for that, on another note, thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on the previous chapter. I would try my best to create more chapters with humour as an element.

As always, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"What the hell are you trying to say? What do you mean that my siblings are already in your house in Hokkaido and also, explain to me the fact on why I'm barred from entering my own house?!" Nico shouted at a middle-aged man who had black hair and red eyes exactly like Nico's. Nico was really tempted to give the man a punch across his face but before she could do so the man replied Nico's question.

"Exactly what I've just said. Your parents are in debt, I paid their debt for them. Your siblings are too young to support themselves so I'll be raising them. Also, as you're my most hated niece and the fact that you're 16, I won't have to support you financially. Regarding the fact that you're restricted from entering your own house, I sold it when you're gone. This also applies to the timing that your siblings left for Hokkaido." The man, who happens to be Nico's uncle, said with a smirk on his face. Nico, with nothing else to say to her uncle, decided to take a walk before forming a solution to her own predicament.

XXXXXX

"Seriously, what the hell is this? Getting kicked out from my own house is one thing but not seeing Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou again? Haa… Alright Nico, you're jobless and have no j-"Nico muttered to herself before stopping mid-sentence. 'Hang on, there is a job that I could have. Maybe… Just maybe she'll remember me again…" Nico thought to herself before sprinting towards a particular clothing store located in Akihabara.

"Welcome to Aerial Designs, plea- Ah Nico-chan! What's wrong, did you forget something?" Kotori said before noticing that Nico entered the store with a slightly red face. Nico shook her head and asked Kotori the question needed to improve her crumbled life.

"Minami-san, will you be willing to hire me? I need it badly but if you won't th-"Nico started before being interrupted by a bone-crushing hug delivered by Kotori.

"Ah… You're just too cute! Of course I'll hire you, I'm short-staffed remember?" Kotori replied with a relieved grin plastered on her face. " All you need to do is to fill out this particulars form and you're all set!" Kotori continued with much more enthusiasm than before. Nico quickly filled out the form before stopping at the last section.

"Minami-san… Do I have to fill in the address section…? Nico asked hesitantly. Kotori gave Nico a puzzled expression and nodded. "Since you're my soon-to-be boss, I think I should tell you that I've… no address…" Nico continued, still embarrassed that she was kicked of her house around 20 minutes ago.

"How awful! If you're comfortable, would you explain why?" Kotori asked Nico with a concerned expression, fearing that her soon-to-be employee was suffering under unfair circumstances. Unfortunately for Kotori, her fear was spot-on as Nico narrated what happened to her upon reaching her former home. After Nico was done, Kotori immediately shed tears of sympathy.

"Minami-san, why are you crying?" Nico asked, surprised by Kotori's sudden outburst.

"Sniff… Sniff… Nico-chan… You're homeless and yet that cruel uncle of yours did not help you at all! I can't let you stay with me b-but I know someone who can!" Kotori said between sobs. Nico tried her very best to stop her boss's never-ending tears as partly because she felt like breaking down and partly due to her wanting to hear more about the person who could help her house-wise. "A-Ah! S-Sorry, I'll bring you to her right now!" Kotori stammered, embarrassed that she cried in her own store with Nico within earshot. With that being said, Kotori immediately led Nico towards the house of the person Kotori had mentioned.

XXXXXX

"Woah… Your friend must be filthy rich to own such a house…" Nico said, clearly impressed at the size of the house. Judging from the house's traditional appearance, Nico guessed that the owner was a traditional person and probably five times older than herself.

"Really? She inherited it from her parents… Anyway she is a nice person, I'm sure you two will get along quite well!" Kotori said while knocking on the wooden gate. "Ah, she's out!" Kotori exclaimed. When Nico turned to face the owner, both the owner and Nico were surprised.

"Sonoda-sensei?!" Nico said, unwilling to believe that Umi was the owner of such a house.

"Yazawa-san?!" Umi said, not expecting Nico to be with Kotori.

"Eh? You two know each other? That's great! Ah Umi-chan, Nico-chan will explain to you everything. I've got to go, bye Nico-chan, Umi-chan!" Kotori asked before abruptly bidding them goodbye and then running off.

"Yazawa-san, please do come in. It's cold outside so…" Umi said to Nico, a blush becoming more prominent every second. Nico, however, did not notice Umi's blushed and simply followed her into her house.

XXXXXX

"So, please explain to me why Kotori brought you here. Also, before you misunderstand me again, I want to tell you that I'm actually happy to see you here due to uh… personal matters." Umi informed Nico, her blush being evident on her pale cheeks. This time, the blush didn't go unnoticed by Nico.

"Basically, my uncle kicked me out; my siblings are in Hokkaido right now and I'm homeless. By the way, why are you blushing around me?" Nico summarised her situation to Umi before asking about her blush.

"E-Eh? I-I wanted to be friends with you…" Umi replied, wishing she could just dig a hole and hide in there, preferably for eternity. Nico was amused at Umi's reaction towards her question. 'Well, I've always wanted to be friends with Sonoda-sensei so why not?' Nico asked herself, immediately deciding her answer to Umi's request.

"Sure I don't see why not. I'll call you Umi-sensei and you can call me whatever you want." Nico replied, hoping that Umi would agree to such informality despite being a teacher.

"A-Alright then N-Nico, s-so do you want dinner? I was about to make some and I could make a portion for you." Umi agreed to Nico's proposition before asking whether Nico had eaten yet. Nico simply nodded and got up to help Umi make dinner.

'Maybe getting myself kicked out of my house isn't so bad…' Nico mused while observing Umi preparing the rice.

XXXXXX

First of all, I know this is a dry chapter as there's not much progression on the story but it's the start of Nico's and Umi's relationship, so please bear with me! Also, I'm sorry that this is really short compared to Chapter 3 as my writing style is to end off somewhere at a point where you guys try to predict what could happen next. Lastly, I'm sorry about this horrendous chapter compared to the first three, I'll try to make the next one better as an apology.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, since this is the fifth chapter, I plan to celebrate it. Woohoo! No, I'm just kidding. I'm not the type to celebrate something like this; I'm more towards the serious type. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and pointing out some points that I've never thought of.

ihavenoidea: When I started this story, I wanted the second years to be 26 and the first years to be 25. To the rest of the readers, don't hate for making Umi take on a girlfriend 10 years younger than herself.

zehiroth: Thanks for pointing out that I didn't fully explain the reason of kicking out of the house and her parents. I'll try to explain it when the right time comes. Meanwhile, I'll hope that you'll wait till that particular chapter. Sorry in advance if it turns out badly.

KevinCruelz: Thanks for your encouragement and I agree with you that Nico's uncle is a douche.

This chapter is slightly rated M as there's a little evidence in showing adult scenes so if you do not wish to see it, please avoid this chapter. Lastly, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Mnn… What time is it already…?" Nico muttered to herself before scanning for a clock. The clock read 8.00 am and after seeing this, Nico decided to get up.

"Better wake up then… Hey Umi-sensei, it's 8 in the mor-" Nico said to a sleeping Umi before she stopped herself. Beside her lay a sleeping Umi wearing a kyudo gi, the left sleeve not covering Umi's left shoulder and barely covering her breast. Nico noticed this, blood starting to run down her nose. Before she could leave the room, Umi woke up, startling Nico.

"Nico… Good morning, do you want me to bring you to the bathroom?" Umi drowsily asked Nico while crawling towards her. With Umi's slightly sexy drowsy face, uncovered shoulder, barely covered breast and Umi moving in an unintentional erotic way towards Nico, she could not contain her arousal and blood instantaneously burst out from her nose.

"I-I'm fine… Y-You showed me round the house remember?" Nico stuttered out before rushing to find the bathroom. Umi, perplexed on why Nico got another nosebleed, decided to look herself in the mirror. Things immediately clicked when Umi saw her undeniably sexy state she was in.

"Now I can't get myself a girlfriend…" she sobbed, hands covering her face to hide her embarrassment to no one in particular.

XXXXXX

"Nico, you're really lucky to see Sonoda-sensei like that. I heard from some of my juniors that she has a well-toned body so seeing her like that is considered lucky." Eli laughed while joking to Nico. Nico didn't take it well but nonetheless laughed along.

"Yeah I'm lucky to get myself kicked out by my uncle and saved by my new boss who happens to be Umi-sensei's friend." Nico said sarcastically, also indirectly telling Eli about what happened to her yesterday.

"Your uncle? Seriously, who does that? I mean hearing it from Nozomi makes me want to punch that man's teeth out but after hearing from you, I think I'll kill him the next time I actually see him." Eli seethed, mentally noting down numerous ways to kill Nico's uncle.

"Nozomi-chan knows? I wonder how Minami-san could have told her when it's impossible… Oh well, I'm going to Nishikino's office to get some headache medicine. My head hurts after losing so much blood…" Nico simply stated before heading off to Maki's office. Eli gave Nico a wave before taking out a book to read.

XXXXXX

Nico was almost at Maki's office when she spotted Rin. Rin also noticed Nico and limped towards her.

"Heh heh… Rin fell down when trying save a cat on the way to school nya! Don't tell Kayo-chin Rin fell down nya!" Rin told Nico before she could even ask Rin what happened to her. When the two of them reached the door, before they could even open it they heard some unusual sounds.

"Haa… M-Maki-chan… R-Right there…" A slightly high pitched voice moaned out. Nico quickly noted it to Nozomi's voice and stood there with Rin to hear a bit more.

"N-Nozomi-chan… D-Don't suck on it like that… Nnn…" Another voice which was easily identified as Maki's groaned, making both Nico and Rin turn extremely red. Rin wanted to open the door but before she could do anything, Nico swatted away Rin's trembling right hand that was placed on the door.

"Are you crazy?! Hoshizora-sensei, do you seriously want to die?!" Nico hissed out, not willing to let Maki or Nozomi hear their presence. Rin looked at Nico and immediately removed her hand from the door.

"Yazawa-chan, this could be a trick like last time nya! Maki-chan was massaging Tojo-chan even though it sounds wrong nya! So… BOTH OF YOU STOP PLAYING WITH ME NYA!" Rin informed Nico before suddenly opening the door. What the two of them saw made them hotter than the climate of a desert. On one of the beds, Maki was above Nozomi, both clad in absolutely nothing. The two of them immediately blushed red and used the bed's blanket to cover themselves.

"W-What the hell? Both of you get out!" Maki shouted to Nico and Rin. Nozomi was blushing hard and Nico swore that tears were forming in Nozomi's turquoise eyes. Rin and Nico immediately left the office and ran towards Class 2.

XXXXXX

"At least now I know where Nozomi like to go before homeroom starts…" Nico muttered to herself before taking out a plaster she had placed in her bag three days ago. "Anyway, Hoshizora-sensei, are you and Nishikino-sensei friends of a woman named Kotori Minami?" she asked Rin, who was seating on a chair so that Nico could tend to her wound.

"Kotori-chan nya? Yeah nya! But how does Yazawa-chan know about her nya?" Rin asked, sure with herself that Nico could never possibly met Kotori before.

"It seems that Nico has a job at Minami's clothing store right?" Eli answered Rin while confirming with Nico at the same time. Nico nodded and Rin suddenly realised something.

"No wonder Kotori-chan kept telling the four of us that Umi-chan finally got a panda to sleep with nya! So Yazawa-chan is that panda nya!" Rin happily concluded before noticing Eli's and Nico's expression. "Ah, sorry nya. The four are Rin, Kayo-chin, Maki-chan and Honoka-chan nya! Honoka-chan runs a Japanese sweets store called…" Rin explained which afterwards tried to rack her brains for Honoka's shop name.

"Honoka-chan? You mean the ginger haired woman who caused me to get into another misunderstanding with Umi-sensei? Yeah, I know her." Nico asked Rin sarcastically. Eli resisted the urge to burst out laughing after remembering Nico's string of hilarious misunderstandings. Rin wanted to ask Nico why she held so much hatred for Honoka when all of a sudden, the door snapped open.

"Nicocchi… It seems that you want your daily breast rub quite early…" Nozomi sang out, her usual twin ponytails not being tied up. Maki was behind Nozomi and also spoke up, with a much scarier threat.

"Rin Hoshizora… Nico Yazawa… You two aren't feeling well right? Don't worry, I'll inject this anaesthetic to make the pain go away…" Maki said while holding up a syringe, a dark aura surrounding the two of them.

"GYAHHH!"

In Akihabara, Kotori swore she heard screams, one belonging to her feline-like friend Rin and another belonging to her new employees Nico.

XXXXXX

So, I've come to the end of chapter 5. I'm really happy that my story managed to survive through four chapters. As usual, I welcome both reviews and criticisms as it'll help me understand what you guys want. Also, to those who think that my M scene is not really considered M, I'll see if I can improve on it as I'm somewhat like Umi when it comes to her watching romance movies. Before I sign off, I'm sorry for this chapter's not ideal standard.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so this will be chapter 6. As usual, I'll address the reviews of some reviewers.

none: Thanks for reminding me to write the AU part! Goes to show that I'm not careful in writing summaries…

KevinCruelz: Maki and Nozomi were having sex before Rin and Nico interrupted. To those underage viewers who didn't know what Maki and Nozomi were doing, I'm truly sorry for tainting your innocence.

To the rest of the readers: Thanks for sticking with me for five chapters. I'll do my best to update future chapters with decent standard.

Lastly, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"So hot… It's a good thing that Minami-san provides us with summer wear right senpai?" Nico commented on Japan's hot weather while asking for a colleague's opinion.

"Sure is. Also, didn't I tell you to call me Tsubasa and not senpai?" A brown haired woman with striking green eyes agreed to Nico's comment before reminding her to address Tsubasa by her own name.

"Sorry Kira-senpai. I kind of forgot plus this is my first day…" Nico said, emphasizing on the 'senpai'. Tsubasa begrudgingly glared at her smaller colleague and before she could retort back, a person entered the clothing store.

"Nico nico nii~ Welcome to Aerial De..signs…" Nico cheerfully started off before losing all her enthusiasm when she saw the customer. The customer was also pretty surprised to see Nico in the clothing store and managed to speak before Nico could do anything.

"Ah! It's the student who said that Umi-chan was gonna rape you! I'm Honoka Kosaka, store owner of Kosaka's Sweets!" Honoka cheerfully said and extended her hand so as to shake Nico's hand. Nico simply glared at Honoka while Tsubasa prepared herself for a cat fight. Thankfully for Tsubasa, Kotori entered the space that the two employees were at.

"Honoka-chan! You've made it! Here, follow me so I can see you model some outfits!" Kotori said before leading Honoka to a room. Nico continuously glared at Honoka, while Tsubasa sighed in relief.

"Hey Nico, why don't we chat a little? I want to know more about you." Tsubasa asked Nico, hoping that her suggestion will make Nico focus on something else. Nico shrugged her shoulders and Tsubasa took this as an agreement. "So… Anything interesting happening in your school?" She started off before noticing Nico's immense blush on her face. Tsubasa smirked to herself and thought about how interesting her new colleague's school life was.

XXXXXX

"Wow, I totally didn't expect your friend and the school's nurse making out in the nurse's office…" Tsubasa said with a blush on her face. Nico nodded along, face red from remembering the events that happened just hours ago.

"I'm going to find Minami-san, I want to ask her something." Nico suddenly said, getting up from a chair she was previously seating on. Tsubasa was about to say something but decided against it. When Nico was out of plain sight, Tsubasa muttered to herself something that would have prevented Nico from finding Kotori.

"Pray hard that Kotori hasn't stripped yet Nico…."

XXXXXX

"Uh… It's this door right? ...Maybe I should check…" Nico asked herself before deciding to do a check on the room first. Nico didn't want to risk another awkward and embarrassing moment just like what happened in school. With trembling hands, she slowly opened the door and what she saw made her rush back to the spot where Tsubasa was.

'Seriously, what is this? 'Have sex with your Lovers Day'?! Don't look back, just don't look back…' Nico thought to herself before returning back to where Tsubasa was. In the room, Honoka was completely naked with Kotori kissing her pale skin. Kotori herself was nude waist down with Honoka's hands in between Kotori's thighs. Nico desperately tried to purge the image of her boss and the Japanese sweets owner doing adult activities in a changing room and in the process, knocking into someone.

"Ow… Are you alrig- Nico? W-What are you d-doing here? G-Get back before Kotori sees you here!" The person that Nico bumped into stuttered. Nico recognised that voice and she opened her eyes, she saw Umi in front of her.

"Umi-sensei, what are you doing here? Never mind, what you just said is right! Let's quickly get back!" Nico responded, after which she grabbed hold of Umi's hand and pulled her to the entrance of the sore. Umi was not too sure what made Nico listen to her but brushed it off.

"Welcome back Nico, Nozomi's still angry with you if you want to know." An accented voice that both Umi and Nico knew and correctly identified it as Eli's voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere in the store. "By the way Nico, any plans for the summer vacation? I mean, you actually finished the homework before leaving school you know." Eli continued. Umi wondered when did Eli arrived at the clothing store but Nico spoke up before Umi could question Eli.

"Nah… I doubt I can go anywhere with my financial state, besides, where do you want to go?" Nico replied Eli, traces of longing etched on her face. Umi noticed Nico's expression and felt her heart hurt for a split second. She started to message someone on her hand phone before getting back a reply.

Umi grinned when she saw the reply and immediately said something to both Eli and Nico that made them light up.

"We're heading to the beach tomorrow."

XXXXXX

"Hey Umi-sensei, I'm really happy and all but why are those two tagging along?" Nico asked Umi, pointing to Nozomi and Maki. Honoka noticed it and was relieved that Nico didn't mention her. That is, until Nico sent glares that made Honoka's spine shiver.

'Nico-chan still hates me huh…?' Honoka thought to herself while Maki cleared her throat and began to speak up.

"Yazawa-san, we're heading to my summer house and unless you want to be kicked off this train… Don't say a word more." Maki warned, making the temperature drop at least 15 degrees in Nico's case. Rin just shot a sympathetic glance at Nico before returning to watching the scenery fly past. Nozomi simply shuffled her cards while Kotori, Hanayo and Eli were having a discussion on desserts. Only Umi was trying to do something meaningful by interacting with Nico. Well, meaningful in Kotori's eyes anyway. Kotori decided to switch their conversation about desserts to one about ships.

"Hey, which ship do you support? Personally I support Maki and Nico but Umi's fine too!" Kotori started off, attempting to get the ball rolling.

"Well… Hoshizora-sensei and Koizumi-sensei are impossible not to imagine but Sonoda-sensei and Hoshizora-sensei seems likely…" Eli continued, trying her very best to ignore Hanayo's jealous face when she heard that Rin goes well with Umi.

"I-I think that Umi-chan should go with Kotori-chan! Honoka-chan's fine too! In fact, Umi-chan can be paired with anyone of us and sustain a long-term relationship!" Hanayo said enthusiastically. Both Eli and Kotori nodded their head in earnest when they heard Hanayo's answer. Maki spat out the drink she was drinking at that moment and before she could start retorting, a hand grabbed her skirt, forcing Maki to look back at the hand which belongs to Nico.

"Hey… Nishikino-sensei… You dirtied my clothes, aren't you going to do something?" Nico asked, veins threatening to pop at any second.

"What else can I do?! Wait till we get there!" Maki snapped, frustrated at the little girl's tone.

"Well, at least lick the stains off! Damn it, why the heck are you drinking Sprite?! Oh man… Now my clothes are see-through…" Nico groaned. That very sentence made Maki flush redder than her hair and gave Umi a major nose bleed. Rin immediately yelped when she saw blood spurting out from Umi's nose and did a leap backwards. Unfortunately, Rin's hand got caught on Nozomi's singlet and pulled it down by accident, revealing a lacy black bra. Nozomi, embarrassed by the sudden exposure of her bra, attempted to slap Rin but instead slapped Eli by mistake and also pulling down her shorts when Nozomi's hand went down out of shock of hitting her best friend. This action caused Eli's striped panties to be shown and Eli to be thoroughly embarrassed. Honoka wanted to help Eli cover up her lower region but tripped while doing so, causing her to push Hanayo down with her hands on Hanayo's breasts. Kotori, seeing the chaos caused indirectly by her, decided not to get involved in it due to fear of an awkward moment like the other eight.

This event would soon be reported in the newspaper a few days after their beach trip, making a Maki and Umi hiding in their futons once they read it.

XXXXXX

Alright guys, this marks the end of chapter 6. Please don't hate me for making such an M scene at the end of this chapter. Once again, reviews and criticisms are welcomed as this will help me to know what your thoughts are on this chapter. See you at next chapter and as usual, I'm sorry for this chapter's standard. (Honestly I feel that it's terrible with the awkward inappropriate scenes)


	7. Chapter 7

Uh… So this is chapter 7, and I'll be using this part to address reviews as usual.

KevinCruelz: I'm not too sure whether your weird is the good kind or the bad kind but I'll go with the latter. Anyway, regarding the all ships are possible in Love Live, I agree with you, hence, this very fan fiction I'm writing. By the way, what I mentioned about the ships are Eli's, Kotori's and Hanayo's personal opinions. Also, I apologise that I would not do a threesome fan fiction as first of all, I'm not a fan of threesomes. Second, those types of fan fiction are on another scale.

As always, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Alright! We're at the beach!" Honoka exclaimed upon setting foot on to the beach while receiving dagger-like stares from Rin. "H-Hey now, I didn't mean to touch Hanayo-chan's breasts!" Honoka defended herself from an extremely jealous Rin.

"But you got to touch Kayo-chin's breasts nya! That's only meant for me nya!" Rin argued. The seven people, not wanting another awkward situation like what happened minutes ago, decided to ignore the two women's argument.

"A-Anyway… I want to propose a rule! The rule is that all of us must not use honorifics!" Kotori said, part of her fearing that the rest would link the awkward situation to her. Fortunately, none of them realised that she was the actual cause and not Maki, thus this made the rest agreeable to her proposition.

"Alright, I'll start… Uh… Honoka?" Eli said uncertainly. Honoka beamed at her and hugged her immediately, depriving Eli of much needed oxygen. Honoka eventually released Eli after noticing that Eli went limp after some time.

"My turn! Rin-chan, let's get along!" Nozomi chirped extending her hand for Rin to shake. Rin gladly accepted the handshake, relieved that Nozomi had forgiven her for exposing her bra.

"Geh… M-Maki-ch-chan…" Nico managed to spit out, glaring at Maki. Maki on the other hand, was tempted to drown Nico in the ocean but couldn't as she was fully aware Umi won't allow it.

"Now that this is settled, shall we head to Maki's house?" Umi suggested. The eight of them agreed and Maki led the way to her house.

"W-What the heck? That's Maki-chan's house?! She's rich…" Nico stuttered, impressed at the size of the house.

"Well Nicocchi, Maki-chan's parents are doctors you know. They even own a hospital!" Nozomi informed Nico. This made Nico wonder if Nozomi had visited Maki's beach house before. Nevertheless, she still followed the rest into the house.

"Hey Kotori, what's the exact reason that you want us to address each other informally?" Umi asked Kotori, curious about Kotori's abrupt decision earlier.

"Eh? Oh, I wanted Nico-chan to address me informally! It feels weird being called 'Minami-san' every time she sees me!" Kotori complained, unaware that Nico was right behind her.

"Seriously? That's one weird reason… Ah well, we're all changed and waiting for you two." Nico asked, slightly uncomfortable by Kotori's reasoning before informing them that the seven of them were already in their swimsuits. Hearing this, Umi and Kotori immediately went to change into their swimsuits, hoping that it won't take long to change.

"I wonder what videos would my camera get to have today~?" Nozomi sang out, drawing the attention of Rin and Honoka. Maki and Nico silently muttered a few curses while Eli and Hanayo chatted among themselves. Once the two remaining women were out, the nine of them left the house and headed for the beach.

XXXXXX

"Kyah! Nico, where did you get that water gun?" Umi asked Nico after getting herself sprayed by a jet of water.

"From Honoka-chan!" Nico grinned, pointing at Honoka. Umi let out a sigh and splashed some water in Nico's direction as revenge.

"Hmm… That looks fun nya! Take this nya!" Rin said before splashing some water into Eli's direction.

"Ah, me too!" Honoka and Kotori said at the same time at splashed water at Eli. Hanayo, not wanting to get splashed, submerged herself underwater.

"H-Hey! Why are the three of you ganging up on me?! Nico!" Eli asked before sending a help signal to Nico. Nico gave her a thumbs-up sign and began spraying water at Honoka. Umi decided to join in by splashing water at Rin.

"This is revenge for humiliating me in front of Umi-chan!" Nico shouted before spraying water at Honoka with rapid speed.

"Rin, catch!" Umi said before splashing water at Rin's eyes. Rin's eyes soon became red and made herself a sitting duck for Eli, Nico and Umi.

"GYAHH! S-Stop it nya…" Rin exclaimed while covering her eyes. Hanayo,seeing this, became infuriated and started splashing water at everyone.

"Hanayo-chan! We're on Rin-chan's side!" Honoka protested to no avail.

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan, aren't you going to join them?" Nozomi asked while filming the seven women in the water. Maki looked up from her book and glanced at Nozomi.

"I-I rather not… Besides… What I want is not to spend summer at the beach, what I want is to spend summer with you…" Maki said, face turning red with every word.

"G-Geez… Maki-chan is very sly!" Nozomi countered with a blush evident on her cheeks. Nozomi placed her camera on a nearby table and promptly sat beside Maki, entwining their hands together. Maki took this opportunity to kiss Nozomi, using the book in her free hand to shield them kissing from the rest.

"Yeah, I'm sly. But then… You love me all the same right? Maki asked Nozomi, smirking a little. This elicited an immense blush from Nozomi, turquoise eyes darting furiously.

"Y-You're quite daring today… But yes, I-I love you all the same…" Nozomi stuttered out, embracing Maki and rested her head on Maki's shoulder. Maki chuckled softly before returning to her book, never letting go of the tight embrace she had with Nozomi.

XXXXXX

"Uwah… Hey Kotori-chan, do you think we could be like Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked Kotori, awestruck at the scene in front of her.

"E-Eh? T-That's too much isn't it?" Kotori said, embarrassed at such a scene. Nico shook her head and spoke out her opinion on the scene.

"You may say that, but I seem to recall you taking the lead yesterday…" Nico casually said while looking at Kotori. This caused both Honoka and Kotori to turn red instantly. Umi sighed to herself, wondering why Nico wanted to reveal such an indecent act to them. Hanayo took this opportunity to give Rin a chaste kiss on the lips. Rin was surprised at first but eventually returned it. Eli took this opportunity to run back and grab her hand phone before snapping pictures of Rin, Hanayo, Maki and Nozomi. Afterwards, she sent these pictures to her secret girlfriend that not even Nozomi knew about.

Back in Akihabara, Tsubasa was mending Aerial Designs as Kotori went on a vacation with Nico and others. As she was about to doze off, she received pictures of Rin, Hanayo, Maki and Nozomi kissing at the beach. A message that was attached with it immediately made Tsubasa smile.

"Can't wait to see you again Tsu-chan huh…?" Tsubasa said to herself while thinking about a certain quarter Russian student in her bikini.

XXXXXX

I've no idea what to say here besides the usual so I'll just say that reviews and criticisms are welcomed as usual. As always, I'm sorry about the standard of this chapter to those who think it's too short or not informative. Before I stop, I'm sorry if the tone I used just now was too harsh. I don't really know how to say it without sounding as though I'm just repeating it for the sake of repeating it.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so I know that recently my chapters are getting weirder by the minute by I'll do my best to get back to the normal side. However, don't get your hopes up too much. Once I strayed from the normal there's almost no way to turn back.

KevinCruelz: Blame Kotori for that messed up train ride. On another note, when I said that threesome stories are on another scale, I meant that those are on a higher scale that new writers will have a difficult time typing.

To the rest of the readers who actually managed to tolerate my recent chapters, I'm sorry for making you guys go through so much torture. Once again, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Ah… That was fun, too bad that Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan didn't join in!" Honoka said, her body framed against the setting sun.

"Yeah, I had fun too. Let's hope my students won't have to repeat what we did a decade ago." Umi sighed, shooting Honoka a dirty look which made Honoka cringe.

"Hey, Umi-chan. Tell me more about the thing you don't want the three of us to repeat." Nico asked Umi, not hiding her growing curiosity about what Umi said. Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Umi flinched when Nico expressed her curiosity.

"T-Trust me on this one… You two won't want to know what is Umi-chan referring to…" Maki stuttered to Eli and Nico. "As for you… We're not telling you anything, who knows what scheme you'll hatch…" Maki continued, this time turning to face Nozomi. Nozomi just let loose an innocent giggle and walked back towards the beach house.

"Shall we head to the summer festival nearby?" Nozomi asked the eight of them, glancing over her shoulder for a split second before continuing to walk towards her destination.

"N-Nya… Rin has a bad feeling nya…" Rin said, an ominous feeling gnawing at her.

XXXXXX

"I knew something bad will happen nya! Why is our dinner the food we'll be buying at the summer festival nya?!" Rin complained. Eli shuddered at the thought of Maki's censored dish Nozomi consumed recently. Maki heard Rin's complaint and decided to shut her up once and for all.

"Rin-chan, we don't have food at my house. All of the food in the fridge expired years ago! So just stop moving and let me tie your damn sash!" Maki snapped, slightly scarred from the scene they saw earlier when the fridge was opened.

"W-Well… At least THAT doesn't need a censor sign like your shortcake!" Nico quipped in her opinion on the current situation. While Maki and Nico were busy arguing, the six others were busy making plans.

"Like I said, Nico's birthday is the day after tomorrow. We could use this opportunity to buy her birthday gifts." Umi whispered, not wanting to let her student know about her plans.

"Aww~ You just want to surprise her on her birthday so that you can ask her out…" Kotori said, chuckling softly to herself. Umi blushed bright red while Nozomi and Eli turned to stare at her.

"Hah?! When did you even start liking Nico?" Eli questioned, not believing that Umi of all people would fall for Nico.

"E-Eh? U-Uh I guess since last November?" Umi said hesitantly, mildly surprised at Eli's sudden change in demeanor.

"I see~ By any chance did you get Kotori-chan's mother to play a few strings so that Nico would end up in your class this year?" Nozomi asked innocently. She smirked when Umi froze, blushing with every second. "Bull's eye huh?" Nozomi asked no one in particular.

"No wonder my mom came to me and said that you had a secret crush…" Kotori muttered to herself. The people engaged in the conversation immediately noted down that Kotori's mother was extremely observant.

"Anyway, I think that Umi-chan's idea to get Nico gifts is a good idea! All in favour?" Hanayo asked, somehow filled with confidence. The remaining four nodded and soon dispersed to do their own activities. Meanwhile, Rin was bored with waiting for Maki to help her tie the sash so she immediately approached Hanayo for assistance.

"Kayo-chin~ Help Rin tie the sash nya~" Rin asked, boredom evident in her tone. What Rin didn't notice was that her yukata was coming loose due to the lack of the sash. As a result, it gave Hanayo a good view of Rin's body, especially her exposed breasts.

"R-Rin-chan, y-you're n-not wearing anything underneath…" Hanayo managed to breathe out. Blood was starting to drip from her nose but was easily covered by her hand. Rin took a quick look at her body before using her yukata as a curtain to cover her exposed body.

"NYA?! S-Sorry Kayo-chin, R-Rin never noticed nya!" Rin stuttered out before trying to grab the sash in Hanayo's hand. Unfortunately for Rin, she tripped on the floor, causing her to push down Hanayo. This situation ended up with them in a compromising position with Rin on top, grabbing Hanayo's breasts.

"H-Hey Kayo-chin… W-Want to do it here nya…?" Rin softly asked, unintentionally arousing Hanayo. Before Hanayo could reply, someone else answered in her stead.

"No she doesn't! Let's tie that sash of yours before leaving!" Umi curtly spoke while helping Rin to stand. At a corner, Nozomi showed a sign of displeasure on her face.

"Tch… They were about to get to the good part before Umi-chan interrupted…" Nozomi muttered with camera held in hand.

"Damn it, stop recording weird things. You're making ME uncomfortable." Nico dryly said to Nozomi who was beside her. Nozomi gave her a look before continuing what she wanted to say.

"Says the person who barged into the office…" Nozomi muttered under her breath.

"Hey! You two didn't lock the freaking door!" Nico angrily retorted, unable to accept Nozomi's reasoning. Eli, who was nearby them, sighed and messaged someone on her hand phone.

Back at Aerial Designs, Tsubasa was busy chatting to Kotori's mother before she received Eli's text message.

"Ah, please excuse me." Tsubasa apologised before looking at the text message. Her eyes went wide with amusement as she read the message. "Rin and Hanayo attempted to make out, Nozomi is disappointed that she didin't get her free show and the chairwoman is extremely observant in sniffing out relationships." Tsubasa read out, looking towards Kotori's mother.

"Oh no, Umi was just plain easy to read. She is just like a young teenager in love… Did I tell you that's how I found out Honoka's attraction to my daughter?" The chairwoman shrugged. Tsubasa shook her head and simply picked up from where they left off.

XXXXXX

"This cotton candy tastes good! Umi-chan, want some?" Nico took a bite in her cotton candy before asking Umi.

"Sure, why not?" Umi said before taking a bite at the exact spot where Nico bitten. Nico blushed instantly after Umi was done biting the cotton candy. "What's wrong Nico?" she asked, concerned that Nico may have another nosebleed.

"Y-You… I-Indirect k-kiss…" Nico fumbled out. Umi, hearing these words, went into spontaneous combustion. Hanayo and Nozomi were busy snapping pictures of Umi and Nico.

"Oh my riceballs… I never knew Umi-chan was this daring…" Hanayo softly said, amazed by Umi's bold action.

"It serves as good blackmail for me…" Nozomi said before turning her attention to Rin and Maki, getting jealous at Maki's sudden flirtatious attitude towards an oblivious Rin. "She's such a jerk at times… Must she go out of her way to make me jealous…?" She said, seething with anger.

XXXXXX

The trip to the festival soon came to an end, with many of them buying secret gifts for an unsuspecting Nico and Honoka holding a plastic bag containing cans of beer. Umi noticed this and immediately pulled Honoka aside.

"Don't tell me that you want the three of them to play THAT game with us?!" Umi hissed out, dreading for the worse.

"Busted huh? Don't worry, Eli-chan used to drink vodka back in Russia so she's not a problem." Honoka reassured Umi who by this time was tempted to punch Honoka.

"That's not the problem!"

"Chill~ I'm sure you want a drunk panda to cuddle with later..." Umi heard Honoka's insistence in letting the three students join in the game and let out a sigh of defeat.

'Besides, a drunk Nico seems nice to sleep with…' Umi mused to herself before joining back with the other eight who were already a distance away.

XXXXXX

Uh… So this is chapter 8. Sorry this irrelevant information. By the way, the game will be revealed next chapter and it's a simple game. REALLY SIMPLE. Reviews and criticisms are welcomed and feel free to kill me in your minds for this chapter's standard.


	9. Chapter 9

Uh… Today's Eli's birthday so happy birthday but unfortunately I can't release her present just yet. Yep so it'll be a belated gift. I'm going to address some reviews as usual so uh…

KevinCruelz: I'll assume that you mean that I'm including more about Eli which is somewhat true. Also, about the laid part unfortunately I won't explicitly mention it, sorry…

Guest: You sure have a good imagination! Thanks to you, I actually have a new idea to add into the game. Well somewhat...

Well, feel free to kill me in your minds if you guys hate this fan fiction. I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Adult truth of dare? Who in the world created this stupid game?" Nico asked. Honoka started sweating once the question was laid.

"W-Well… It's basically just truth or dare with alcohol, before responding your choice you've to drink some of these beers!" Kotori helpfully added in, not wanting Honoka to get caught by Nico. Before Nico could even open her mouth to retort, she was swiftly cut off by Nozomi.

"Now Nicocchi, once in a while you need to loosen up… So just play along okay?" Nozomi reassured Nico, a scheming glint in Nozomi's eyes. Umi and Maki noticed it, but decided to say nothing in case she targeted them.

"Alright, I'll start spinning this bottle." Eli decided to speak up, wanting to get over playing the game Umi dreaded. She spun an empty water bottle, stopping directly in Hanayo's direction. "Truth or dare?" Eli asked while Hanayo chugged down a can of beer.

"T-Truth…" Hanayo said, already starting to flush red from her alcohol intake.

"Okay then, what's your biggest fear?"

"Fear… That'll be losing Rin-chan to Umi-chan! She's such a flirt and she doesn't know it!"

The rest giggled at Hanayo's answer, some glancing towards Umi. Umi furiously shook her head, denying truth in the answer.

"M-My turn…" Hanayo slurred slightly, evident that she was unable to stay sober well. The bottle spun at a high speed before pointing at Umi.

"D-Dare!" Umi said while drinking her own can of beer, not giving Hanayo time to ask the question.

"U-Uh… I dare you to confess to Nico!" Hanayo said, unable to think of a good dare. Kotori and Nozomi gave her a thumbs-up, obviously happy with the dare as Umi will be able to confess to Nico with their indirect help.

"Nico, I've loved you since November and god you're pretty. Will you be with this rabbit and love her, sleep with her and have sex with her?" Umi said in an uncharacteristically bold voice.

"F-Fine… But seriously, what do you mean by that last part? Sounds like a marriage vow… A crude one in fact." Nico agreed before asking about what Umi had said. The adults chuckled to themselves, knowing full well that Umi turns into a different person when drunk. Umi gave a big grin before giving the bottle a whirl.

"Heh heh… No~zo~mi~ Truth? Or dare?" Umi sang out, clearly drunk by now. Nozomi mentally cursed the blue haired woman and made her decision.

"Dare!" Nozomi said after consuming a can of beer.

"Hmm… For such a naughty girl like you, I'm sure making a mark right here on your beloved should be easy for you right?" Umi smirked, pointing to her right thigh. Both Maki and Nozomi turned red after hearing the dare. Nonetheless, Nozomi didn't back out from the dare and slowly crawled towards Maki instead.

"H-Hey! N-Nozomi-chan… What are you doing?!"

"Maki-chan… Shut up and stay still…"

"Nn! N-No don't actually d- Ah!" A gasp escaped Maki's lips as Nozomi tried to leave a mark on her beloved's right thigh. "N-Nozomi… P-Please… I-I can't take it anymore… J-Just s-stop teasing me…" Maki panted out, clearly frustrated at Nozomi not giving what she needed.

"So impatient." Nozomi sighed before giving Maki what she wanted. "Alrighty~ My turn to spin the bottle!" She continued, leaving an exhausted Maki lying on the floor.

"Heh~ Elichi, truth or dare?"

"Haa… Truth I guess?" Eli sighed, drinking three cans of beer like it was water. Honoka was clearly impressed despite knowing that the quarter Russian used to drink vodka back in Russia.

"I know! Elichi, when was the last time you masturbated?" Nozomi clapped her hands with glee, smiling innocently at Eli. Nico promptly spat out the water that she drank while Eli was chosen.

"What the hell is this…? I don't masturbate at all, in fact, how the hell am I supposed to get off by myself?!" Eli replied, embarrassed by Nozomi's question. Nozomi looked disappointed while the others simply stared at the purple haired student. "A-Anyway, here goes…" Eli continued, spinning the bottle before it landed towards Rin's direction.

"Dare nya! Make it an extremely adult one nya!" Rin asked, enthusiasm shining in her pale green eyes while chugging down two cans of beer.

"Uh… Striptease? Maki, there's a piano right? Could you play some music?" Eli suggested before asking Maki to play a music piece.

"Sexy piano music? You got it." Maki said, picking out a music sheet that had the title 'Dance of the Seven Veils'. With that, Maki played the music piece she had chosen while Rin stripped off her yukata which she didn't change out of. First, Rin untied her sash in an erotic way, leaving Hanayo, Kotori and Nozomi mesmerised by her. Next, she slowly removed her yukata as though she was beckoning someone. Her last act, though not stripping, was that she slowly crawled over to Hanayo and breathed three words in sultry voice that made the target faint.

"I. Want. You." These three words were enough to send Hanayo spiraling to the floor and Nozomi to look at Kotori lustfully. Honoka, noticing Nozomi's sudden lust, immediately hugged Kotori, signaling that Kotori was her property.

"Nya~ Rin's turn to spin nya~"

"Oh shoot." Honoka said as the bottle pointed in her direction. "T-Truth…" She continued, gulping down her can of beer. Rin gave a big grin before dropping a bombshell on not only Honoka but also Kotori.

"Is it true that the two of you had sex in Umi-chan's futon nya~?"

"G-Geh! F-Fine… We did have sex in it…" Honoka admitted, ignoring Umi's glares for doing such an act in another person's bed. "M-My turn!" Honoka exclaimed before Umi could even say anything.

"Honoka-chan~ Give me your dirtiest dare you could come up with!" Kotori said, already washed up from drinking four cans of beer.

"E-Eh?! S-Strip, get on Maki's piano and s-seduce her?" Honoka said uncertainly, praying that Nozomi won't kill her later. Kotori grinned, tottering towards the piano which Maki was still there. Maki flushed bright red when she saw Kotori stripping in front of her, deliberately giving Maki a good show. After removing her clothes, Kotori got on the piano, her breasts pressed against the piano. Maki swore to herself that if she had a penis, she would get a hard on instantly.

"Hey Maki-chan~ Won't you keep a lonely sheep company?" Kotori breathed out, sending shivers down Maki's spine. "Okay, Maki-chan let's get back." Kotori continued, clasping Maki's hand on purpose. Nico looked at the game with horror as she feared what would happen to her should she ever got chosen.

"Ah! Maki-chan, truth or dare?" Kotori asked, smirking to herself.

"I-I guess truth?" Maki said, sipping beer from her untouched can of beer. Hanayo noticed this and went over to tip the can at an angle such that Maki was forced to drink everything.

"Let's see… Ah since I'm in a good mood, would you like to hug a drunk Umi-chan or my drunk mother?" Kotori said. A single thought appeared in Nico's and Eli's minds. 'What's the difference?!'

"Meh… I'll pick the panda over the bird…" Maki responded, starting to hug Nico before being slapped gently by Nozomi.

"Bad leopard… Spin the bottle already…" Nozomi pouted, handing the bottle to Maki. Maki spun the bottle, pointing at Nico.

"What the heck? Fine dare." Nico deadpanned, guzzling down six cans of beer. Afterwards, she was completely drunk.

"Give me a lap dance."

"Fine, say… Arensh't you a shexy beast~" Nico slurred, some of her words not pronounced properly. Nico barely sat on Maki's lap when she was forcefully taken away by a pair of pale hands.

"Go to hell with Nozomi! I just confessed my love to Nico 15 minutes ago!" A currently sober Umi scolded Maki. "Nico, if you must do a lap dance do on me instead!" Umi boldly said with no regard to the seven women in Maki's living room.

"Umi-chan~ Didn't you promise me that you'll teach me all night long?" Nico smirked, slightly sobering up. Umi's face was covered with red but still nodded to Nico's request. Nozomi and Honoka gave each other a high five while Rin carried Hanayo to their room. Umi, not wanting to be outdone, carried Nico bridal style to their room.

"Well, let's all turn in for the night!" Eli said, the only one of the nine who was not drunk at all. The remaining women nodded and went up to their rooms to sleep. Once Eli reached her room, she immediately messaged Tsubasa on what had happened recently.

"Hmm~ Eli-chan sent me another message…" Tsubasa said, tired after mending Aerial Designs for a full day. "Everyone's making out with each other and UmiNico are going like rabbits?!" She continued, surprised at the last part. Tsubasa glanced at a nearby newspaper before going back to her hand phone, closing it after sending a text to Eli. "I don't think Eli would want to know about this…" Tsubasa murmured to herself while holding up the newspaper.

The headlines read 'Awkward make out on train!' and was accompanied with a picture of the group without Kotori in compromising positions on the train they rode towards Maki's beach house.

XXXXXX

Alright, this marks the end of chapter 9 and the birth of a sudden UmiNico relationship. I'll try to link it better in future chapters. As always, reviews and criticisms are welcomed. Before I sign off, kill me in your heads for the dropping standard. No really, kill me. (In a not so brutal way)


	10. Chapter 10

Happy belated birthday Eli. Hope that you guys won't kill me for this chapter. I'll address some reviews in this chapter.

KevinCruelz: Kotori is still considered the innocent type to me, so I made her say a line to show that she's still inexperienced. Also, I'm under aged. I don't know any seducing lines to input for both Kotori and you.

That's it. I won't attempt to seduce anyone, regardless of gender. Anyway, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

Eli sighed as she constantly checked her wrist watch for the time. A voice from the distance broke Eli's frustration as she constantly waited for the person she was meeting up with.

"Hey! Sorry for being late for our date!"

"Don't worry about it Tsu-chan, we still have the whole day." Elis said to Tsubasa, who just arrived. "Shall we go?" She continued, holding Tsubasa's hand. Tsubasa gave a quick nod and followed Eli.

"So… What do you want to do?" Tsubasa asked, not sure on how a date's like. Eli turned towards her and gave her an answer.

"Well… Tomorrow's Nico's birthday so I would want to get her something but other than that, I just want to forget about my duties as student council president and be with you!" Eli replied, using this opportunity to close up the distance between Tsubasa and herself.

"Is that so? I better get something for Nico then." Tsubasa informed Eli. "But that could wait right? I know a café nearby, let's head there for lunch." She continued with Eli nodding at her suggestion. The two of them happily headed towards the café, oblivious to the two shady people hiding behind a building.

"N-Nico, don't tell me that you dragged me out from my futon just to stalk them?! What if I got myself exposed?! I can't believe we appeared on the newspaper…" A black haired woman with a pair of blue spectacles asked a black haired girl beside her.

"Umi-chan! How many times must I say this? You're NOT going to get caught! Anyway, I'm not 'Nico', I'm 'Kaede Inugami' and you're my mother 'Kaoru Inugami'." The girl informed Umi, before exposing herself to the public. The woman hesitated before following suit, afraid of being found out. "Shall we go mother?" Nico asked Umi before discretely following Eli and Tsubasa. Umi shyly nodded and walked up to Nico.

XXXXXX

"Why the heck did you drag me out of my bed to observe what is Eli-chan doing?" A brown haired woman asked a purple haired teenager. "And why do I have to dye my hair?" She continued, expressing her discontentment.

"Well Maki-chan, I wanted to know what Elichi's doing… But I wonder who the brown haired woman beside her is…" The purple haired teenager replied. "By the way, from now on please call me Rina and not Nozomi. I'll address you as Yoko and we're high school students from UTX." Nozomi informed Maki. Nozomi stepped out from her hiding place in order to follow the people in question.

"Haa… This was supposed to be date between the two of us…" Maki sighed before following Nozomi.

XXXXXX

"I'll have the omelet set and she'll have the carbonara." Tsubasa said to a waitress. The waitress bowed slightly and went towards the kitchen to place Tsubasa's order. "So, how's Tojo-san and Nico? Giving you trouble again?" She asked Eli, wanting to create a conversation.

"Not really… Although Nico got herself groped by Nozomi on the day before we left for the trip. I think Nico saw something she wasn't supposed to see… Anyway, the newspaper really has a picture that shows me without my shorts?" Eli told Tsubasa before asking about the picture in the newspaper.

"Yep. Although it really made me happy as you're wearing the pair of panties I gave you as a present." Tsubasa grinned a little while affirming Eli's question to be true. A few tables away, Umi and Nico were busy chatting among themselves.

"Uh… Kaede? Why did you drag me outside?" Umi asked Nico, who was sitting opposite her.

"At first 'Nico' wanted to have a date with 'Umi' but 'Nico' noticed that Eli was messaging throughout the trip so I have to help 'Nico' find out!" Nico responded, saying it in such a way that 'Nico' and 'Kaede' were two different people.

"Alright then… So what are we doing now as 'Kaede' and 'Kaoru'?" Umi asked Nico.

"Having a date."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yep, we're an incestuous couple."

"…" Nico had left Umi speechless after explaining the role of Kaoru and Kaede. Nico reasoned that should she ever kissed Umi, she could use incest as an explanation.

"Well, we're on a date. Both as 'Kaede' and 'Kaoru' and Nico and Umi." Nico reassured Umi who had a face in her palms.

"That's a bit better…"

XXXXXX

"Yoko-chan, can you hear anything?"

"Yeah, Eli-chan and the woman are talking about you and Nico-chan."

"What about the suspicious duo there?"

"Uh… They are an incestuous couple and…"

"Hmm? Yoko-chan, what's wrong?"

"They're actually Umi-chan and Nico-chan in disguise."

"That's surprising… Well, we'll catch up with them after Elichi's date."

"Y-Yes Rina-chan…"

XXXXXX

"That's quite a great lunch, where do you want to go next?" Eli asked Tsubasa.

"Hmm… Anywhere you want to go then." Tsubasa replied, not wanting to make the date seem like it was only going well for herself.

"Is the arcade good for you then? We can get some prizes as gifts for Nico…" Eli asked Tsubasa, not too sure that her idea was agreeable with her girlfriend.

"Sure why not?" Tsubasa informed the quarter Russian before leading her to the nearby arcade, not noticing that Kaede and Kaoru were behind them.

"Is this really a good idea?" Kaoru asked Kaede, who was looking at a message on her phone. "Uh… Kaede?" Kaoru asked, trying to get Kaede's attention.

"Rina-chan and Yoko-chan are also doing the same thing as us." Kaede said to Kaoru, a small grin plastered on her face.

"Who are Rina and Yoko?!"

"Nozomi-chan and Maki-chan respectively."

"H-Huh?"

XXXXXX

"Tsu-chan, take this!" Eli exclaimed before the words 'KO' appeared on the screen.

"Eli's too good at fighting games… Hey, didn't you said that you wanted to get some prizes for Nico? There are quite a few claw games over there." Tsubasa sighed after getting herself defeated for the tenth time. She got up and held Eli's hand, not wanting to let go. Eli blushed a little and dragged Tsubasa to the claw machine, never once letting go of Tsubasa's hand.

"So… Kaede-chan was it? How did you get together with your mother?" Rina asked Kaede, who went red after hearing the question. "It's for us to have some information on you two, so that if we're spotted, we would look more convincing…" Rina continued, amused at Kaede's blush.

"She had sex with her 13 year old daughter when she was drunk." Kaede responded, glancing at Kaoru.

"H-Hey! You didn't mind! Plus YOU'RE the one who liked me first!" Kaoru retorted, getting into the incestuous mother character completely.

"They're coming this way." Yoko spoke, surprising the other three.

"Q-Quick! Act normal!"

XXXXXX

"That's pretty fun! Say, you coming for the party tomorrow? It's at Umi's place." Eli asked Tsubasa, who was cuddling on to a wolf plush toy that Eli had given her as a present.

"Hmm? Kotori hasn't told me about it yet. Well, I guess Nico won't mind seeing me there…" Tsubasa replied, slightly disappointed that she wasn't invited.

"Hmm~ Is Tsu-chan sad? Never mind, I'll make you feel better~" Eli smirked, confusing Tsubasa.

"What do mean b-" Tsubasa said before being cut off by Eli's lips. The two of them continued kissing until both ran out of oxygen.

"Well, see you tomorrow then! Oh right, thanks for the date and this fox plushie!" Eli said before entering her house, fox plush toy in hand. Tsubasa waved good bye and walked towards the direction of her house, not noticing the four people who had trailed them throughout the date.

"So can we get rid of these identities?"

"Yep, nice acting Maki-chan. When I see Elichi tomorrow, I'll grill her on her date…"

"Poor Eli… As your homeroom teacher, I have to inform you not to take it too far…"

"Yeah, if not more awkward scenes like this one will occur." Nico held up a newspaper, showing Nozomi the picture on the front page. Nozomi was embarrassed to see her with her lacy bra in the picture.

"W-What? M-Maki-chan…"

"Yep, that's the exact reason on why I didn't want to go out."

XXXXXX

I seriously don't know how to end off, please hate me. To those people who think I write a horrible dating scene, I'm sorry, I've never gone out before. To the people who hate my idea of mother-daughter incest, sorry but I love reading stories about it. If anyone of you think that the standard of this chapter is horrible, well I guess you could pretend that you're strangling my neck…


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with the next chapter. To those who are still killing me, sorry but you won't get to kill me in real life. Anyway, I've nothing to address to the reviews so yeah. I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Tsubasa-chan , do you know what Kotori-chan's doing? She literally locked herself in her office!" Nico asked Tsubasa, who was on break.

"No clue, maybe researching on different sex positions?" Tsubasa shrugged, not caring about her boss's life.

"Haa… It's kind of boring you know, we have nothing to do except see people walking past us…" Nico said, bored out of her wits. For her, working till five o' clock and not a single customer makes her life boring. "Well, at least there's some interesting news from boss's lover." She continued, staring intently at her hand phone.

"Really? Let me see what Kosaka-san said too." Tsubasa answered, wanting to get a better view of Nico's new message. "Uh… I'm starting to think that I'm surrounded by a bunch of weirdos…" She continued after scanning through the message.

"I've to agree with you on that one. I mean seriously?! Who would expect her own sister to date Eli's younger sister?!" Nico exclaimed, not wanting to believe what she just read.

"The best part is that Yukiho is Alisa's teacher."

Both Nico and Tsubasa whirled around to find that Eli was right behind them, holding a box of chocolates. Eli wore a face of annoyance as she handed the box over to Tsubasa.

"Mama's so going to be pissed when she hears about this…" Eli sighed to herself, not exactly pleased about how things had turned out with her younger sister. "I mean, Alisa's 14 and Honoka's younger sister is… 24? Mama's not tolerant of homosexuals so uh… You two understand right?" She continued, cautious of the words she had chosen.

"Will your mother be coming to Japan anytime soon?" Tsubasa asked, her green eyes shifting unconsciously. Nico assumed that her senpai's uneasiness was due to the fact that she was dating a daughter of the Ayase family.

"Yeah, the first day of Alisa's school will be the parents-teachers interview. Since our school starts one day after Alisa's, mama will be meeting Umi the next day…" Eli replied, casting looks of worry at Tsubasa.

"Wait what? Then what about me? The last time I heard from my parents was that they were in Germany!" Nico asked, clearly worried about her situation.

"Don't worry~ My mother is the chairperson of Otonokizaka remember?"

The three of them turned to Kotori, who was standing next to a clothing rack. She beamed happily before embracing Nico.

"It's fine! I'm sure she'll help you out! Ah~ You're so cute just like an alpaca!" Kotori squealed, unwittingly crushing Nico in the process.

"Can't… breathe… He…lp…" Nico gasped out, unable to breathe. Kotori heard this and immediately released Nico.

"Ahaha… Sorry Nico-chan, I couldn't resist! Anyway Nico-chan, I want you to learn how to lock up the clothing store so the three of us will leave first and you'll lock up 30 minutes later. Got it?" She asked Nico, hiding her ulterior motive behind a lesson. Nico nodded, giving Tsubasa, Eli and Kotori the green light to leave first. After they left, Nico wondered to herself about the paper bag Kotori was holding on.

"That won't happen to be her toys would it?" Nico muttered to herself while waiting for 30 minutes to go by.

XXXXXX

"Sorry that we're late! We managed to leave Nico in the store but only for 30 minutes!"

"That's fine, we're almost done, just leave your gift over there." Umi pointed towards a stack of presents meant for Nico.

"Seriously… It's a darn good thing that I'm not just for making manju!" Honoka said, proudly holding a white cake on her palm.

"Honoka-chan! Put that bloody cake down before you drop it!"

"Alright alright. Maki-chan doesn't need to get all steamed up!" With that, Honoka placed the cake on a nearby table before rushing to help Rin.

"Sestra… Where should I put these cans of soda?" A pale blond girl asked Eli, holding up two cans of soda.

"Put it over there then. Remember to get the fruit juice out of the fridge!" Eli replied the girl. "Alisa, are you sure that's soda?" Eli continued, unsure whether the cans contain any beverages.

"That's Nico-chan's present nya! That's the canned ramen I wanted to give her nya!" Rin replied from a corner of Umi's living room.

"We left ten minutes before she locks up Kotori-chan's clothing store!" A red haired woman shouted, her words serving as a reminder to the women in the room.

"We're almost done! Where's Umi-chan?" Hanayo affirmed, opening the door at a frightening speed.

"Umi-chan's in the box over there. Remember not to tell Nicocchi!" Nozomi said before putting on a lid on the box Umi's in. A rattle sounded from the front door, alarming the women. "Just in time too… Get those ready." She continued before closing the front door.

XXXXXX

"Umi-chan! I'm back, sorry to take longer than usual but I had to learn how to lock up the store!" Nico shouted before noticing that no one was there to welcome her or scold her for being late. She noticed that the living room's light was switched on and immediately went over to the living room. When she arrived, she got the surprise of her life.

"Happy birthday Nico/Nico-chan/Nicocchi/Yazawa-san!"

"Birth…day…? Wait, today's 22 July? I've completely forgotten about it…"

Nico stared the living room, taking in the decorated sight of the living room. At one corner, there's a mountain of presents waiting to be opened. On the table laid a platter of snacks, mostly Nico's favourite snacks, and a cheesecake covered with white chocolate.

"You guys did all this for me? I…I'm speechless, you guys really surprised me…" Nico said, still amazed at the elaborate decorations her friends have set up for her. "By the way, where's Umi-chan? I haven't seen her even after stepping here." She continued, noticing some of her friends' worried faces.

"That… Well, Umi-chan had a few family matters to settle. So unfortunately she won't be joining us." The red haired woman spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled a few seconds ago.

"H-Hey Yukiho! Couldn't you tell Nico-chan in a nicer way? I mean that's her freaking girlfriend!" Honoka scolded the red haired woman, Yukiho.

"It's fine… I bet she'll want us to continue without her right? Come on let's cut that cake!" Nico cheerfully said, obvious to some that she's trying to mask her disappointment.

"Cake~ Cake~ We love cake!" Kotori and Eli sang with perfect synchrony. Nico looked at them, bewildered by the two of them before slicing the cake.

"S-Sorry… Sestra loves chocolate so y-yeah…" Alisa said, embarrassed of her sister's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Sestra… Are you by any chance the Alisa that's dating Honoka's sister?" Nico asked, remembering that Eli mentioned it before. Alisa blushed bright red on remembering what had happened in the morning.

"Ahaha… It's embarrassing to be seen naked by sestra you know…" Alisa responded, reluctant to share any details on her morning.

"Nico-chan, hurry and open your parents nya~" Rin called out from the table, face smeared with cake.

"Sure… How about this one? Oh wait… It says here that I must wait for you guys to leave first…"

Nico immediately reached out to a paper bag besides the box that she intentionally chosen. The paper bag reminded her of the one that Kotori held when leaving Aerial Designs. Gingerly, she took out the item from the bag.

"Kotori-chan? What's this?"

"That's an Umi-chan plushie! It's meant for cuddling when she's not around like now!" The comment from Kotori left many snickering at the life-like Umi plush toy.

"Well, at least now I know why you locked yourself in your office… Alright, I'll choose this one!" Nico said, reaching out to a present wrapped in yellow.

"Ah, that's from me. I got it yesterday when I went to the arcade with a friend…" Eli said when Nico unwrapped the present, revealing a giant panda.

"Hmm~ Elichi went to the arcade with a friend? How come I didn't know about this?" Nozomi asked, grinning mischievously. Nico and Maki shuddered, not wanting to imagine the horrors Nozomi could create.

"Panda is cute… Okay then, next present…" Nico muttered to herself before reaching out to an object wrapped in purple. "R-Riceball plushie? This definitely comes from Hanayo-chan…" She continued, holding a riceball plush toy with an angry face.

"Nope~ That's Kira-san's present from the arcade! What a coincidence right Elichi?" Nozomi asked the two women in question. Tsubasa and Eli flinched upon hearing Nozomi's words, not realising that they had been found out. "Anyway, here's my gift!" She continued, sticking a charm on to the riceball plush toy.

"Uh… Tada? A Jiang Shi riceball?" Tsubasa shifted uncomfortably upon saying her words.

"That sounds like what that breast-loving monster will say… Right…"

"That's mine! A Homura manju filled with strawberry jam!" Yukiho sighed internally when she heard her elder sister's enthusiastic answer.

"I can see that. I wonder who gave me this ribbon and necklace?" Nico asked before Yukiho and Alisa raised their hands.

"I'm the one who gave you the necklace, Alisa gave you the ribbon." Yukiho replied, her tone clearly showing her reluctance to be here. Honoka sensed her displeasure and immediately retorted.

"Bear with it! Once Nico-chan left the last present, you can go back and screw Eli's sister!"

"T-That may be true… But at least use more polite words! Sheesh, I can't believe that you can be a store owner with such language!"

"Yuki-chan… Please don't fight with your sister…"

"Guys? Who the heck gave me 10 freaking cans of ramen and a 15kg sack of Grade A rice?!" Nico interrupted the soon to be sister's quarrel.

"Oh that's Rin's and Kayo-chin's presents nya!" Rin said after kissing Hanayo, causing the latter to blush. Nico deadpanned, not in the mood to think of a comeback.

"This is the last one… Hmph, I was expecting something weird from you Maki-chan…"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Uh… Like a scalpel covered in blood?"

"… You watch too much horror movies…"

"Oh, it seems that you've left Umi's gift. We've to go then. See you soon Nico." Eli suddenly mentioned, starting to stand up and left the living room. The rest of the women followed suit, leaving Nico and an unopened present in the living room.

XXXXXX

"They've left huh… I wonder what's so special about Umi-chan's present…" Nico said to herself before opening the box.

"Happy birthday Nico, I actually have two presents to give you." Umi said as she stood out from the blue box, completely naked save for a pink scarf. "The first one is this pink scarf wrapped around my neck." She continued, handing the scarf to Nico.

"The second one is…?" Nico asked, adverting her gaze from her girlfriend's well-toned body.

"My body is your second gift my dear Nico…" Umi said sultrily, forcing Nico to face her. "Besides, I didn't give you a good lesson two days ago… Shall we start?" Umi asked, making Nico gulp as the literature teacher approached her, tackling the younger girl.

"I'll make sure you won't get up tomorrow." Umi whispered before eating Nico to her heart's content.

The next day, Nico will wake up with a very sore back and weak legs.

XXXXXX

I can't write sex scenes as I'm too embarrassed to explicitly write one. However, this fan fiction's rated M as it hints sexual content. Anyway, when Alisa says 'sestra', it actually means 'sister' in Russian. Unfortunately, my keyboard doesn't have the Russian layout, so I could only type it on how it sounds like. To the Russian readers out there, sorry for ruining your language. Lastly, I'm sorry for making you guys read this, reviews and criticisms are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back for another round of writing. Since I've nothing to address this chapter will commence soon. As usual, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

Nico sighed internally as she watched the scenery fly past. She was seated in a car that Maki was driving with the usual seven, on the way to Maki's mountain house to celebrate Honoka's birthday.

"Hey, why the heck are we going to another one of Maki-chan's houses just to celebrate Honoka-chan's birthday?! Also, why are YOU driving?!" Nico complained, not entirely happy that she's relying on Maki for vacations.

"Shut the hell up, it's not like I wanted to anyway... So before I drop you off right in the middle of the highway, entertain yourself!" Maki retorted back, eyebrows furrowed with frustration due to the slow traffic.

"If Maki-chan doesn't want to drive, Rin will take over nya!" Rin said, eager to take over.

"No! The last time you driven was disastrous! You literally ran over a pedestrian's foot, sped through eight red lights and crashed the car!" Maki argued, making the all adults but Rin shudder with bad memories.

"Rin-chan let's calm down and play a game." Nozomi casually said while playing with her tarot cards. Seeing that she had gained not only Rin's but everyone's attention, she decided to continue. "Let's play 'Never have I', players will say something that they have never done before and those who did will eat a piece of candy. First person to eat up all their candy wins."

"That sounds interesting, but where would we obtain the sweets?" Umi asked, highlighting the problem of Nozomi's idea.

"Well, I brought candy. Here, each person take nine." Nozomi continued while handing out pieces of strawberry flavoured candy. Some were puzzled as it seemed like a mere coincidence that sweets were been brought, not excluding the fact that Nozomi brought 72 pieces, way too many for a short trip.

"Alright! I'll go first!" Honoka exclaimed, dying to kick off the game. "Hmm... Ah! Never have I shaved down there!" She continued, gesturing towards her lower region. Eli, Umi and Nozomi popped a piece of candy before two of them scolding Honoka.

"That's too indecent... Next time choose a more appropriate one..." Eli dryly said, turning red.

"Agreed. Honoka, reflect on it! I'll go next." Umi informed Honoka before thinking of something she had never done before. "Never have I... read yaoi..." She continued, not wanting to look at the rest. All but Nico ate a piece of candy, shocking everyone.

"What's with your faces...? Anyway, what's yaoi?" Nico asked, genuinely not knowing what yaoi was.

"Hot boy on boy sex. There's different positions but it's mostly an-mmph!" Kotori explained midway before getting herself cut off by Umi.

"Don't you dare to corrupt her any further!"

"She asked it first! Umi-chan!"

"U-Uh... Never have I failed a subject?" Hanayo suddenly said, not wanting to see Umi and Kotori arguing. Honoka, Rin and Nico popped in a candy before turning away from the gazes of the players.

"Really? Nicocchi, be prepared for my breast massage~" Nozomi said, moving her hands in a groping fashion.

"Nozomi-chan, that's enough. Next player please." Maki said from the driver's seat, face turning dark from hearing that Nozomi will grope Nico besides her.

"Woah, Maki-chan's pissed nya~ Okay, never had I had sex before nya!" Rin proudly stated, unaware of Hanayo's blush. Hanayo and Eli watched as the rest ate a piece of candy.

"The two of you never had sex before? No wonder your face was so embarrassed when you saw me and Maki-chan together..." Nozomi muttered, grinning a little when she saw Rin's reddening face.

"Now now... Nozomi, stop teasing Rin. Anyway, never have I gambled before." Eli said, effectively stopping Nozomi's teases. Umi and Nozomi ate a piece of candy before waiting for the next person. All stared at Umi, whom they had never expected to gamble at all. Umi simply glanced at their shock faces before turning her gaze outside.

"Hmm... What should I say?" Kotori said, pretending to think of something. The seven of them waited with bated breath, anticipating her to say something dirty. "Oh I know! Never have I sailed before!" Kotori continued. All of the players consumed a piece, expressions ranging from utter disbelief (Rin) to arrogance (Nico).

"Nicocchi, it's your turn.

"Haa... Alright, never have I seen a survivor in all the accidents I'm in other than myself."

This statement shocked everybody greatly. After a few moments of silence, Nozomi hesitantly ate a piece of her candy. Nico noticed this and began to ask her mischief-loving yet mysterious friend questions.

"Hang on, since when you got into an accident?!"

"Seven years ago when a plane bound for Stockholm crashed..."

"Wait a minute... I was involved in it too! How the heck did I not see you?!"

"You were hiding in the washroom when the plane started to plummet."

"Both of you, stop talking about that depressing topic. We're already here and everyone except for Umi had left." Maki's voice broke out, breaking Nico's train of thoughts.

"Is it over yet... I don't want to hear more about that accident..." Umi muttered, her words sounding more like a chant with every second. Nico, feeling guilty that she made her girlfriend remember about the accident, pecked Umi's left cheek before dragging her out of the car.

"How did you remember her anyway?" Maki asked Nozomi, curious to know more about her beloved's background.

"Hmm? Oh, her face looked exactly like that arrogant little girl I befriended on that doomed flight..." Nozomi smiled wistfully before turning her attention to Maki. "Shall we go?" She said, taking Maki's hand and leading the way towards the mountain house.

XXXXXX

"Hey Kotori-chan, what can we do?" Honoka asked Kotori, boredom evident in her sky blue eyes. Kotori gave her a weak smile before turning her attention to a notebook filled with clothing designs.

"Honoka-chan, you are aware that my house has games right?" Maki asked Honoka, whose eyes lit up immediately to search for the game console. "Answer is no then... Hey you two, couldn't I help out in cooking something?" Maki muttered to herself before asking Nozomi and Nico, who were cooking dinner for the nine of them.

"Nozomi may let you help you help out but I'm NOT letting you anywhere near your kitchen!" Nico shouted from the kitchen, emphasising on the 'not'.

"Nicocchi's right this time. I'm fine with you poisoning me but with the nine of us..." Nozomi quipped in, face not looking in Maki's direction. Maki, hearing the comments from both a troublesome student and her girlfriend, trudged dejectedly towards the living room where Umi, Hanayo and Kotori were.

"I seriously think that we're here to play and not celebrate Honoka's birthday..." Umi mentioned casually without taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Umi-chan, to Honoka-chan, being with her is the best birthday present we could ever give" Kotori said, constantly gazing in Honoka's direction.

"B-By the way, who won in Nozomi's game just now?" Hanayo asked, suddenly remembering about the game the eight of them played in the car.

"Nozomi-chan. I swear, she probably chose this game as she knew the odds were in her favour..." Maki muttered, swearing to herself that she was going to interrogate Nozomi later. Meanwhile in the gaming room, Rin was losing badly to Eli.

"Nya~ Eli-chan's too good at fighting games nya!"

"Harasho! I won again, 13 straight perfects!"

"Woah... I better not attempt to kick Eli's butt then..."

"Sorry to interrupt the three of you but dinner's ready." A childish voice spoke, bringing the three persons' attention to the child-like figure standing at the doorway.

"Ehehe... C'mon Nico-chan, we just lost track of time..."

"Whatever. Now get down and eat your curry rice. They went cold already." Hearing this, the three of them scurried out of the room and into the dining hall. However, they were greeted by Hanayo polishing off her fourth plate of curry rice.

"K-Kayo-chin... How could you nya?! That's my dinner nya!"

"E-EH? Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan told me that those were leftovers!"

"Meanie! KAYO-CHIN, I HATE YOU NYA!" With that, Rin ran out of the house, leaving Hanayo stupefied and the rest sighing at Rin's pettiness. Regaining her senses, Hanayo ran after Rin.

"By the way... Are those really leftovers?" Eli asked, wanting to clear up the confusion.

"Well, they WERE your dinner but after waiting for an hour I gave Hanayo-chan the green light." Nozomi snickered when she saw Honoka's and Eli's depressed faces. "However... Here's your dessert." She continued, placing a plate of chocolate cake each on the table. The two hungry women's faces lit up when they saw their food before wolfing it down.

"Uh... Guys? Have you seen the aphrodisiac that looks like lemon-flavoured candy? I can't seem to find it..." Maki said, looking at every corner of the house.

"I'm not going to ask why you even brought that but if it's in a green-coloured pouch then it's with Hanayo as she wanted to give them to Rin." Umi answered while washing the dishes.

"Oh no. Those are really strong ones..." Maki said, praying that Hanayo won't get herself attacked by Rin should she consume the 'candy'.

XXXXXX

I've no idea on what to say here but seriously, tell me something about this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter.

Maki: Personally, this is horrible. I mean seriously, me and Nozomi-chan? Talisman-san, please pair me up with someone other than her!

Wait, how the heck did you get in here?! You are a 2D character!

Rin: Be more detailed about my love-making scene nya~

Someone get those two out of here...


	13. Chapter 13

Maki: Finally, someone who agrees with me that Talisman-san is going out of track! Candus98, hi five me.

Maki, why are you still here?

Rin: She just wanted to see what would happen to us nya~

Whatever, anyway this will be a chapter that makes Nico reflect on some things related to Umi.

Nico: Eh~ Nico needs to be in a romantic scene with that shivering wreck over there? *points to Umi who is shivering at a corner*

Know what? I give up, you guys can stay. I just want to write the chapter already...

Nico: Enya-chan doesn't own Nico at all!

Or the other Love Live characters as what Nico had missed out.

XXXXXX

"Seriously, why the heck do we need to search for those two? I bet they're doing it as we speak!" Nico sighed, not the least bit happy that both herself and Umi were deployed to search for Rin and Hanayo.

"What if they're really lost? We still have to look for them even though they may be doing...that..." Umi said with a hushed voice, face becoming red as she imagined her two friends and fellow colleagues being intimate.

"Right... Anyway, where are we in th- KYAAAAH!" Nico said before screaming. She had unintentionally stepped out of the cliff as they were searching for Rin and Hanayo, causing her to plummet. Luckily for her, she landed in a lake, making it easier for Umi to save her.

"Nico! Hold on I'm coming!" Umi shouted to Nico while preparing to jump into the lake. Within a few seconds, Umi was right beside Nico. "Nico! Oh thank god you're fine!" Umi worriedly said, checking Nico's body for any sustained injuries.

"Hey Umi... Why did you love me?"

"Huh...?" Umi was surprised at Nico's unrelated question. What made her more puzzled was the fact that Nico was staring at her with a faraway look, as though she wasn't really paying any attention to Umi.

"I mean... Look at me, I'm just a stupid childish student who make you so freaking mad in the past! Like last year May when threw a ball at your face... Or take this year for example! I actually flicked my pen at you, so why do you still love someone like me?!" Nico sobbed, completely breaking down in front of her girlfriend. Umi said nothing, instead opting to hug Nico in an attempt to soothe her.

"Nico... I'll admit it, you did piss me off last year and this year. But then, your antics, your highly arrogant attitude are all just masks to cover your real side... Your kind and helpful side, your responsible side and most of all..." Umi reassured, before continuing her thoughts on Nico. "Your emotional but adorable side..." Once the last few words rolled off her mouth, Umi immediately kissed Nico, as though that kiss was a kiss to seal their relationship for all eternity.

"U-Umi-chan... Geez... We better get back..." Nico said, embarrassed at what had just happened. Umi nodded and carried Nico back bridal style, both forgetting their aim of locating Rin and Hanayo.

XXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Oh my, Nicocchi caught a cold... Never mind, both of you just stay near the fire."

"Thanks Nozomi..."

"Haa... Must we really light up the fireplace? Now Santa won't be able to enter the chimney..." All eyes turned to Maki who was still lamenting on the fact that Santa Claus won't be able to enter the chimney.

"Maki-chan, repeat that again nya~" Rin said. Umi, Nico and Maki all turned to face Rin and Hanayo, who were standing at the doorway.

"Rin, Hanayo, you're back. Where have the both of you been?" Eli asked, concerned about the fact that Umi and Nico couldn't find them.

"W-We're actually under one of the trees that was facing the lake that Umi and Nico were..." Hanayo stuttered out, not comfortable with being interrogated.

"Hanayo-chan, it's okay. By the way, did anything happen to Rin-chan?" Kotori asked, wanting to hear some juicy information about their disappearance. What she heard greatly disappointed her but brought shock to the others.

"Eh? But Maki-chan said that the pouch you took contained aphrodisiacs!" Honoka exclaimed. While Honoka was busy grilling Rin about her supposedly 'hot' night, Umi consumed a yellowed coloured sweet while getting some water for Nico. All of a sudden, her face turned red. Her breathing pace became more shallow with every second and the glass of water held securely in her hand fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Umi-chan?! What's wrong?!" Kotori panicked, worrying about her best friend's sudden behaviour.

"Red face, shallow breathing... Oh no... Umi-chan ate the aphrodisiacs!" Maki summed up, amethyst eyes going wide with shock.

"Eh?! But you said they were in a green... pouch..." Nico said before noticing a lighter shade of green pouch on the table.

"Nicocchi, quickly bring her to your room! I'll give you some materials on how to have sex while you're at it!" Nozomi said, urging Nico to settle Umi's problem.

"I don't need to know how to do it damn it!"

XXXXXX

"Haa... Okay then... Step one, remove Umi-chan's clothes." Nico said, uncertain on how to actually have sex despite going through it twice.

"N-No... Y-You're... supposed to... kiss me..." Umi panted out, unable to bear with the heat building up in her body.

"Like this?" Nico asked before inserting her tongue into Umi's half open mouth. She managed to dominate the older woman completely as Umi was too weak to battle against Nico's tongue.

"Step one completed. Next... Step two's removing clothes?" Nico asked, not fully confident in executing her next plan. Seeing that Umi was unable to remove her own clothes properly, Nico decided to assist in the removal.

"Hey hey Nozomi-chan, what are they doing now?" Honoka asked, outside of the room that Umi and Nico were in.

"Nicocchi's starting to remove Umi-chan's clothes..." Nozomi sighed, disappointed that Nico had not made much of a move. Both Kotori and herself her eavesdropping on their friends' somewhat intimate night. The rest of them opted to hear information from Nozomi and Kotori as they were too embarrassed to directly hear what was happening inside the room.

"A-Ah... N-Nico... D-Don't suck on me like that..." A moan escaped from the room, loud enough to be heard by Hanayo, who was the farthest from the room.

"Hmm~ Umi-chan likes it huh? Let's see... I'm supposed to go in here right?" Nico teased, her right hand hovering over Umi's panties but never directly touching it.

"N-Nico... S-Stop teasing me... I-I can't... hold it in..." Umi said in short gasps, her voice sounding increasingly pained.

"Fine fine. I'll give you what you want."

"Ngh?! N-Nico..."

"Okay, this is getting more personal so let's just get back."

"Elichi's a spoilsport! I'm not leaving until Umi-chan comes!"

"Nozomi-chan... Can we go to sleep? I need to drive tomorrow..." Nozomi heard this and turned to look at Maki, who was clad in nothing but an over sized shirt with a raccoon print and pink panties. She immediately pounced on her girlfriend before dragging Maki back to her room. The others saw this and took this as a sign to sleep. All except Kotori that is.

"Kotori-chaaan... I wanna sleep~ Stop being creepy and start following me to bed!" Honoka whined, unhappy that her grey haired lover was still listening on Umi's and Nico's 'hot' night.

"You go on ahead first then Honoka-chan." Kotori replied, not willing to budge. What she saw next instantly make her follow Honoka back to their bedroom. Honoka stripped all of her clothing, revealing her slightly toned body due to pounding mochi.

"Well if you don't wanna sleep with me, I can't force you right?" Honoka seductively asked before sauntering back to her bedroom, effectively enabling Nico privacy to 'cure' Umi.

XXXXXX

"U-Umi-chan... Slow down!"

"Sorry, I-I can't stop my hips! Ahn!"

"U-Umi-chan, I-I'm coming!"

"Ah!" Silence ensued, leaving the two of them lying on the bed. Both were sweating and panting heavily after their two hour night session, leaving them exhausted.

"Hey Nico... Thanks for helping me to get rid of the aphrodisiac's effect..."

"N-No it's fine..." An awkward atmosphere soon settled as both of them had nothing else to say.

"Come here Nico, I want to wake up with you beside me..." Umi murmured, pulling Nico closer towards her body.

"I swear, one minute you're so innocent, the next minute you're back to your flirtatious self." Nico sighed before hugging Umi.

"Yes yes, whatever you say... I'll always love you?" Umi tried to appease her younger girlfriend, which was somewhat successful to a certain extent.

"I'll always love you too, but why does that sound like it's forced?" Nico asked, suspicion growing with every second.

'Nico over thinks things sometimes...' Umi thought before falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

Nico: WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?! REALLY, YOUR IDEA OF A ROMANTIC SCENE IS ME FALLING INTO WATER?! YOU B*TCH! *insert image of Nico strangling me*

Umi: Nico! Let Talisman-san go! Honestly, it wasn't that bad... At least you dried off...

Umi's right. Anyway, even if Nico does strangle me to death I'm still happy.

Umi: Oh? Why?

Cause I managed to obtain the SR Eli event card!

Nico: Oh right... Enya-chan plays SIF, how could I've forgotten?

Eli: Well, she's happy... Anyway Nico, she didn't say that you're going to be in a romantic scene. In fact, she said that you're going to reflect on your relationship.

Thanks for clearing up Eli, unfortunately I plan to involve you in some trouble in the next chapter...

Eli: I think I can wait till the next chapter to find out... Anyway, to all the readers out there please review!

Umi and Nico: See you till then!

Yep, see you guys soon...


	14. Chapter 14

Rin: Yahoo! We're back nya!

Maki: Hmph, Candus98 I appreciate your reassurance but knowing Talisman-san, disastrous things can happen...

Maki, you should really learn how to shut up at times. By the way, why are you two dressed in those costumes?

Nozomi: Oh my, Enya-chan doesn't know that today's Halloween?

I do, but it's not like it's a holiday in Singapore... I still have to go back for supplementary lessons.

Eli: Well, since you're now free why don't you join us?

Not you too... Whatever, I'll write this chapter first then join you guys.

Rin: Yay! Rin wants to say that Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live at all nya!

XXXXXX

"Haa... This is so tiring..." Umi sighed, sitting in the middle of the classroom waiting for parents to arrive. It was 4.00 pm and currently waiting for Eli's mother to arrive. Nico and Nozomi were beside her, acting as her helpers for menial tasks.

"I totally agree..." Nico agreed, fanning herself with a book.

"Nicocchi, could you do me a favour? This is a list of books I want you to help me pick up from the library..." Nozomi said while handing Nico a piece of paper.

"Sure but why now?" Nico asked, wanting to spend as little energy as possible.

"Those books may come in handy should Elichi's mother wants to know how she helped others..." Nozomi trailed off, wanting Nico to get the hint. Luckily, Nico did get the hint and ran off to collect the books.

"Speak of the devil..." Umi murmured, noticing that Eli and her mother had entered the classroom. She decided to put on a weary smile before asking Eli's mother what she wanted to hear. To her surprise, she asked the weirdest question she has heard that afternoon.

"Is my daughter in a relationship with anyone of the same sex?"

XXXXXX

"Let's see... Loveless World, Cutie Panther and Pure Love Lens? How the heck is this going to be useful in helping Eli-chan?! Whatever, I better get back to Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan soon..." Nico said while reading the titles of the books Nozomi wanted. As she approached the classroom, she heard an unfamiliar voice speaking to Umi.

"Are you sure that you are not aware of the possibility that Eli may be in a relationship?"

"Absolutely. Even if she is currently in a relationship, Ayase's grades are perfect and is well-liked by her classmates."

"I see..." Eli's mother glanced at her daughter before turning back to Umi. Nico took this opportunity to enter the classroom and to walk over to Nozomi's left.

"Here." Nico whispered, silently passing the books to Nozomi.

"Thanks, let's help Elichi out." Nozomi whispered back before getting Eli's and her mother's attention.

"As what Sonoda-sensei had said, Ayase is also a very kind person as she recommended these books to help me in my literature!" Nozomi said, handing the three books to Eli's mother.

"W-What Tojo said was correct. Her grades has increased dramatically after reading those books!" Umi quipped, her voice going an octave higher. She was horrified when she saw that the books were all R18, deeming it as unacceptable in the half-Russian's eyes.

"Really? Let's see the content then..." The mother said, not once believing Nozomi or Umi. Both Eli and Umi gulped, not understanding Nozomi's train of thoughts.

'Damn it... Nozomi, you're so going to be in big trouble...' Was what Umi and Eli thought before Eli's mother silently read through the books.

XXXXXX

'"I'll catch you!" Kami muttered to herself as Kino walked past.' The mother read, slightly confused on why one of the characters wanted to catch the second character. Deciding to dive straight into the plot, she flipped to the middle, only to be met with more confusion. '"You're pretty cold but hey, I still love you all the same." Lie murmured in Kino's ear, eliciting a blush from the petite girl.' Was what she read before deciding to flip to the ending. What she saw at the end made her flare up instantly.

"Kami and Kino are together in bed while Lie ends up bedding Mizono?! Okay Eli, explain to me! Explain to me why you allowed your classmate to read such an adult book! Plus, that was a forbidden love wasn't it?!" Eli's mother shouted, embarrassed that she had seen such a book. Nozomi noted down that she had gotten unusually embarrassed after reading the contents despite not having any direct adult references.

"M-Mama, there's still two more..." Eli said, starting to cower under her mother's rage.

"Fine, two more chances then." Her mother replied before picking up the next book, Loveless World. '"I'm sorry, I want you to remember me... But, would it be better if you didn't?" Kohano asked while gazing at the full moon.' She took one look at the opening sentence and decided to simply skip to the end of the book.

"I've a really bad feeling about this Nozomi..." Umi whispered to the purple-haired student beside her.

"The forbidden flame will never go out, no matter how much I try to freeze it... However, I've to say goodbye before I depart... Depart to the land of sorrow..." Eli's mother said before closing the book. "Eli, you left one more chance." She continued, not bothering to face Eli as she picked up the last book.

"Hey Nozomi-chan, this is not working..." Nico said, worried about her friend's fate.

"I can see that, which is why I've a last resort..." Nozomi responded, smirking slightly as Eli's mother read 'Pure Love Lens'.

"I hope your last resort is indeed a last ditch effort... Cause Eli lost her last chance." Umi, Nozomi and Nico turned their attention to Eli's mother, who was clearly bordering between rage and calmness.

"Oh! My last ditch effort is... THIS!" Nozomi casually said before pouncing on her, groping her breasts as tightly as possible.

"Kyah! Y-You p-pervert!"

"Excuse me... Is this Nozomi Tojo's classroom?" A high pitched voice broke the chaos in the classroom. "Ah! Nozomi! I'm here for the parent-teacher meet...ing..." She continued before stopping when she noticed Eli's mother.

"Cert poberi... Mizono-san, why are you here? More importantly, why did you write THAT book?!"

"Come on... Lie, you really need to loosen up..." This shocked everyone but the two parents.

"EH?!"

XXXXXX

"Basically, you're not accepting of homosexuals because of Nozomi's mother?" Eli asked, eyes widening with surprise.

"Haa... That's right, I mean who would accept someone I had sex with...?" Lie said, embarrassed that her secret has been found out.

"Lie, just admit it... Both of us know that you actually fell for lil' old me~" Mizono crooned while placing her hands directly on top of Lie's breasts.

"Watch it. I just got myself groped by your daughter and unless you seriously don't want me to date you, get your mitts off me. Honestly, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to me..." Lie warned, glaring at Mizono all this while.

"Yep yep, the worst thing besides being named a Chinese name despite not having Chinese blood in you." Mizono said. Before Lie could even retort, she was cut off by someone else.

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but can I leave? I really have to get home to cook dinner." Umi said, not wanting to play the straight man in the messed up conversation. "Nico, let's go. Oh by the way Lie Ayase, I lied. Another thing, Alisa's dating her teacher. To Mizono Tojo, Nozomi's dating the school nurse." Umi said before carrying Nico bridal style and fleeing the scene.

"Umi-chan, why did you say that?" Nico asked, half expecting Lie, Eli and maybe Maki to chase after them. None of the people mentioned appeared to chase them, enabling Nico to heave a sigh of relief.

"I'm tired and hungry. Let's get back and have a shower later okay?" Umi replied, picking up speed as she ran. Nico happily nodded and snuggled closer towards Umi as they went back to Umi's residence. Meanwhile, Maki got an unexpected text from Nozomi as it was unusual for Nozomi to text.

"Come to my classroom, I want to introduce you to my mother? Oh shoot... Why must Nozomi-chan make my life this difficult?" Maki sighed before leaving her office to meet Mizono and Nozomi. In Akihabara, Tsubasa got a message from Eli. However, unlike Maki's received text, the text she received sent shivers down Tsubasa's spine.

'Tsubasa Kira, you're dead when I see you at the place you work at tomorrow. From Lie Ayase, mother of Eli Ayase.'

XXXXXX

Tsubasa: Talisman! Help me!

What the hell... Look, Lie's not going to kill you.

Lie: Yes I am. She seduced my daughter. *Takes out a revolver*

Mizono: No way I'm letting you commit a crime! *Knocks revolver out of Lie's hand*

Eli: Haa... Talisman-san, you weren't kidding about the trouble part.

Is it that bad compared to dark places?

Eli: Yeah... So Mama and Nozomi's mother are your OCs?

I guess? I just created names for them as it's too long to call Lie 'Eli's mother' or simply 'she'.

Kotori: Enya-chan! Please wear this! Once you're done we can head to the Halloween party!

*Puts on Halloween costume* Let's go then.

Rin: Alright nya! *Leaves the mysterious area with everyone and I*

Lie: ... You know... When she said 'everyone', she meant Muse right...?

Mizono: Come on, let's help her out! Reviews are wanted by me!

Lie: Also, the story characters' names are all anagrams. See if you can unscramble them. Well, that's that. Do svidania. (Good bye)

Mizono: See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Mizono: magasaurus-chan, you're absolutely correct!

Lie: Don't get too happy...

Lie, loosen up. Anyway, there's still three more anagrams in Chapter 14!

Nico: That's right! So post your answers as reviews at Enya's Facebook page and stand to win a chance to get groped by Nozomi-chan!

Uh... Nico, that's not what you're supposed to say...

Maki: Post your answers as a review here and no, Nozomi won't be groping anyone.

Maki should also lighten up... Anyway, I don't own Love Live and have no idea why are the two mothers still here.

Lie and Mizono: Hey!

XXXXXX

The cheers coming from the crowd boomed throughout the field as they waited for the chairwoman to deliver her speech.

"Let's see... To all those people participating the events, do your best!" The crowd went while after hearing the short speech. Nico was sitting in a corner with Nozomi and Kotori beside her.

"Wah... Today's sports festival seems exciting!" Kotori beamed, waiting for Honoka to come back from the vending machine.

"I couldn't care less. Rather, at least we get to skip school legally!" Nico said, clearly uninterested in the festival.

"Nicocchi, if you keep that attitude up I'll have to give you my breast rub~" Nozomi sang, her hands moving in a groping fashion. Nico clamped her mouth shut, turning her attention to Umi, who was walking over to them.

"Kotori, happy birthday. Sorry that we could only celebrate it afterwards." Umi apologised.

"It's fine! Besides, I've Honoka-chan, Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan here with me!" Kotori replied, hugging Nico in the process.

"I see, well then have a nice day." Umi said before heading over to the stands where Rin was. "By the way, release Nico already!" She shouted, jealousy starting to consume her. Kotori immediately released Nico from her grasp, allowing the girl to breathe.

"Haa... Haa... Damn it, stop doing that!"

"Sorry Nico-chan, but I just can't help it..."

"Whatever... Ah, Honoka-chan's back with our drinks!"

"Sorry! Here, green tea for Nozomi-chan, fruit juice for me and Kotori..." Honoka trailed off, making the person not mentioned to grow suspicious.

"Hey, what did you get for me?"

"Uh... Milk?" This caused a few of Nico's veins to burst. She attempted to hurl her fist at Honoka before getting groped by Nozomi.

"N-Nozomi! Get off me!"

"Not until you calm down! Anyway, I wanted to read a book while waiting for the festival too be over..." Nozomi took out a book and showed it to the other three.

"What the hell...? You better ensure that no one from that book comes after us!"

XXXXXX

"Hmm... Wonder what's Nozomi doing..." Eli sighed to herself as she prepared for her event.

"Ah, Eli-chan nya! Ready to show the other classes how fast you are nya?" Rin asked Eli, who did not noticed the cat-like woman's presence.

"Rin... Yeah, just wondering what Nozomi's reading..." Eli replied, tucking back one of her golden locks behind her ear. "Well, I got to go." She said before walking towards the track.

"Book huh? I wanna know what's Nozomi reading nya!" Rin said to herself before sprinting off in Nozomi's direction.

"Oh, Hoshizora-sensei. Nice to see you so energetic early in the morning..."

"Principal Minami! Y-Yes, nice to see you too nya!" Rin stuttered, not looking at the chairwoman directly.

"I suppose that you are also curious about the book Tojo-san's holding?" The chairwoman asked, glancing towards Nozomi's direction.

"Y-You too nya? I've a bad feeling though nya..." Rin asked, shocked to know that her employer would also engage in a little snooping.

"Doesn't it add to the excitement? Let's go, we're near them anyway..." The chairwoman concluded before walking up to the four women gathered at a corner. Rin silently followed, praying to herself that Nozomi wasn't reading anything scary.

"... And then, Toriko watched as Miu performed her dance, dazzling everyone including the judges and Toriko..." Nozomi read out before noticing Rin and the chairwoman beside her.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Discovering an idiot writer's book being read out by her daughter it seems." This sentence, though confusing the three adults, made perfect sense to Nico.

"Nozomi-chan... How many people did your mother know...?" Nico asked, fully aware of the writer's source of inspiration.

"Nicocchi sure is perspective... I'm guessing probably all of us?" Nozomi suggested, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Before Nico could even continue, she was interrupted by someone she knew.

"Nozomi! I won first place and beaten my own record!" Eli's voice sounded out from the distance. Nozomi instantly directed her attention to the quarter-Russian and hugged her.

"Elichi, good job! Let's watch Hanayo run the bread eating event!" Nozomi exclaimed before leading Eli away. The last thing they saw from Nozomi was a smirk on her face, giving the chairwoman and Nico a 'keep on guessing, I won't tell you' expression.

"I seriously want to bash that girl..."

"Yazawa-san, you're extremely right for once."

Rin, Honoka and Kotori simply sat there confused about the random conversation they just heard.

XXXXXX

"Hey Nico, I got some soda for you."

"Umi-chan actually getting Nico something she hates? Umi-chan..." Nico's eyes soon welled up with tears, touched by her lover's kind gesture.

"Is your mother still grieving over your father's loss?" The chairwoman asked, knowing that Umi may be either angry or confused when the topic was raised.

"Nope, she kind of got it over as soon the funeral ended... Actually, I doubt she ever cared about my father's death. Why do you ask?" Umi responded, slightly taken aback by the question.

"No, it's nothing... Just wondering if she had gotten over it after 15 years..." The chairwoman sighed. Nico and Umi detected a mixture of loneliness and relief but decided to ignore it.

"Nico-chan, the item finding event is going to start soon! You better go!" Kotori said, looking at her watch while informing Nico. Nico heard this and immediately went to the gathering area, leaving Umi, Kotori and the chairwoman seated at the corner. Honoka had left to tend to her sweet shop and Rin went back to congratulate Hanayo for getting her rice bread.

"Mom, explain to the two of us why you asked about Umi-chan's mother."

XXXXXX

"Gahh! What the heck is this?! I've to find a person whose affection is unrequited? I swear, Nozomi must be the one who created these questions!" Nico cursed as she saw many other participants scratching their heads. "Wait a minute... There is someone, thank you Nozomi!" She thanked Nozomi, who was sitting at the sidelines with Maki and Eli, and ran towards a certain woman.

"Kotori, I've no idea what you are trying to imply. Sonoda-san's my high school classmate and as a classmate, I'm concerned about her..." The chairwoman tried to dodge her daughter's question to no avail.

"Hey chairwoman! You're that bloody Toriko in the book Nozomi read just now right? Come with me!" Nico rudely shouted before grabbing the chairwoman's hand, stunning the chairwoman completely. Umi seemed to figure out something and immediately grabbed the book that Nico implied. What she saw after reading a few random pages confirmed her hypothesis.

"No wonder... I swear, Mizono Tojo is clearly a mysterious individual..."

"Umi-chan? Who is Mizono Tojo?"

XXXXXX

"Yay, you won. Can you tell me what you needed me for?" Toriko dryly asked, wanting to escape from the school as soon as possible.

"Oh, I need someone whose love is not returned. You loved Umi-chan's mother but she didn't love you back right?" Nico replied casually, using her tone as bait to capture the older woman. Unfotunately for Toriko, like a bird that got shot by a hunter, she fell into Nico's trap.

"I never confessed to Miu... I saw her with her husband and simply assumed that she will never return my feelings..." Toriko said, clearly regretting her decision in the past.

"Well then, never fear, Tojo-chan's tarot reading is available 24/7!" Nozomi said, appearing out of the blue.

"No, I'm SO not going to use that service of yours like what I did with Mizono!" Toriko exclaimed, wary of the purple-haired girl's intention.

"Yep yep but are you sure you won't gamble your chance one more time?" Nozomi asked, her hand turning over to reveal an upright Empress card. Nico didn't understand what the card meant but she knew what she could do to help the chairwoman.

XXXXXX

"Nico, how was it? Did you win with Kotori's mother helping you?" Umi asked, slightly drained from explaining her conclusion about the book to Kotori three times.

"Yeah, but could you call your mom over? It's time for Nico the scriptwriter to edit the ending of Anemone Heart!" Nico responded, holding up Nozomi's book. Umi immediately called her mother to come over while Kotori decided to read the book held in Nico's possession.

"Umi, I do hope you have a good reason for me to come over..." A woman with navy blue hair tied into a low ponytail asked her daughter. Umi simply nodded and pointed to the chairwoman who was up on stage once again to give the closing speech.

"Mother, please pay attention to what she says. It'll change your lives and maybe hers if you do listen." Umi's mother nodded, unaware of the scheme she was roped into.

"Mom, Umi-chan's mother is here. I don't know what Nico-chan wants you to do but I'm behind you all the way!" Kotori informed her mother, who gave her daughter a quick nod of thanks before starting her speech.

"Thank you all for attending this event, on behalf of the school I hope that all of you enjoyed today's sport festival!" She started off, receiving tired cheers from the students and some teachers. "Also, as the object Nico Yazawa of class 2-2 has used to win the item finding event I have one thing to say!" Toriko continued, her face starting to heat up.

"Uh... Umi? What am I supposed to pay attention to? Toriko-san is not saying anything important..."

"Shh... Wait for it, she'll do so provided she doesn't messes up."

"Mess what up? Umi, this better not be a trick..."

"I, Toriko Minami, love Miu Sonoda, mother of Umi Sonoda and will continue to do so!" The chairwoman shouted, completely embarrassed by her students' 'genius' idea. The crowd went silent for a moment before cheering louder than the start of the festival.

"Toriko... Umi, you brought me here to hear... this...?" Miu asked, blushing furiously. "That woman, she should have the decency to do such an important part of a young woman's life in private!" She continued. Umi wanted to tell her mother that she was no longer young but decided against it, choosing to lead her mother upstage instead.

"Accept! Accept!" The crowd chanted. Nozomi gave a smile of accomplishment before going over to where Umi and Nico was.

"What a good way to end of the festival right?"

"At least it's better than Eli's mother and yours..."

"Hmph, Nico doesn't want to get involved in your weird books again!"

"But it makes life interesting doesn't it?" The three of them watched as the two mothers shared a kiss, eliciting hoots and roars from the crowd. As the kiss ended so did the festival, leaving the students nothing but the memories of an unusual sports festival.

"Hey Miu, want to head over to Umi's house to celebrate Kotori's birthday?" Toriko asked, clasping on to her new lover's hand.

"Sure, but why her house? Ah, whatever... Let's just head over." Miu sighed, clasping Toriko's hand tightly. With that, the two women left the school, leaving the others to clear the mess caused at the school. If one noticed closely, the two of them leaving together is exactly like a scene one would see in romance movies, sunset framing them as they became dots in the distance.

XXXXXX

Miu: What the heck is this? Talisman-san, you seriously have no talent in writing this.

Ouch. That's painful...

Lie: Well, at least the readers would know that you love to use anagrams.

Is that supposed to be good? Anyway, Rin! I love you!

Rin: Nya?! Enya-chan, I'm dating Kayo-chin nya!

For giving me five love gems in SIF... Seriously, let me finish.

Rin: Sorry nya...

Maki: Know what, this is rubbish. If only I wasn't a Love Live character I could be spared from reading this...

Yeah yeah whatever...

Honoka: So since we're talking about this freely, that means we won't celebrate Kotori's birthday?

Yes. Can someone find a way to end this conversation? I really need to get back to doing my holiday homework. *Leaves mysterious room*

Maki: She's gone huh? Oh well, please review this fanfic negatively to hurt Talisman-san.

Kotori: Maki-chan! Don't do that, she'll probably do something bad to you and Nozomi-chan!

Eli: I'm starting to understand why Talisman-san left... Good bye readers...

All the people in here: Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Honoka: Hey there! Uh... Enya-chan, what am I supposed to say?

Haa... You're supposed to talk about the reviews.

Konaho: magasaurus-san, once again you're right. Unfortunately, you forgotten about me, Kami and Kino...

Kami and Kino: That's right!

Maki: Does it really matter? I'm sure by now the readers know that you guys are anagrams of us and also our mothers...

Kami: Maki dear, this is no excuse to forget us you realise that?

Moving on... Candus98, regarding your question about Tsubasa's disappearance... Uh, Lie? What actually happened to her?

Tsubasa: Tada! I'm still alive and well!

Lie: I simply locked her in Eli's room.

That's kidnapping... Ah well, all's well ends well.

Tsubasa: To celebrate my return, I'll play a major role in this chapter!

Nico: What the hell happen to the UmixNico fanfic?!

*Laughs nervously* Well, nice talking to you guys! Bye! *Leaves mysterious room*

Nico: ... Fine, just review this chapter before I delete all the data in this computer.

XXXXXX

Tsubasa sighed as she looked at the people passing by Aerial Designs before directing her attention to her book that she borrowed at the library. Nico was dozing off on the table which she was supposed to be studying for her test held on the next day while Kotori was locked in her room doing god know what. Tsubasa let out a second sigh before smacking Nico on the head with the library book.

"Ow! What the hell do you need to smack me for?!" Nico screeched, completely taken aback by the sudden smack on her head.

"You're sleeping instead of studying. Anyway, want to go out for dinner later? It's 6.30pm and I doubt anyone's going to come in..." Tsubasa dryly responded before inviting her younger colleague for dinner.

"The heck?! Tsubasa Kira, never did I expect you to be a paedophile... Or a cheater..." Nico said, faking shock upon hearing Tsubasa's invitation. Needless to say, Tsubasa was offended by Nico's response.

"First and foremost, I'm not a paedophile. That would be a category to which Umi falls under. Secondly, I don't cheat on Eli-chan!"

"Finally got you to admit huh?"

"D-Damn it..." Tsubasa was embarrassed that she had blurted out the secret she had kept under wraps for months to someone. The fact that Nico was the one who heard made things worse for Tsubasa. Before she could explain herself, the two employees received a text message from an unknown number.

'Dear Tsubasa

You've been invited to a party held on the eve of Halloween at Nishikino's residence by Roisin Ó Floinn. The party will be held at 7.00pm sharp. The attire for the party is listed below and must be followed closely.

Attire: Amateur journalist clothes

Name: Eva Angelo

Age: 22

Nationality: British

Personality: Lively and sociable, you form lasting relations fairly well. However, your naive character lands you into trouble often.

Relationships:

Roisin Ó Floinn: Irish auctioneer who takes pride in her job. She's your best friend and constantly gets you out of trouble.

Airin Langenberg: Swedish police officer who is somewhat soft at heart. You've no relation to her.

Haruka Yamaki: Japanese mafia leader, a dangerous one in fact. You've no relation to her.

Kwek Yu Ting: Chinese electrician hired to fix faulty lights (if there's one). You've no relation to her.

Antonia Lehner: Austrian politician who is invited by Roisin as a friend. You don't get along well with her due to different views on minor things...

Vera Romanova: Russian doctor, not much is known about her even in Russia. You've no relation to her.

Erika von Stahlherz: German maid who served Roisin dutifully for years. You get along well with her.

Charlotte Harris: Australian actress that has starred in many films. She doesn't like you much due to your sensitive questions.

Leyla Hussaini: Jordanian magician that you've met on your travels. You get along very well with her.

Have a nice day!

Mizono Tojo'

Tsubasa could only look at her text in confusion while she glanced at her colleague, who was also just as confused. Kotori took this moment to enter the main room to share some news.

"Tsubasa-chan, Nico-chan, did you receive any confusing messages from Nozomi's mother?"

"Yeah, what the heck was that all about? It gave me a list of things and some weird relationship details..." Tsubasa nodded in agreement with Nico's statement. Hearing this, Kotori gasped as she was sure that her two employees would know about the type of party it actually was but quickly regained her composure.

"I also agree with you on that part. By the way, I want to tell the both of you that the 30th and 31st of October are no working days! After all, it's Halloween right?" Kotori chirped, clearly excited about the upcoming event.

"Got it... Anyway, shall we close early? I'm seriously hungry and Nico just rejected my dinner invitation..." Tsubasa remarked, shooting a look of triumph in Nico's direction, which irked the younger girl.

"Sounds good! Besides, Nico needs to study right?"

"Urk..."

"By the way Tsubasa-chan, shouldn't you invite someone else like... Lie's daughter maybe?" Kotori gave Tsubasa a wink before closing Aerial Designs, sending panic throughout Tsubasa.

'Damn it... How many people know about me and Eli-chan? Anyway, maybe I should invite Eli-chan out...' Tsubasa mused to herself before texting Eli. Nico used this time to go back and study for her upcoming tests, fearing that she would receive Nozomi's breast rubs if she don't.

XXXXXX

"I'm really going for this party huh? Haa... Hello there! My name's Eva Angelo and I'm a journalist!" Tsubasa said while looking at herself through a mirror, attempting to use an English accent. "Whatever, I better get going..." She muttered to herself before leaving the house. When she got to Maki's house, she was stunned by the sheer size of the house but rang the doorbell anyway.

"Ah! Eva, ye made it nya!"

"Uh... Rin, don't tell me that you're Roisin Ó Floinn?"

"Hmm? Yeah I am, c'mon in nya!"

"Thank you?" Tsubasa was slightly amused that Rin was her auctioneer friend, making herself wonder who was who in the party. As soon as she entered, she decided to locate Maki who was standing near a corner.

"Hello there, are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Par-ty? Not really... I'm just here to fix those things..." Maki pointed to the lights while speaking in a heavy Chinese accent. Tsubasa noted that Maki was the electrician but decide to interact more with the red-haired woman.

"You mean the lights? I see... My name's Eva Angelo, may I know yours?"

"... Kwek Yu Ting, I from China." Tsubasa nodded at Maki before waving goodbye to find some else to interact. Maki took the wave as a signal to head towards the room where all the light controls were.

"Ah... I spilled wine on my suit..." Kotori said while seated on a chair not far from Tsubasa.

"Have you taken your medicine? You seem anaemic..." Eli, who was seated beside Kotori asked, handing her some pills which Tsubasa assumed to be medicine.

'Eli's the doctor huh? I wonder what's Kotori's role...' Tsubasa thought to herself before approaching them.

"Hmph. Angelo, how nice to meet you here." Kotori said in a harsh tone unlike her soft image. "Have you finally admitted that the Sachertorte is better than minced pies?" She continued, giving Tsubasa a flash of kindness before returning to her serious expression. Tsubasa then understood her employer's role in the unusual party.

"No way am I going to admit that Antonia. But on more formal terms, can I interview you about your recent political victory against political leader Hannah Wolf?" Tsubasa asked, making up a random identity on the spot. Thankfully, the grey-haired woman played along.

"I suppose... Just remember to make it more neutral in your magazines..."

"Yes yes... So miss doctor, where are you from?" Tsubasa turned her attention to Eli, ignoring Kotori completely.

"Russia, call me Vera Romanova. Came here after Ó Floinn invited me..."

"Oh? How did you meet her?"

"Saved her from the cold, sent her to the airport, came here for vacation, got dragged here..." Both Tsubasa and Kotori were appalled at the quarter-Russian's apathetic front but said nothing about it.

"Uh... Okay then, I'll leave her in your care..." Tsubasa managed to form out before walking to the other participants.

"Ah! Wenn es nicht die Geliebte Freundin Eva Angelo!" A purple-haired girl exclaimed before rushing towards Tsubasa.

"A-Ah... Erika, have you not mastered the English language yet?" Tsubasa asked, unable to understand German.

"Nein... Aber ich kann vestehen, Englisch perfekt!" Nozomi happily continued while glancing at Honoka.

"Basically she's saying that you're Roisin's friend and that she could understand English but not speak it." Kotori said, translating Nozomi's words with ease. "I learnt German both as Antonia and as Kotori you know!" She beamed for a split second before returning to her seat. Tsubasa decided to approach Honoka to learn more about her role.

"Well well... If it isn't miss snoop-a-lot, how have ya been mate?" Honoka asked, clearly irritated by Tsubasa's presence.

"O-kay, you're the actress. Good bye!" Tsubasa said before running towards the stage.

"Oh my! Eva Angelo, do you still remember me?" Umi, who was on stage dressed like a magician asked.

"Leyla... from Jordan was it?"

"Yep! I got an invitation to perform magic at this party!" Umi pulled out a cuddly rabbit from her hat before cuddling it.

"Well, see you around then. I wonder where's Roisin...?" Somewhere near the entrance, Hanayo and Nico could be seen fighting among themselves. Hanayo was dressed in a police uniform while Nico was dressed in a suit without the tie and unbuttoned shirt. 'Maybe I could go in closer to hear their conversation...' She muttered to herself before one of Umi's bunny sprinted towards the duo, nearly ramming into Tsubasa. A few minutes later, the bunny hopped towards her as if it wants to be picked up. Before she could do so, the bunny went back to Umi's hat.

"Hey Eva, check out their conversation I got from my bunny!"

"Leyla...? That's wrong but let me listen to it too!" Umi soon switched on the transmitting device that the rabbit had collected a while ago.

"Why did you come to this party? You should have no business here! Leave right now!" Nico's voice played through the device.

"I'm a friend of Roisin Ó Floinn and I shall attend her party whether you like it or not!" Hanayo's voice followed.

"You're going to mess things up!"

"Mess what up? D-Don't tell me you're going to steal stuff again!"

"No! I-I just don't want you here! Y-Yeah, that's all!" Tsubasa realised that the conversation was off in some ways but couldn't place her finger on it. Nevertheless, she written down information on the two characters before wandering aimlessly in the living room. All of a sudden, the lights flickered off, causing many to panic and Eli to scream.

"W-What the...?"

"Ausgingen die Lichter?!"

"God damn it!"

"Bam!" A shot rang out in the darkness before a muffled groan was heard. Tsubasa panicked as she wasn't sure whether the shot was real or fake, making it hard to decide her next actions. When the lights came on however, Tsubasa received a great shock.

"N-No w-way..."

XXXXXX

Miu: Seriously Talisman-san, you've no talent. You better quit as a writer.

Shut it, I like writing. Anyway, the German translations are slightly inaccurate as I used my hand phone to translate the words.

Wenn es nicht die Geliebte Freundin Eva Angelo!: If it isn't mistress's friend Eva Angelo!

Nein... Aber ich kann vestehen, Englisch perfekt!: No... But I can understand English perfectly!

Ausgingen die Lichter?!: The lights went out?!

Yeah, here's the translation in case you really don't want to look it up yourself.

Rin: W-What's going to happen to us nya?!

Eli: Y-Yeah... It's kind of scary to admit...

Tsubasa: Aw... Eli-chan doesn't have to worry with me here! *Hugs Eli*

Eli: R-Right...

Seriously guys... Stop being so mushy.

Nico: Hmph! You're just jealous that you've no one to show your love to!

At least it's better than Maki... Oh wait, Maki!

Maki: What?

You've forgotten to address Candus98's other question!

Nozomi: Yup~ So Maki-chan, do you like it when I touch your nipples?

Maki: *Face heats up* T-THERE'S NO WAY I-I'LL LIKE YOU GROPING ME!

Nozomi: I-I see... *pouts*

Maki: H-Hey Nozomi-chan... A-Actually... IdoloveitwhenyoutouchmynipplesbutIdon'tlikeitwhenyoudoitwithothergirls!

Woah... That's one fast message. I better trans-

Nozomi: Enya-chan, if you know what's good for you... You would think twice about translating Maki's love for me~

She's lost it... Hey guys, if you think she deserves to be placed in a mental hospital please review! *Points to Nozomi*

Nozomi: If you guys think Enya-chan deserves a special rubbing, please review~ *Hands flexing in groping motion*

Eep... Well bye guys! *Flees mysterious room*

All: Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Candus98, though I'm happy that you reviewed but this is making Nozomi trying to grope me! *Runs away from Nozomi*

Nozomi: Enya-chan~ Don't run away from me! I haven't given you my special breast rub! *Chases after me*

Maki: *Sob* I can't believe I admitted that I'm a pervert...

Eli: Uh... Cheer up? I doubt that anyone could even translate what you said...

Rin: Kayo-chin! Where are you nya?

What's wrong?

Rin: Maki's house is too dark nya~

Maki: Whoops, I've no idea on how to fix the lights. *Whistles*

Tsubasa: You're evil... Anyway, Candus98 you better ask Lie about my kidnap in private...

Lie: Yeah... I'm sure you like to poke your nose in my business... *Takes out revolver*

Stop it, can't you vent your anger on someone else?

Lie: I don't like her.

Bloody hell... I should have thrown all of you out when Maki and Rin appeared...

Nico: Don't you dare.

Nozomi: Alright, let's start? Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Roisin!" Tsubasa screamed, horrified to see that Rin was covered in blood. Eli walked towards Rin to check for signs of life. Tsubasa's fear came true when Eli shook her head, indicating that Rin was dead.

"N-Nobody leaves this mansion until this murder case has been solved!" Hanayo ordered, locking the door.

"B-But... who's going... to find the murderer...?" Kotori breathed out, clutching her abdomen tightly.

"Antonia, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, worried about the politician's condition.

"She's been hit!" Honoka exclaimed, pointing to Kotori's now bloody suit.

"Soll ich die Polizei rufen?" Nozomi asked, unsure what to do in such a scenario.

"I've no idea what you may be saying but it's best if we don't do anything." Umi replied, gently swatting Nozomi's hand away from the phone. Nozomi nodded while helplessly looking at Kotori.

"Maid, get some towels. Bring as many as you can." Eli ordered. Nozomi immediately complied and went up to the bathroom to get the towels requested.

"It's a wonder that she could understand English..." Umi commented, surprised at Nozomi's command of German.

"I've an idea. I'll find the murderer!" Tsubasa said, fishing out her note book from her pockets.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Nico asked harshly, shooting Tsubasa a glare.

"I'm a journalist. I believe in finding the truth!"

"Well then miss journalist, you better be on your way to find the murderer." Tsubasa nodded in response to Hanayo before searching for something.

"Uh... Antonia? Where's the room where all the lights are?"

"H-How... should I... know?"

"Journalist, you better ask someone else. She needs all the energy she has to survive if she's to be saved."

"Ah! Ich bringe Sie zum Kontrollraum!" With that, Nozomi led Tsubasa to the basement which Maki was found.

"You English lady right? How party up there? Light go out just now so I fix." Maki said in her broken English with her heavy Chinese accent.

"No, the party's ruined at Roisin's dead. I want to ask you some questions though..." Tsubasa trailed off, aware of Maki's horrified expression.

"Okay. You ask, I say."

"Right, is it easy for the controls to go haywire?"

"Hay... wire...?"

"Spoil? Is it easy for the controls to spoil?"

"Very easy. You touch wrong and lights will no more." Tsubasa noted this down while Nozomi snickered at Maki's broken sentences. Maki glared at Nozomi for a split second before returning to her shocked expression.

"Next... Are the controls easy to fix?"

"Very hard. If very easy then I no job."

"That's true... Uh... Yu Ting was it? Do you know Roisin personally?"

"Nope. That Irish woman asked company to fix lights. Company sent me."

"Okay then. One more thing, do you know anyone in this party?" Maki shook her head in response, making Tsubasa shift her attention to someone else.

"Wait, the controls broke is because someone touch box above!"

"Hmm? Yu Ting, how do you know that?"

"Control go spoil when fix small mistakes on control. Right hand very pain..." Maki proceeded to reveal her slight burnt right hand. Tsubasa winced when she saw the raw hand but chose not to say anything.

"Can't believe I forgotten to ask the most important question of all... Alright, Erika you're next."

"Ja? Was ist lhre Frage?"

"First, I'll ask you some questions. Then, you'll reply by writing it down on my note book." Tsubasa said, handing her note book over to Nozomi.

"Okay, bin ich bereit!"

"I'll take that as a yes. First question, how long did you serve Roisin?" Nozomi scribbled down something on the note book before giving a thumbs-up.

"Next, do you hate her?" Once again, Nozomi scribbled down something. Tsubasa noted that Nozomi paused for at least ten seconds before continuing.

"What else...? Ah! Do you know anyone that attended this party?" Scribbling sounds were heard for the third time.

"Anything else?" Nozomi nodded before writing down for the last time in the note book, returning it to Tsubasa.

"Thanks, by the way, could you show me the way to the box Yu Ting mentioned? You better go up to the living room miss electrician..." Tsubasa asked Nozomi and gestured Maki to head on to the living room. Both nodded and proceeded to execute what was requested of them. At the living room, Tsubasa was ushered to a black box with a lightning print on it.

"Thanks Erika, go on and wait in the living room." Nozomi smiled before walking towards Honoka. "Let's see... I wonder what did Nozomi wrote?"

"Need translation?"

"M-Mafia leader!"

"It's Haruka you dolt. Anyway, that's German right?"

"Yes, here's the book."

"'Zehn Jahre' is 'ten years'. 'Nein tue ich nicht. Sie verwendet jedoch böse Möglichkeitan, zu erhalten, was sie wollen' would mean 'No I don't. However, she uses evil ways to obtain what she wants'. Let's see... Okay, 'Anders als du und Antonia weiss ich auch von Haruka. Sie ist ein Mafia-Führer und wird gerüchteweise verbreitet, um sein in einer Beziehung' would basically mean that 'Other than you and Antonia, I also know about Haruka. She's a mafia leader and is rumoured to be in a relationship'."

"You can actually be in a relationship?!"

"Shut up. Last one, 'Lassen Sie sich nicht von dem russischen Arzt Antonia zu behandeln, sie ist ein Serienmöder' means 'Don't let that Russian doctor treat Antonia, she's a serial killer'."

"Wait what?! Hey doctor! Get away from Antonia!" Tsubasa said before tackling Eli.

"Kakogo certa?!"

"Damn you... You, who exactly are you?!"

"Tch... I'm Vera Romanova, a doctor in Moscow!"

"Yeah right! You're actually a serial killer!" Hanayo showed a newspaper containing a picture of Eli.

"Fine fine, yes I'm a serial killer but that doesn't mean I'm the murderer! In fact, if I'm the murderer why are you guys still alive?!"

"Good point. Haruka, you're next."

"Hang on, don't dismiss her so quickly!" Nico angrily pointed her finger at Eli, who was tending to Kotori.

"Let's just get this over with... I really want to sleep with a 'serial killer' as Nozomi had dictated. Haruka, what's your relation to Roisin?"

"I dislike her."

"Fine then, who are you dating?"

"Urk... Okay, no one's looking at me right now..."

"Seriously, get to it. I really want to do something productive."

"So would I but that's what Mizono wants us to do right? Anyway, I'm dating her." Nico pointed in Hanayo's direction.

"What in the world?! The police officer who is shy but serious at the same freaking time?!"

"Yes, now get lost!" Tsubasa went up the stairs, hoping to find crucial information without interviewing more people.

"This is Roisin's room... Let's see whether I can ransack anything..."

"I found her journal!" A voice exclaimed, surprising Tsubasa. When she turned around, she heaved a sigh of relief before proceeding to lecture the newcomer.

"Leyla... What are you doing here?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing this but I really want to get back to bed with Nico... Not forgetting that I'm attending the Halloween party at school tomorrow..."

"Wait what? Ah... Whatever, just pass me that book and we'll be out in no time!" Umi nodded and handed over the book to Tsubasa who snatched it and skimmed through immediately.

"Got it! Let's see if this works!" Tsubasa wearily exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Hey Airin, did you give Haruka a ruby necklace? And Charlotte, were you once a professional shooter?"

"Yes." Both Hanayo and Honoka said, highlighting their boredom to Tsubasa.

"Okay here's my conclusion. The one who shot Roisin was Haruka as she was forced to give her necklace that was given by Airin to Roisin. However, since Airin was here and is a police officer, Haruka couldn't actually execute her plan as she would liked it. This is where Charlotte come in as she was used for masking Haruka's shot with hers. Charlotte's shot wasn't planned to be Antonia as all she need to do was to shoot somewhere at the exact same time as Haruka."

"Nice conclusion, but what do I have to gain by helping her?" Honoka gestured to Nico.

"And why the heck do I want to kill Roisin?" Tsubasa flashed a grin before continuing with her answer.

"Haruka's motive is simple, she wanted to get back the necklace given by Airin. However, Charlotte's slightly more complex. However, from my evidence, you didn't like Roisin at all but didn't want to risk your reputation as a world-famous actress. As such, you agreed to work with Haruka so that the common enemy will be removed by someone with a illegal background right?"

"Bingo nya!"

"R-Roisin? You're alive all this while?!"

"Hmm~ Nope nya~ Rin's Rin now and the party ended once you solved this murder nya!" Cheers echoed throughout the mansion, relieved that the party has ended.

"Finally... I wouldn't be able to tolerate it any longer if I have to fake that Chinese accent!"

"Geez... Mom can be so pushy! Why must I speak German throughout the whole party?!"

"Come on Nozomi, at least Tsubasa finished it within three hours..."

"Hmph, student council president's girlfriend takes three whole hours to solve the mystery? Tsubasa, you should be ashamed! Nico was so obvious too!"

"Shut up... It would have probably took longer if your girlfriend didn't use her bunny to get vital information!"

"Calm down, it was all premeditated by Tojo-san..."

"So... Can we like go home or something? Cause I'm actually making my mom run the sweet shop as Yukiho would be busy... y'know?"

"Yes we can Honoka-chan! Maki-chan, sorry for making such a mess of this house!"

"It's fine, I'm not the one cleaning up..."

"It's going to be your mother and theirs right?" Hanayo pointed to Nozomi's and Eli's direction.

"Yup, they deserved it. Anyway Nozomi-chan, let's go to your house."

"Alright let's head back home to sleep!" All cheered at Tsubasa's declaration and immediately went home, be it to sleep, prepare for Halloween the next day or to have sex.

"Hey Kami? Why the hell do I have to help you clean up this mess your daughter made?"

"Come on Lie, think of it as a gathering of the three of us!"

"That's right darling~"

"Grr... I too want to sleep..." With that, the three women began clearing up the mess made at the party.

"Hmm~ This murder mystery party sure was fun!"

"Yeah yeah, Kami, you should consider hiring the sea bird alliance to work here..."

"Toriko-chan and Miu-chan will kill me though..." They cleaned the whole mansion while chatting, all secretly hoping on how to make tomorrow's event at a certain school interesting...

XXXXXX

Maki: Damn you! Talisman-san, you're going too far!

Woah, shouldn't you be making out right now?

Nozomi: We can do it anywhere and anytime we want.

T-That sounds wrong...

Hanayo: Sex in public places... Oh my rice balls... *Nose bleeds*

Rin: KAYO-CHIN!

Haven't seen a nose bleed since chapter 6...

Tsubasa: Hey, shouldn't Nozomi be in a mental hospital right now?

Nah... Without her, this will be on a standstill without any sexual humour.

Rin: Enya-chan's cruel nya! Go create an OC for yourself to share your love with!

Eli: Sorry, she's kind of in a bad mood now due to Hanayo...

I know... But I'm not sure whether I like boys or girls...

Nico: Just choose a girl! It's all yuri here!

Umi: Let's just go... Who knows, Talisman-san may create an OC she'll feel strongly for.

Like hell I will. Anyway, review here on what you guys think in this chapter.

Kotori: And also tell us who would you like for Enya-chan to date!

Wait a min-

All but me: Bye!

Haa... Why do I bother?


	18. Chapter 18

Eli: We're back huh?

Hey... Don't make it sound like a chore...

Lie: Well I had it rough last night...

I see...

Tsubasa: Last night sure was boring!

Wait a minute. I thought Nozomi or Maki will cut in around here...?

Eli: About that... They went ahead to prepare for Halloween... Actually, all of them went ahead...

That's too fast...

Lie: Mizono, Kami, Toriko and Miu went on ahead too. So for now it's just us.

Well then, let's wrap this up. I don't own any of the Love Live characters. *Leaves mysterious room*

Eli: Are you sure that it's a good idea to not tell her?

Tsubasa: Affirmative, she'll freak out if she know what they are planning...

Lie: Let's just start...

XXXXXX

"Ready to go Nico?" A somewhat female frankenstein asked.

"Give me a few more seconds and... Alright! Umi-chan let's go!" A vampire replied the frankenstein. Today was Halloween and the two of them are heading down to the Halloween party held at Otonokizaka. Nico was dressed up as a vampire with the suit she used the day before. A red cape and fake teeth completed her vampire get up as she walked towards the school with her lover. Umi was dressed in a tattered uniform, her limbs covered with lines to symbolise threads. Part of her face was also covered with these lines and her right side of the forehead was marred with three silver studs.

"How do I look?"

"Sickly green if that's what you meant."

"Great! You actually look cool in that outfit..."

"I think that's a sarcastic remark... Ah, we're here already." At the school gate, the two of them spotted Eli, Nozomi and Tsubasa waiting for them.

"You guys finally arrived! As punishment, I'll have to give both of you a Halloween breast rub!" A jiang shi spoke, flexing her hands with glee.

"No way in hell I'm gonna let you do that! By the way, what ARE you?!" Nico asked, unsure what her breast loving friend was.

"A Chinese vampire. Unlike the normal jiang shis, I love breasts!" The jiang shi declared before pouncing on Nico.

"Hey Nozomi, stop it." A pirate said, motioning Nozomi to stop groping Nico's breasts.

"Aw... Elichi's a spoilsport..." Nozomi pouted. The pirate, Eli, was dressed in a revealing top that reveals the abdomen area and much of her cleavage. Her right eye was covered by a black eyepatch and had a cutlass hanging around the left hip area. In comparison, Nozomi was wearing a traditional Chinese attire with bead necklaces hanging around her neck. She was also wearing a hat that most jiang shis would wear with a charm that completed her look.

"Haa... Can we just go inside? I'm really cold..." A werewolf sighed, shivering due to the cold weather.

"Kira-san, are you by any chance a werewolf?" Umi asked, noticing the ears on top of Tsubasa's head.

"Yeah, wolf ears, wolf tail and ripped clothing equals to werewolf material... According to boss's lover at least..."

"You mean to say that Honoka-chan actually said that?!"

"Hey! Sorry that we're late!" A zombie said before crashing into Nico. The rest of the group of friends trailed behind the energetic leader.

"... Honoka, you are seriously not appetising to Nico."

"Am I now? Anyway, let's go in!" Honoka dragged Nico into the school while the rest chatted among themselves while following Honoka's lead.

XXXXXX

"Hey hey Maki-chan, ever shipped yourself with Rin-chan?" Kotori asked, eyes shining with a strange excitement. Maki choked on the spot before replying the grey haired woman.

"Seriously?! Ships AGAIN?! You still remember the disastrous train ride that you indirectly caused right?!" Maki exclaimed, not wanting to remember what had happened a while back. Kotori simply chuckled before returning to her question.

"Well... If you didn't react so strongly that day, you guys wouldn't be on the headlines right? Anyway, my question still stands."

"Fine, yes I did and yes she's hot if you want to ask. Now can we please drop this topic?"

"Okay Maki-chan!" Kotori beamed at her before checking the school's newly decorated surroundings. Jack-o-laterns were placed at every staircase in the school, cute cut-out ghosts were pasted at different corners and not to mention that some classes were chosen to host different events for visitors.

"Speaking of which... Kotori-chan, what are you dressed up as?"

"Me? I'm a witch! What about Maki-chan?"

"I'm an oni... Hanayo-chan's a mummy, Honoka-chan's a western zombie but I've no idea what the heck is Rin-chan dressed up as..."

"I'm a demon cat girl nya! Rather, what is Nozomi-chan dressed up as nya?" The three women glanced at Nozomi's attire and started speculating, some ideas being extremely hurting.

"A breast loving demon?"

"Kotori-chan, I seriously doubt that it'll be this simple... I think she's a goddess of fortune..."

"Maki-chan's idea is stupid nya~ Nozomi-chan's definitely a Chinese groper nya!"

"No no, Rin-chan's wrong! Nozomi-chan's most likely a rapist!

"It's you who got it wrong Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan is clearly a breast loving alien who dresses as a young woman from ancient China and the charm is what maintains her appearance!"

"Oh my, is this what you think I am?" The three of them spun around only to find Nozomi pouting at them. "Demon, groper, rapist and even an alien... Who do you exactly think I am?!" With that being said, Nozomi ran off.

"Maki-chan... Go after her nya..."

"I know that!" Maki immediately followed Nozomi, leaving the two women behind.

"Ah Kotori, have you seem Nozomi and Maki? We want all if us to enter the 'Yuri Haunted House' together..."

"Umi-chan... What is Nozomi dressed up as?

"A... breast loving jiang shi if I remembered it right... Why?"

"Because Maki-chan may never get to marry Nozomi-chan in this rate nya!" Umi stared at the sobbing duo while wondering what had happened when they separated.

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan's an idiot! I'm not that perverse..." Nozomi said, brushing off any tears threatening to fall. Currently, she's hiding near the 'Yuri Haunted House' as an attempt to hide from Maki. Unfortunately for her, she was easily spotted by Maki.

"Nozomi-chan, are you mad?" Maki asked, slowly walking towards Nozomi.

"I don't wish to speak to you nor hear you..." Nozomi said before distancing herself away from the red-haired school nurse.

"Well I don't care either way." Maki lunged forward, capturing Nozomi under her tight embrace.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you hear me out! What I said back then was extremely hurting and I'm aware of that. However, I truly regret my words back then. I understand if you hate me right now and I'm willing to accept that you don't want to see me again but please accept my apologies!"

"Silly Maki-chan, I don't hate you..." Nozomi grasped Maki's waist and pulled it towards her, bringing them closer. "Wanna go inside the haunted house together? It's supposed to bring us together..."

"Not sure what that means but sure why not?" The two of them went hand in hand, steeling themselves for what may spring out on them.

XXXXXX

"Heh heh... Who would be our first victim?"

"Apparently it'll be your daughter Mizono..."

"Not forgetting mine!"

"Uh... Explain to me why am I here when I'm supposed to be surveying the school?"

"Whatever. They're approaching..." The other four mothers nodded at Miu's warning before getting back into position.

"W-Woah... The students sure made this pretty well..."

"You're not scared are you Maki-chan?"

"N-No... At least I fare better than Eli-chan!" As soon as Maki finished her sentence, a creepy voice crackled through the broadcasting system.

"Yuki-chan... Where are you...? If you don't come out I'll have to find you..."

"T-That sounds like Alisa-chan... H-Hey Nozomi-chan, let's go... We can still see the entrance and the light outside..." Maki stuttered, body starting to tremble with fear.

"Well... I'm not one to back down from a scary experience but since you're in this state, I'll make this an exception." Nozomi said, her voice having traces of disappointment but mostly concern. But before they could even exit, the door suddenly locked itself, making it no way for them to leave.

"Yuki-chan... Are you leaving so soon...? The game has just started you know... HAHAHAHAHA!" Maniac laughing boomed throughout the whole haunted house, scaring the wits out of Maki.

"AAAAAHHH! Don't kill us!"

"Maki-chan, calm down. This is all a trick to make you panic and fall deeper in their trap!"

"Sniff... R-Really...?"

"Yup, let's go." Nozomi tightened her grip on Maki's hand, soothing Maki's nerves. However, someone had caused the grip to be broken.

"Mama... Mama..." Toriko chanted, her hands trying to pry open Nozomi's pincer-like grip.

"GYAAAAH! IT'S A DOLL! DIE DIE DIE!" Maki screamed, using her feet to smash the 'doll'. Toriko, who didn't want to suffer any more stamping from her employee, released her grip on Nozomi's hand and stopped moving.

"Hmm... She's trying to pull me in... I think I like this haunted house!" Nozomi chirped, looking sympathetically at Toriko. The two of them moved on while some of the scarers worried about their fate.

"Toriko-chan... Let us mourn her passing..."

"Kami, shut it. It's going to be her turn..." Lie turned her head towards a pair of gleaming green eyes, a smirk barely noticeable on the figure's face. The figure slowly disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kami, Toriko and Lie behind.

XXXXXX

"N-Nozomi-chan... I'm scared..."

"Don't worry! It's going to be al-"

"H-Hey... C-Continue your sentence..."

"Whatever you do, don't open your eyes till I say so."

"E-Eh?" Despite her confusion, Maki obeyed her lover. Unbeknownst to Maki, the figure was actually trailing the two of them.

"Alright Maki, when I say 'now', charge forward as fast and hard as you can." Nozomi turned Maki around so that she was facing the opposite way. "Wait for it... NOW!" At Nozomi's command, Maki charged forward, hitting the figure at full strength. The figure grunted before collapsing on to the ground. Maki slowly opened her eyes to see a figure writhing in pain.

"T-This is scary..."

"Don't worry... Nothing extremely scary will come out... I hope..."

"Yuki-chan... Do you like it rough...? I'll go harder on you... Wait for me..." By this time Maki was completely freaking out as the voice seemed to appear every time they defeated a scarer.

"I think that this ghost is in a sexual relationship with Yuki-chan..."

"N-Nozomi-chan! Now's not the time to say this! We need to keep moving!" Maki grasped on to Nozomi's hand before pressing on, unaware of the horrors to come.

"Aw man... I thought Mizono will spook my daughter out for sure!"

"That's only applicable to my daughter..."

"Whatever, Kami?"

"Yeah yeah I'm on it..."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at the broadcasting room, two women were staring intently at a screen that depicted Maki and Nozomi.

"Do you think they'll make it past Sonoda-san?"

"I doubt it... Even if they do, my mother will be there to stop them!"

"If they do?"

"Calm down Kosaka-sensei, if Nishikino-san's down you'll do what you have to do!"

"Hmm... Alright then... By the way Alisa, don't start calling me 'sensei' now... It's embarrassing..."

"Heh heh... Sorry sorry! Forgive me Yuki-chan?"

"That's much better..." Yukiho leaned in to give Alisa a peck on the cheek, the two of them not bothering to monitor the screen that was displaying Maki crying with Nozomi comforting her.

XXXXXX

Maki: Waaaaaah! Talisman-san, stop it! *Smacks me continuously*

H-Hey, stop it! Damn it, my shoulder hurts...

Kotori: Hey Enya-chan, can we give you something?

Uh... Sure? What's the occasion? My birthday's like exactly two months ago (8 September)

Rin: Well... All of us are grateful when you let us stay despite us barging in nya!

Umi: We've also noticed that you are quite lonely when we're showing... affection to our loved ones...

Oh just get to it! What did you guys want to give me?

?: They want to give you me...

... What the heck?!

All: It was Kotori's idea! *Points at Kotori*

Kotori: Eep! Please don't throw me out Enya-chan!

Okay then... Who the heck is this girl then?

?: You can call me grim reaper.

Okay then... Grim reaper, how the heck do they find you? Also, aren't you the least bothered by this?!

Grim reaper: Halloween nonsense and they kidnapped me. Also, I'm highly bothered with the fact that a particular grey-haired mortal wishes for us to get laid... *Glances at Kotori*

Haa... Fine, so long you don't attempt to kill me in anyway I'll let you stay. Anyway, do you have a proper name?

Nico: She doesn't have one nico! You give her one!

So that means I can end off once. I give her a name right? Okay then... Hey grim reaper, you're now Airin Evighet. Alrighty, that's done so can I go?

Eli: Yup, see you later...

Airin: Can I kill that grey-haired mortal...?

Hell no. I'm leaving, you'll stay here to interact with the others and help me with this fan fiction. *Leaves mysterious room*

Rin: Yup! I'll teach you everything to know nya~"

Airin: Get lost. *Points scythe at Rin*

Nico: Ah! Let's just go!

Rin: Airin-chan~ Tell the readers to review and sign off nya~

Airin: Tch... All of the readers out there, review it before I slice you down!

Tsubasa: Oh well... See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Airin: GRAAAHH! WHAT IN F*CK'S NAME DO YOU MEAN BY LOVER?!

Nico: Uwah... She's furious!

At least the guest commented on your horrendous attitude. Seriously, get a grip!

Maki: And as usual, readers don't know where's the story's direction! We've been through this and yet you're not doing anything!

Nozomi: Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find her way.

Toriko: Talisman-san? Is it possible if we don't continue with the haunted house plot?

No can do. I can put some focus on the others if that helps you...

Airin: Tch! If you don't like it, don't read it! *Starts crying*

Kotori! What the hell?! What the heck am I supposed to do?!

Kotori: Comfort her of course! Go on!

Damn it, I'll settle Airin later. Anyway, I don't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"Hey guys, where exactly are those two?" This statement from Honoka sent Rin crying again.

"Sniff... It's all Rin's fault nya! Rin asked what was Nozomi's costume and... and... WAAAAAHH!" Hanayo tried her best to comfort her cat-like lover to no avail. Nico simply sighed and drew Eli's cutlass and pointed at the sniveling Rin.

"Get a grip you wimp. Honestly, I wonder at times whether you're an adult or not! That goes for you boss." The two women shuddered at the younger girl's hurtful remark.

"Well... I'm sure if Nozomi was here she would tell us not to worry!" Eli laughed a little, hoping that it'll lighten the depressing atmosphere settling among the eight of them.

"Maki would probably not want us to worry too..." Umi said, adding relief to the heavy atmosphere.

"You're right! Let's go and find them shall we?" Hanayo concluded, feeling brave all of a sudden. However, her brave front shattered instantly when a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the building.

"Eep! Maki-chan!" Kotori said before running off to the haunted house.

"That tsundere's giving Nico too much trouble! Let's go!" Nico spat out before following Kotori. The remaining six shrugged and ran after them, not caring what may happen to them.

XXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Maki-chan! Don't give up!" Currently, a pink haired woman with her eyes dug out approached the two of them.

"Nononono! This is exactly like Amnesia Justine version!"

"You play that game? I thought Maki-chan can't handle scary stuff?"

"Rin-chan forced me to! That was before I met you!" The woman decided that the lovers' quarrel had to stop and lunged towards Maki, grasping her tightly.

"Don't leave me... Don't leave me..." The woman's voice chanted into Maki's ear, effectively freaking her out.

"Okay b*tch! It's fine if you guys creep Maki-chan out! It's fine if you make Maki-chan cry out of fear! But nobody and I mean NOBODY seduces Maki-chan!" Nozomi fumed before taking out a shotgun and firing a few shots at the woman's left arm. Maki was released from the woman while the woman fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Uh... Nozomi-chan? Where did you get that gun and since when you curse?"

"Hmm~ I'm telling you later! Let's go!" The two of them left the area, leaving a bloodied body on the floor.

"K-Kami? S-Say something?"

"I-I'm fine Lie... Just didn't expect that to happen..."

"Get some rest then... Miu, you know what to do."

"Got it."

XXXXXX

"W-What? Nishikino-san got shot?!"

"Seems that way Alisa... Oh well, nothing we can do now right?"

"Y-Yeah... Here's the microphone."

"Thanks..." While the two of them were worried about Kami, the eight women searching for Nozomi and Maki were confused.

"Is that a... gunshot?"

"If I'm not hearing things then yes it is..."

"B-But guns aren't allowed in the school!"

"Yeah nya! Ever since Maki-chan unwittingly brought one to school thinking that was a fake one nya!"

"I'm not gonna ask how she's that idiotic to not recognise one when she sees one!"

"All of you, let's just hurry and find them!"

"Alright!" With that, the eight of them split themselves into groups of two so as to cover more ground. Unknown to any of them, both Maki's and Nozomi's lives are in danger should the remaining scarers take things too far...

XXXXXX

"N-Nozomi-chan... How are you still enjoying this?!"

"I'm not scared easily that's why..."

"B-But still-" Maki's voice was cut off by a high pitched scream screeching from the broadcasting system.

"KYAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" This new addition spooked Maki out and brought some panic to Nozomi.

"Maki-chan... Do you have anything on you that could cause bodily harm to anyone?"

"E-Eh?! Y-Yeah, my scalpel. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think that this haunted house is no longer just a game to scare people. Be careful, in games like Fatal Frame or Outcast the enemies get harder and deadlier..."

"L-Like her...?" Maki pointed a trembling finger towards a figure with dangerous slanted amber eyes. Nozomi let out a squeak before steadying her hand on the gun. Before she could even draw it, the figure swiftly knocked the gun out from Nozomi's reach, leaving her unarmed.

"Where's Mistress?"

"H-Huh? I-I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah... So. Let. Us. Out!" With that, Maki took out her scalpel which she had hidden in her cleavage and swiped it at the figure. The figure took a step back, giving Maki an opportunity to drag Nozomi to another area.

"Tch... I think she slashed my left eye..." The figure muttered before using a handkerchief to ease the pain. By this point, Alisa and Lie were worried as Miu was down.

"Cert poberi... It would seem that they aren't scared of haunted houses... Well, time for me to bring the scare factor up a notch!" Maniacal laughter crackled throughout the broadcasting system, scaring not only Maki but Kotori and Honoka due to their close proximity to the broadcasting room.

XXXXXX

"H-Honoka-chan..."

"I-It's fine... It's probably someone from the broadcasting club playing spooky effects for Halloween!" Honoka inched closer to door, signaling to Kotori to not make a sound. Kotori nodded and within a few minutes, the door was busted open by the ginger-haired woman.

"Sister?! What in god's name are you doing here?!"

"Y-Yukiho...? Alisa-chan too! Why are you covered in blood? Wait, BLOOOOOOD?!"

"Calm down! Alisa is just dressing up as a serial killer!"

"A-Ahaha... Sorry... Honoka-chan and I thought that Alisa-chan murdered someone... By the way, why aren't you in costume?"

"I rushed from the school in order to attend the party. Can you believe that I still have to go back and give out candy to my students?!"

"Yup! Cause you're getting fat in this rate!"

"I'll kill you later... Alisa, you better go down soon to prepare."

"Okay! Thanks Yuki-chan!" Alisa gave Yukiho a peck on the cheek before running out of the room. A scream rang out from the monitor, startling Kotori.

"Yukiho-chan? What's that monitor for?"

"For the haunted house thing... Actually it's supposed to be overseen by the broadcasting club but they suddenly disappeared..."

"Ah! Is it the Yuri Haunted House? Nico-chan and I wanted to go but Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan went missing..."

"Oh? Why did th-" Yukiho was immediatley cut off but Honoka's hand as she was desperately trying to prevent Kotori from crying again.

"A-Anyway! Who are the lucky women in the haunted house?"

"A doctor and a... fortune teller from what I heard?" Yukiho looked away, not wanting to reveal that Maki and Nozomi are in the haunted house, much less tell them that they were facing very real danger in that haunted house.

"Wah... It's just like the manga I told you about Honoka-chan!"

"Please don't corrupt my sister's pure mind..."

XXXXXX

"Don't worry... I think we're going to make it out alive..."

"Maki-chan? Next time, let's go on an amusement date! Haunted houses are rather sketchy now..."

"Well well... I'll give you a date that you won't forget!" The two of them turned towards the direction of the new voice, but was instead met with cold blue eyes. Maki could faintly make out the shape of a revolver in the figure's hand.

"W-Who are you?! Shouldn't this be a haunted house?! The earlier stages were normal but I think you guys are going too far!"

"If you guys acted lovey dovey earlier, I won't have to resort to this..."

"Maki-chan? Are you... scared?"

"W-What do you think?"

"If you are... I can give you a special jiang shi charm!" As soon as Nozomi finished her sentence, she kissed Maki deeply. The figure dropped her revolver and took a step back. Maki took this opportunity to punch the figure, successfully knocking the figure out. Nozomi picked up the revolver before happily hugging Maki.

"Uh... Nozomi-chan? We're not at the exit yet..."

"Yuki-chan...?"

"Must you come disturb my time with Maki-chan?" This time, what was standing before them was clearly visible.

"A-Alisa-chan?! Why are you covered like that?!" Alisa took this chance to slowly approach them, a sick sadistic smile plastered on her face as she waved her rusted knife dangerously.

"Get away from Yuki-chan you vampire..." Nozomi did what she was told, allowing Maki to be embraced by Alisa.

"Uh... Help?" Maki shot Nozomi a pleading look before tapping on the girl's shoulder.

"Ten X-Rated shots of your girlfriend if you let her go."

"Deal! Ah... Finally I can go home and bathe!" Maki stood there stunned at what had happened.

"What the hell? You're seriously going to let us go?!"

"Actually, at first I wasn't but after seeing what you did to them I decided to do otherwise..." Alisa pointed to a corner where Maki and Nozomi saw five women in a corner.

"Maki! Nozomi! Finally!" Umi exclaimed after opening the haunted house's back door.

"What happened to your mothers?!" Nico panicked, seeing Kami and Miu having blood on their clothes.

"Let's close the line first..." Alisa said before holding up a 'Closed' sign.

XXXXXX

"Basically... You guys are running the haunted house?"

"Yep. And I never expected Nishikino-san to react so... strongly... I mean, who would cut someone in a haunted house?"

"Mother... If you didn't take it too far, Maki would have never slashed your left eye."

"Umi-chan? Shouldn't we send them to a hospital first? Mom's head is full of bruises and Maki-chan's mother has shots all over her left arm..."

"Ahaha! Don't worry! We'll live, plus I'm a doctor you know... You girls should enjoy yourself!" Umi and Kotori looked at their mothers, unsure whether to listen to Kami's insistence. They decided to let them be as the rest all disappeared to do different things.

"I'm going to give Honoka-chan a call to find her location! Umi-chan, maybe you should go find Nico-chan?" Kotori suggested, taking out her hand phone to contact Honoka. Umi, seeing that there was nothing for her to do except to search for Nico, decided to look for her girlfriend. As she did so, she noticed that there was a book on the floor. Umi assumed that it was the school library's book as there was a lack of a price tag.

"Huh... I wonder what's the title of this book? Let's see... 'Tokyo Guide, Doctor and A Cliche Romance'? I have no doubt that this will be sketchy but..." Umi muttered to herself before skimming through the pages.

"Umi-chan! Nico managed to get some Halloween candy! Want some?" Nico shouted across the corridor, not caring the slightest about disturbing the other visitors.

"Oh uh sure? Hey Nico, when we get back let's read this book together."

"Book? Oh, the one in your hand. Well, now's midnight and a vampire's gotta escort a lovely frankenstein home!"

"Charming. Let's go, I'm sure they won't mind our departure." With that sentence, Nico brought Umi back to her own house and before they could start reading the book, Nico had an idea.

"Hey Umi-chan, why don't we read the book together with the others?"

"Good idea, this book happens to talk about us in an alternate universe!"

"Alright! Nico will call everyone tomorrow for a sleepover reading session!"

"So... Sleep?"

"Yeah! Oh man, Nico can't wait for tomorrow!"

XXXXXX

Maki: What in the world are you writing?!

Miu: Hmm... Killing those two huh? Not bad...

Lie: Cert poberi! Miu, keep your hands off them!

Airin: Hmph. The only person who can get to kill those two mortals is me.

Yeah, says the person who cried so hard cause you don't have a hug earlier...

Airin: H-HEY! You promised not to tell!

If you want to get more hugs from me, do as I say!

Umi: That's blackmail Talisman-san.

I don't give a damn about that. She's pretty cuddly for someone in charge of death...

Airin: SHUT UP! Review this chapter, or else...

Rin: Or else what nya?

Airin: Or else I don't receive anymore cuddles from Enya...

I'm totally speechless... Whatever, you guys just listen to Airin!

Maki: So that Talisman-san can let us go...

Eli: Maki, don't be disheartened... Anyway, goodbye everyone!

All: Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Honoka: Hey there! Let's see... Enya-chan, recently we haven't been receiving any reviews to comment on...

I know... Stop reminding me...

Hanayo: Some writers will abandon their work so as to hide away from the sad reality... Will you do that?

Hell no, I'm going to stick with what I like doing. Whether readers say that I'm a failure or not, I'm not going to stop!

Nico: Yeah yeah, let's see your enthusiasm later...

Maki: That's right. Actually, you lack motivation to complete an idiot's love story right?

Damn you. Maki, you should really watch what you're saying.

Mizono: Oh c'mon~ I can't wait to recommend books to everyone!

Airin: I won't allow it. *Points scythe at Mizono*

Umi: Uh... Talisman-san? According to this script, it puts us in a lot of trouble...

Eli: By the way, you didn't say that you don't own the horror games in the previous chapter.

Haa... Give a break you guys! I don't own Love Live or anything else.

XXXXXX

"So later we'll be having a sleepover at Umi-chan's house?" Kotori asked, not sure whether she heard the younger employee right.

"Yeah... Sort of... Bring a book along okay? We're going to read books, a bit like those exchanging scary stories nonsense." Nico confirmed, not looking at Kotori or Tsubasa.

"Alright... All of us or among our lovers?" Tsubasa questioned, wanting to know what Nico wants for a successful party.

"The latter, Umi-chan says to come at 9.00 pm." Nico replied before picking up her school bag.

"Okay~" The other two women replied, preparing to leave Aerial Designs just like what Nico did.

"Does Eli-chan and Kosaka-san know about this?"

"I think we better check with them..." Kotori flipped open her hand phone to see many messages and a few missed calls from Honoka. "Uh... I think they all know about it..."

"That's expected, Nico and Sonoda-san would have encountered most of them in school..."

"You're right! Well, let's go home shall we?"

"Yup." With that, the two of them parted ways, both of them expecting to see each other at Umi's residence.

XXXXXX

"Hey hey Maki-chan, what book did you and Nozomi-chan bring nya?"

"You'll find out later. Anyway, I bet you and Hanayo-chan brought some book on food right?"

"T-That's not true Maki-chan... It's really a proper book!"

"Well, it seems that Elichi and Tsubasa-chan has arrived~ We can finally start!"

"Ahaha... So who's going to start first?" All ten women looked at each other before Umi offered a solution.

"Let's just use this ten sided dice I got recently. Each of us will pick a number and if yours got chosen, the team will get to go first. I'll go with five."

"Then Nico will pick one cause she's number one in the world!"

"Nicocchi sounds narcissistic but that's Nicocchi~ Anyway, ten sounds promising according to my cards..."

"I'll go with two."

"Rin will pick six nya!"

"How troublesome... I'm going with four because I've no choice okay?!"

"T-Then I pick eight...?"

"There's three, seven and nine huh? I'll take nine."

"Ah! Then I'll take seven and Honoka-chan will take three!"

"Okay then, let's roll this dice..." Everyone waited with bated breath to see what the dice had in store for them.

"Alright nya! It's a six! Kayo-chin, let's start our story nya!"

"Alright Rin-chan. Um... This story is about a failed musician who had given up her doctor career and an office lady."

"Ooh, sounds interesting!"

"Honoka, keep quiet."

"So, it starts off something like this..."

_There was once a woman who had given up her promising future as a doctor in order to become a useless singing bum._

_"Hey! I'm not a bum! I just don't have much cash on me. So do your narrating right!"_

_Yeah yeah whatever... Anyway, she happened to be sitting outside a well-known company and playing her songs when an office lady came out of the building to have a breather._

_"Hello there, what are you doing here playing songs?"_

_"Making a living, what about you?"_

_"I'm bored being cooped up in a building, so I'm here taking a breather. I'm glad I did though."_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"Cause if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to hear that lovely song of yours. Oh, time's up. Sorry, I gotta run." And with that, the office lady ran off. However, she did leave quite a generous amount of money for the musician before leaving. Pretty pathetic if you ask me..._

_"Hey, whose story is this? Get the hell out of here so I can stop breaking the fourth wall!"_

_Impatient are we? Very well then, let's skip this story three months forward. The musician had managed to strike up a friendship with the office lady and is currently having coffee with her in a cheap cafe._

_"So, how's that office life of yours?"_

_"Boring as usual. How's your day?"  
><em>

_"Still surviving as always... Like the coffee here?"_

_"Yeah, it's awesome! I never knew that there was a cafe that sells good but affordable coffee here! Maki-chan, you're the best!"_

_"There's no need for such kind words Honoka-chan..."_

"Wait what? This story is based off me and Honoka-chan?!"

"Yeah nya. I mean, we created this book nya~"

"No wonder it's so freaking short and weird... Carry on."

_"Really though... I have to see so many clients day in day out and go for blind dates... It's taking quite a toll on me but I'm thankful for your presence."_

_"Honoka-chan... If there's anything I could do to help, please do find approach me. I know I'm poor but I'll do anything I can to help you!" Such bold words tumbled out of Maki's mouth, making Honoka blush furiously.  
><em>

_"M-Maki-chan... I'm flattered but I'm not sure if my parents will allow a woman as my steady..."_

_"Wait what? You like me?"_

_"A-Ah! I-I meant that as my plan to get the men off me temporarily before I formulate a better plan! Y-Yeah!"_

_"Oh really now...? You know, I do like you but from what you said just now... may make me reconsider my offer..."_

_Oh get a room you two! They have sex, date and eventually get married overseas! The end!_

"Both of you.." Maki started as soon as the story was completed.

"Alright Maki, next roll coming up!" Umi said, wanting to avoid a conflict. She rolled the dice before making a mental note to skip six and eight.

"Woohoo! Kotori-chan, it's a three!"

"Yes it is! May we start our story?"

"Sure, but what is it about?"

"Uh... It's about a lifeguard and a beach bar owner?"

"I'll read it!" Honoka snatched the book from Kotori's hands and began the story.

_This is a story about a tsundere lifeguard and a beautiful bar owner whose bar is at the beach. This lifeguard hated her job as she had to deal with idiot kids that didn't read the 'No swimming' signs, male delinquents that hit on her every five minutes and did I mention people who like going to the beach in their birthday suits? Anyway, she was good friends with the bar owner, who was well-liked and equally targeted by men alike._

_"Hey, how's the beach today?"_

_"Horrible. How are you able to tolerate them hitting on you? Men are disgusting..."_

_"Oh come on... I bet they're hitting on me cause they know that I'm your good friend Maki..."_

_"No way, Eli-chan attracts them cause you're drop dead sexy!"_

"Stop it right this instant! Me and Eli-chan?! What's wrong with you people, shipping me with everyone! Umi-chan, roll that dice!" Maki shouted, halting Honoka's reading. Umi nodded and took out a regular dice.

"Same rule, but those who were involved in the reading can't participate. I'm six."

"Nico will go for three this time!"

"What happen to your 'number one' thing? Ah well, I'll go with five."

"Maki-chan's five? Then I'm one!"

"I'll take four, which means Tsu-chan will be two right?"

"Yep! Sonoda-san, you can roll now."

"Here goes..." The dice was rolled, soon coming to a stop at one.

"Alright, Maki-chan? Please hand the book to me."

"S-Sure... What's it about?"

"You'll know in due time..." It was clearly evident that Maki didn't know what Nozomi had intended to read out, making Eli and Nico suspect that it may be another book about Maki again. With that, Nozomi soon started her story about a veterinarian and a panda.

_"Hey panda! Get over here! I need to treat you!" A red haired grumpy woman shouted, chasing a small panda._

_"Squeak!" That was a sign that the panda didn't want to get treated by the veterinarian. The veterinarian scowled before trapping the panda at a dead end._

_"Haa... Seriously! Nico-chan shouldn't run, your hind paw is injured after all..."_

_"Squeak..." It was the panda's way of apologising to the red haired veterinarian._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Now hold still alright?" Before treating the panda, she gave it a quick kiss on its furry cheeks.  
><em>

"Nozomi-chan! Are you even aware of what you're saying now?!"

"Of course Maki-chan!"

"No way you're not! You made Nico a panda and then forced me into a story where Maki-chan's committing bestiality!" The other women's faces were full of shock at the extremely forbidden topic Nozomi had mentioned.

"Alright alright I get the idea. So can Nicocchi get off me now?" Nozomi asked a heavily breathing Nico who was on top of her. Nico silently got up and went back to her original position beside Umi.

"Hey Umi-chan, roll the damn thing already." Nico rudely spat out, irritated with Nozomi's story.

"It's a two..."

"Ahaha... I think it would be best if I read this..."

_"So doc, what do you think happened to this guy?" A blue haired police woman asked the red haired forensic doctor beside her.  
><em>

_"Let's see, he died of strangulation and not drowning as what your division had suspected." _

_"Well, we did find him in the water..."_

_"Yeah yeah, anyway the prints found on the neck happens to belong to a woman. Pressure found on it signifies that she's pretty strong too."_

_"Thanks Maki. Couldn't done it without you."_

_"Tell the people at your place to use some common sense before jumping to conclusion okay Umi-chan?"_

"Okay, that's it. Kira-san, stop your reading. Umi-chan, pass me the book you're holding."

"Sure, here you go." Umi handed the book to Maki, who flipped through the pages of the remaining book.

"That's it. No more reading from us, let's go to sleep." Maki closed the book, returning it to Umi.

"What kind of book is it anyway?"

"No idea, I haven't read it yet." Nico and Umi flipped through a few pages and realised that it happened to be a book shipping Maki with Rin.

"Judging from your faces, I bet it's a book featuring Maki right?" Eli asked which was replied by nods.

"Well, what Maki-chan said is right nya! Now's eleven and Rin wants to sleep nya!"

"Okay~" All of them immediately prepared for bed. However, some were affected during their supposedly sleep time.

"W-What the...? Damn it Nico-chan!" Maki hissed at a sleeping Nico, who was over Maki.

"Honoka-chan nya..." Rin whimpered, trying to get away from a drooling Honoka but couldn't as she was securely trapped in place by the ginger-haired woman.

"Both of you are still awake?" Eli asked Maki and Rin, both of them struggling to sleep.

"Yeah... Why?" Maki asked, trying to push Nico away but couldn't.

"Then help me get your girlfriends off me. I have Hanayo biting my right arm and Nozomi groping my breasts!" Eli begged, paralysed from Nozomi's constant groping.

"We can't nya! We're also trapped nya..." Rin sighed, resigning to her fate of getting drooled on by Honoka.

"Nn... What's wrong Rin-chan?" Kotori asked, roused from her slumber a bit too early.

"Honoka-chan's drooling on me nya... Help me, I want to sleep and it's four in the morning nya..." Rin whined, starting to shake due to Honoka's weight acting on her body.

"O-Okay! Honoka-chan~ Here's some food for you..." Kotori said, holding a bag of opened sweets. Honoka, though fully asleep, started to get up and walked towards Kotori.

"Alright nya~ Here, Kayo-chin is supposed to sleep here... Kick Nico-chan towards Umi-chan and place Nozomi-chan on Maki's boobs nya!" Rin muttered while placing the women mentioned in their rightful positions.

"I'm going to kill you later Rin-chan..." Maki swore before wrapping Nozomi with her left hand and dozing off to sleep.

"Guys? It would be best if you don't get up now..." Kotori whispered, still luring Honoka with the sweets.

"Why is that so Kotori?" Eli asked, not understanding what Kotori meant.

"Cause Umi-chan will knock us out..." Kotori said before throwing the bag of sweets at Umi, candy sprinkling her face. Kotori, Rin and Eli immediately got down and pretended to sleep while a furious Umi woke up with a fistful of sweets. By this time, Honoka was fully awake.

"Huh? I could have sworn Kotori-chan was holding a bag of sweets... Ah well, Umi-chan! Give me some!" Honoka cheerily shouted, unwittingly waking Tsubasa up.

"Honoka... It's night time and you still dare eat sweets?! You're supposed to be sleeping!" Umi roared, aiming a candy directly at Honoka and throwing it. Honoka went down after being hit at such frightening speed, leaving Tsubasa no choice but to hide under her blanket to avoid being hit. Eli, Kotori and Rin could only silently apologise for sacrificing Honoka before getting back to sleep. Umi went back to sleep, her duty fulfilled.

"A-Ah! Honoka! Who did this to you?!" Umi asked, being one of the early birds. Honoka simply shivered before avoiding Umi. Maki, being the first to wake up, smacked Nozomi on the head.

"Ow! What did Maki-chan do that for?!" Nozomi asked, rubbing the area where she was hit.

"You grope people while we're sleeping. Both Eli and I were affected." Maki seethed. Nozomi gave a playful grin before whispering a 'sorry' to Maki.

"Nya... My arm hurts now nya..." Rin complained just as Nico woke up.

"My back probably hurts more than your arm you know." Nico sighed while rubbing her back. Rin and Maki kept silent, fully aware of her source of pain.

"S-Sonoda-san's scary... E-Eli-chan, don't cross her..." Tsubasa breathed out, still shivering in her blanket.

"Nn... Go ahead and blame Kotori for that." Eli sighed before getting up to change.

"Ehehe... Sorry Honoka-chan..." Kotori apologised before kissing her lover. Honoka let out a sigh before kissing back.

"So~ Who's up for Nico's breakfast?" Nico asked before heading to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Nico: Wait, so who caused my back pain?

Rin kicked you so she's the cause.

Rin: Nya! I only did it as to get you off Maki!

Maki: That's right but more importantly... How's your first night with her? *Points to Airin*

Horrible, she clung on to me and ruined my pillow formation.

Airin: Well sorry for doing that!

I'm not blaming you alright...

Umi: Maki gave us too much trouble for this chapter...

That's because she doesn't like to be shipped with so many in one day.

Eli: But in all honesty, what's the book that Umi picked up about?

Well, maybe you'll know in due time?

Airin: I've a bad feeling...

Lie: So long it's nothing related to Mizono, it'll be fine.

Mizono: Hey! That's mean y'know!

Toriko: Ugh... My head still hurts... Anyway, please review this chapter even though Talisman-san doesn't really mind whether you do or not.

See Maki? You should learn from her.

Maki: Yeah and I'll put this photo of you snuggling on to that grim reaper! *Takes out photo of me snuggling on to Airin*

Go to hell! Anyway, bye guys!

All: Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Miu: Hmph, when can you end our misery Talisman-san?

Uh... I don't know? I still have to formulate an ending...

Maki: Wait what? You mean to tell us that you created a story without coming up with an ending?!

Y-Yeah. I'm never good at endings...

Airin: No wonder your story sucks.

H-Hey! I take offense to that! Anyway, this chapter is actually meant for zehiroth. zehiroth wanted to know more about Nico's parents and her kicking out so this will explain it. Sort of.

Kotori: Ah, zehiroth-san wanted to know more about it if I remember!

That's what I just said... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.

Nico: Enya-chan doesn't own us at all! But she's to blame for creating a bastard as my uncle.

XXXXXX

"Kotori-chan, tell Nico again why do we need to work on Christmas?" Nico asked, shivering from the cold despite being inside a supposedly warm area. Kotori simply gave a small smile before going back to sewing winter clothes for the shop.

"Well... It's the fact that people can come in here to purchase some winter clothes on Christmas! It's like we're helping them you know?" Kotori replied, not looking up from her sewing machine.

"Why don't you take a break and get yourself a cup of coffee or something? I'll cover you but get me some hot chocolate on your way back 'kay?" Tsubasa said, shooing Nico out of Aerial Designs.

"Nico-chan, take this! It's cold out there!" Kotori said, handing Nico a pink scarf with the shop's trademark logo; a blue cloud. Nico nodded and went on her way to roam around Akihabara. She had walked for 20 minutes before she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry..."

"Mom? What are you doing here?!"

"N-Nico? About your question, shall we go to a cafe?" Nico's mother led her to a small cafe near the area that she had met her daughter. As soon as they had placed their orders, Nico started to question her mother.

"So, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I figured that I should go and find Kyo, your only uncle if you still recall?"

"That bastard? Why him? More importantly, where's dad?"

"About that... He died in an accident in New York..."

"And you're still alive. How brilliant."

"Nico, why must you be like this? We tried hard to raise enough money to go back to our previous financial stability and you have to give me this do you?"

"Not my fault. Regarding Uncle Bastard, he's in Hokkaido. Not Akihabara."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with him and your siblings?"

"Threw me out of the house and sent them to Hokkaido when I was in school."

"T-That's terrible... How have you been surviving till now?"

"I got a decent job that pays me well. And no, I didn't sell the house. Couldn't even get in anyway."

"T-Then who are you living with then?"

"Her homeroom teacher and here's the cappuccinos as you requested." Nico sighed at the newest addition to their conversation.

"Eli-chan, you work here?"

"Haha, yes I do. Nico, are you going to the Christmas party held at Honoka's house?"

"Too stingy to buy a gift you know."

"We're going to exchange presents Nico..."

"Oh if that's the case then yeah, I'll turn up."

"Excuse me but can someone tell me the name of the teacher?" By this time, Nico's mother was annoyed with the fact that her conversation with Nico was interrupted by Eli.

"Oh sorry, her name's Umi Sonoda. I've to get back to work, later Nico!" Eli gave a wave before going back to the kitchen.

"Now you know everything mom. So tell me, what happened to you overseas?"

"Someone sabotaged our workplace, causing many deaths and chaos. Your father was one of those who died..."

"Any leads?"

"They say that a friend that I know could help me find more information about Kyo as he was suspected to be the saboteur..."

"Alright then... Who's that friend of yours?"

"A woman named Lie Ayase, she was in the Russ-" Nico's mother had stopped midway as Nico spat her coffee directly at her.

"Eli-chan's mother?! My life's going to be so messed up..."

"Nico! What happened?!"

"Your mother is related to my bastard uncle and my mother."

"H-Honey... Don't scare your friend like that... Besides, she's in Russia..."

"Actually Yazawa-san, she's in Japan. More specifically, my house with my sister."

"Really? Would it possible to take me to her?"

"I don't see why not? My shift just ended so we can go now." Eli escorted the two of them out of the cafe before bringing them to her apartment.

XXXXXX

"Kino? What brings you back to Japan?" Lie asked, chugging down a bottle of vodka in the process.

"More information about my brother actually..." Kino sighed, sipping her tea that was offered to her.

"Hmm... He did sabotaged your company and sold off your apartment. Also, he brought his nephew and nieces to Hokkaido without consultation so that's considered kidnap?" Lie said, opening her hand phone to view a message that she recently received.

"What's wrong?"

"Seems like your future daughter-in-law's mother caught your brother."

"Huh?"

"Miu Sonoda, Umi Sonoda, didn't Nico told you?"

"She's engaged...? But she's on-"

"I meant they're dating!"

"Oh... Back to the topic, does that mean that my children are..."

"Yep, however you kind of have to move to Hokkaido as your house is sold off..."

"I see... Well, Nico should be happy with Sonoda-san right? I guess I can rest easy..."

"Yeah, you should go over to Kami's place. She's dying to see you."

"Alright. Oh by the way, Merry Christmas!"

"S Rozdestvom." Kino left the Ayase apartment to visit Maki's mother, who was at her own residence.

XXXXXX

"Wow. Honoka-chan, I didn't know you can cook THIS well..." Nico commented, genuinely impressed by the cooking on the table.

"Nya~ So long Maki doesn't get into the kitchen, all our cooking's is great nya!" Rin said, holding a mug of beer in her hands.

"And on what basis do you have the right to say that?!" Maki countered, unhappy with the conversation's direction.

"You poisoned Nozomi on the day Hanayo asked us to sample your food!" Eli burst out, scarred from the memories of Nozomi vomiting.

"It's fine Elichi. More importantly, let's exchange presents!" Nozomi said, holding up her gift.

"Yeah, afterwards we can eat." Umi agreed, holding up her own present.

"Umi-chan! I've prepared the box that contains paper with us!" Honoka said eagerly, pointing to a black coloured box.

"That means the name we've drawn will be the person we're going to give right?" Kotori asked, clearly excited about the gift exchange.

"Actually it's pictures of us but yeah!" Honoka corrected before pushing the box to Tsubasa.

"I get to go first? Alright..." Tsubasa said before drawing a slip of paper. "Your turn Koizumi-san."

"Eh? Um... Okay?" Hanayo said as she drew a slip. "Rin-chan, here you go..."

"Nya~ Alrighty, Maki-chan's next nya!"

"Hmph, I'm only taking one as I'm forced to exchange gifts! Eli-chan, take one."

"Here we go. Umi, your turn."

"Nico, it's your turn."

"Nico Nico nii~ Who's the lucky person who'll receive gifts from Nico?"

"Nicocchi... That's creepy..."

"Kotori-chan, here's yours and here's mine!"

"Thank you Honoka-chan!"

"So, let's open up nya!"

"Okay!" Rustling sounds could be heard as all of them opened their slips of paper.

"Everyone seen who you're going to give the present to?" Umi asked. She was replied with nods from everyone.

"U-Uh... Honoka-chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Hanayo-chan! Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Okay then nya! Kira-chan, Merry Christmas nya~"

"Thanks, but why is there an informal suffix behind my last name? Ah well, here's my gift to you. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Nya~"

"Elichi~ Merry Christmas and have a happy sex session!"

"Wait... That's not how it goes..."

"I'm only trying to spice this up."

"A-Ah... Kotori?"

"Yep?"

"S Rozdestvom."

"Huh?"

"It's Russian for Merry Christmas."

"Oh! Yes, Merry Christmas Eli-chan!"

"Nozomi, please accept my Christmas gift!"

"Umi-chan... Are you planning to cheat on Nicocchi for me?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Hehe... I'm just joking around~ Merry Christmas and may you have a harem~"

"In this rate, you won't receive anything next year..."

"Hanayo-chan! Here, Merry Christmas!"

"M-Merry Christmas to you too Honoka-chan!"

"Umi-chan, please accept my heart!"

"First Nozomi, now you Kotori..."

"Ehehe... Merry Christmas?"

"Yeah, you too Kotori..."

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong nya? Both of you haven't exchanged presents yet nya~"

"Nico, it's okay to give Maki your present. Even though she's a pervert who happens to love a pervert."

"Umi-chan, how could you say that of your own student?"

"Take it!"

"Lucky person my ass..."

"You wanna fight huh?!"

"Bring it on shrimp!" Maki rolled her sleeves only to be stopped by Kotori.

"Maki-chan, you can only do this when you're dating her!"

"Huh...? Never mind, let's open the presents and go home."

"Maki-chan's present is... Gah! This is too inappropriate!" Nico exclaimed while holding up a piece of lacy pink panties.

"Yours too!" Maki retorted while holding up a black bra. "And how the heck did you get my size?!"

"Nozomi-chan told me."

"That's right Maki-chan~ Now to open my gift~" Nozomi sang while opening her gift. "A camera? Umi-chan, how did you know what I wanted?"

"Via the college preference list?" Umi said, blushing.

"You should open your gift Umi-chan!" Kotori beamed, excited to see Umi's expression when she saw the gift.

"Alright then Kotori... Is this a manga book?"

"Yeah! I drew that too!"

"Wow... You're pretty good. The one-handed policewoman looks a little like me... And the nun looks similar to Eli, sexy..."

"Ehehe~ I'm glad you like it!" Kotori responded without looking at her childhood friend. 'I can't tell her that's really her and Eli-chan...' She thought to herself.

"I wonder what will I get from Nozomi..."

"So~ Do you like it?"

"I think you discussed with Kotori for the presents..." Eli held a book containing pictures of a book containing a blond-haired woman dressed in a revealing dress and a red-haired lifeguard.

"Who knows~"

"Ahaha... I got a packet of Grade A Rice..."

"I got ten strawberry manjus..."

"Rin got a cat plushie nya~"

"Oh my, I got a tie... It's pale green too..."

"Wah... I haven't opened mine yet~" Kotori sang, anticipating her gift. "Eli-chan! It's such a cute alpaca!"

"You can cuddle that instead of Nico now..."

"Mm! Thanks Eli-chan!"

"Ah, Kotori-chan also drew another manga not featuring us at all!"

"Really? It's a picture with a black-haired girl with specs..."

"Maki-chan's right nya~ There's also a white haired girl that's in a black trench coat and holding a scythe nya!"

"I-Is she an albino? She has red eyes..."

"Not to mention a scary look in her eyes. Actually both of them have scary-looking eyes..."

"I call the albino Airin Evighet and the normal one Enya Talisman!"

"Boss? For some reason I can feel a dark presence among us..."

"Must be wind! Anyway, I've to get back to pounding mochi!"

"Nico, we should be going back. Honoka, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" The wishing was synchronised as they left Honoka's house. All but Kotori that is.

"That's just an excuse to make them leave right?" Kotori asked, taking this opportunity to hug Honoka.

"Busted~ C'mon, Yukiho's out." Honoka replied before leading Kotori up to her bedroom to increase their intimacy together.

XXXXXX

Hey Kotori, just exactly what that manga about us is about?

Nozomi: I can answer that for you. It's basically a love story between you and Ai-chan~

Ai-chan?! Nozomi, you shouldn't go round making nicknames for others.

Airin: I agree with Enya.

Since when we're on a first name basis?!

Airin: In Singapore, you call people by their first names. So why can't I do the same?

Cause our surnames are not like the Westerners?!

Rin: Well that explains it nya!

Airin: So that means that they're just acquaintances?

Obviously. You think I'm close with them?

Nozomi: Well, it's to give her some closure as she wants to know whether she's the only one you sleep with~

Geez... Just say it next time...

Airin: THAT'S NOT IT! *Blushes furiously*

Rin: Anyway, give us some reviews nya!

Nozomi: Yup, if not I'll give you all a breast rub~ *Moves hand in groping motion*

Well, goodbye then.

All: Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Hanayo: W-Welcome back to Talisman-san's story...

Nozomi: Yep! All of you readers, come here~ *Moving hands in groping motion*

Nozomi, stop it. Just because there's no reviews doesn't mean that you can grope them!

Mizono: It doesn't? I thought this gave us full authority to do what we want! *Pouts*

Nope, you can't.

Maki: So what can we do then?!

Give out chocolate! Isn't that right Nozomi?

Nozomi: But Enya-chan, this is only a Valentine's day special! You won't let us do anything on normal days!

Nico: Basically she'll let us do stuff related to the events happening in her story...

Including official days such as Halloween, Christmas and your birthdays in reality.

Eli: I'm sure you would want to talk about it but can we do it later?

Oh yeah, the story. Right, I've forgotten about it... Hey, Maki! You do the disclaimer this time!

Maki: Tch... She doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"U-Uh... Nico-chan? I still don't think it's a good idea to make your chocolates here..."

"Relax Koizumi-sensei, the two student council heads are also with me! Right guys?"

"Yes we are but why didn't you make yours yesterday or something?"

"Elichi, you should understand that Nicocchi can't make Umi-chan chocolates under her eye. Chocolates are the embodiment of a maiden's pure feelings!"

"Nozomi-chan... I'm seriously speechless at that line of yours. Also, we have to address them with respect in school!"

"W-We're here..." The four of them stopped in front of the kitchen, smelling a burnt smell coming from the kitchen itself. Hanayo panicked as she unlocked the kitchen, fearing that one of her students had left their burnt food overnight. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a pristine kitchen with not a single burnt food in sight.

"Yikes, where's that smell coming from?"

"Well... At least we know it's definitely not from the kitchen..."

"A-Anyway! We have three hours before school starts! S-So we better get to work!"

"Thanks Hanayo-chan!"

"Hey boob demon! I told you to treat them with respect in school!" At that time, Nozomi would have groped Nico if it weren't for the fact that they had no time to play around.

"Fine, I'll do it some other time. Elichi, what are you making for Tsu-chan?"

"D-Don't call her by my pet name for her! She prefers her chocolate to be bitter so I'm going to make some bitter chocolate bars for her to eat during work."

"Ah, she's always trying to invite me for lunch due to her constant hunger when working..."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Don't get jealous now... Koizumi-sensei, what are you making for Hoshizora-sensei?"

"Ramen flavoured chocolate!" The three students stare in disgust at the home economic teacher's unusual suggestion.

"That's clearly disgusting!"

"I-I don't know what kind of candy does she like!"

"S-Sensei... Is that why you have the instant ramen packet?"

"I-I can't cook ramen... Besides, I'm going to put everything in to my chocolate for Rin-chan!"

"Well then, Nicocchi? How's your chocolate for Umi-chan coming along?"

"Strawberry jam stuffed in chocolate. The jam comes from Honoka-chan's manju..."

I think all our chocolates are going to turn out great!"

"Nozomi? What are you making for Nishikino-sensei?"

"Tomato chocolate! It'll also look like a tomato too!"

"F-Forget I just asked then..." Nozomi wondered what was wrong with her chocolate choice but decided not to ask anyway. All four of them had noticed that the burnt smell that was present before they entered was still present in the air.

"Seriously, where's that smell coming from?!"

"Haa... We can always find out later Nico, right now our chocolates are more important."

"That's true..." Unbeknownst to them, the persistent smell was wafting out of the kitchen besides them.

XXXXXX

"Rin! Close the window! You're letting the smell out!"

"But Umi-chan, Maki-chan's cooking smells terrible nya!"

"Well I'm sorry but I need to grill the yakiniku first!"

"Maki, I know that Nozomi likes yakiniku but this is a Valentine gift we're talking about!"

"Umi-chan, of course I know that. That's why it goes INSIDE the chocolate!"

"That's disgusting nya! How would you feel if Nozomi-chan gave you tomato flavoured chocolate nya?!"

"I'll happily eat it!"

"Both of you stop it! We left two hours and thirty minutes and you two still want to fight? Honestly, get your priorities straight!"

"Fine... But honestly Rin-chan, yours also looks weird..."

"It's rice nya! Grade B rice but at least it's a decent grade nya!"

"I wonder what would Kotori make for Honoka?"

"No idea, watch your lollipops for that idiot Umi-chan."

"Ah! Thank you Maki!" The three teachers were also doing their best to make their Valentine treats for their loved ones just like the four next door and the five at Alisa's school.

XXXXXX

"Now I know how hard it is to cook..."

"Tsubasa-chan, don't give up! It's all for Eli-chan!"

"But Kotori-san, she's cooking normal chocolate! It's god damn easy!"

"Yukiho! Don't mock Kira-san's cooking skills! You're no better!"

"Shut up sis. You can't cook anything fancy!"

"At least I'm not putting salt into the batter!"

"What?!" It was true, Yukiho was indeed putting salt instead of sugar into the mix.

"Yuki-chan, it's fine! I'll eat that salted chocolate..." Despite Alisa's reassurance, it was obvious that she was not willing to consume such a chocolate.

"It's fine, I'll melt it again later and then add all these jars of sugar into your chocolate!" The other four had only one thought in their minds as they heard Yukiho's way of salvaging Valentine's Day.

'She's/I'm going to get diabetes in this rate..."

XXXXXX

"Thirty more minutes before school starts!"

"I'm impressed with your chocolates for Umi-chan Nicocchi..."

"Thanks, yours look tomato-like."

"Hehe... I'm sure Maki-chan will love it! How's yours coming along Elichi?"

"Quite good if I do say so myself! Want to try some extras I made?"

"Nah, I hate bitter stuff..."

"Elichi, could you give them to me later before we see the chairwoman?"

"Why do you- Don't tell me..."

"Clever Elichi~ Hanayo-chan, how's your ramen chocolate?"

"I-It's perfect! I managed to chop the ramen perfectly and put them inside the chocolate! And the powder goes inside the chocolate so well! Rin-chan will love it!" The three of them looked away from Hanayo, unable to tolerate her eagerness. Meanwhile, in the next kitchen there were some issues among the teachers...

"MAKI-CHAN! STOP GRILLING THE MEAT NYA!"

"I'm not grilling anything! I'm covering the meat with chocolate!"

"It does smell like it's burnt but..."

"But what Umi-chan?"

"Did you use the same knife to cut the grilled and raw meat?"

"Uh... No? I kept one of the knives already."

"That's a relief..."

"Why?"

"Cause if you use the same knife, you're actually contaminating the meat nya! Aren't you the school nurse Maki-chan nya?"

"So that's how some students come to my office with food poisoning..." Maki was worried as she did use the exact same knife to cut the meat.

'Oh god... Nozomi-chan, please forgive me...'

XXXXXX

"Yukiho! Are you done with putting the insanely freaking amount of sugar into that batch yet?!"

"Yeah! Just gonna melt it and in the freezer it goes!"

"F-Freezer?!"

"Hmm? Isn't that how people normally cook chocolates Alisa?"

"S-Sort of..." Alisa was inwardly crying as she didn't want to eat the diabetic, teeth-breaking chocolates that Yukiho had lovingly prepared. Kotori, Tsubasa and Honoka could only sigh and console Alisa in their hearts.

"M-Minami-san, what did you make for Kosaka-san?"

"Ah! I made strawberry cheesecake for Honoka-chan!"

"Really? I made the same thing too!"

"Yay~ We can exchange cakes later!"

"You three can collect it during break time at 12.00 pm, I'll put them in the freezer once they're done."

"Alisa-chan, put ours in the fridge later!"

"S-Sure!"

"Hmph! I'm just helping you guys!"

XXXXXX

"Alright! All are done! Later let's meet up at the kitchen to give our chocolates!"

"I'll give mine to Tsu-chan after school."

"I-I'll get my first class to wash up!"

"Isn't that our class Hanayo-chan?"

"Ehehe~ Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine, by the way, isn't our class next door?"

"Nico, you've forgotten already? The kitchen next door is reserved for the graduating students' examination!"

"If that's the case I'm going to ace it next year!"

"Let's clean up and prepare for our second cooking session!"

"T-Today's lesson will be on making marshmallows! It's the Valentine's Day cooking lesson for the other students who didn't get anything for their loved ones!"

"Koizumi-sensei sure thought this through..." However, in the kitchen besides them, the teachers were the opposite of the four of them.

"Can we just leave the kitchen like this?"

"Yeah, I don't want to clean this kitchen nya! It looks like a battlefield nya..."

"Under normal circumstances, I"ll force the both of you to clean up. However, since lessons are starting, let's run!" Maki and Rin gaped at Umi's sudden irresponsible attitude, not believing that the strict literature teacher would rather skip cleaning duty than to risk being late for work.

"W-Whatever! Let's go!" The three of them took off, not bothering whether they were spotted coming out from the kitchen reserved for the graduating students.

XXXXXX

"Yahoo! It's break time nya!"

"Y-Yeah... Uh, Rin-chan?"

"What is it Kayo-chin?"

"Please follow me to the kitchen..." At first, Rin thought that Hanayo had found out about messing up the kitchen that they had used but when she opened the public kitchen, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Rin-chan's here! We can finally start the chocolate exchange!"

"Nico will start first! Umi-chan, here's mine!"

"Thank you so much Nico. Here are your lollipops."

"Am I supposed to be happy...?"

"I wanted to be different from the rest..."

"Alright, it's my turn. Maki-chan, here's your chocolate-covered tomato!"

"That's weird but oh well. Here, take this."

"Wah~ I'm so happy!"

'You won't be when you actually eat that later... Oh god, why didn't I threw it away when I had the chance?!' Maki sweat dropped at Nozomi's thanks.

"Kayo-chin! Take Rin's chocolate nya!"

"Oh my, white chocolate? Thanks Rin-chan! Here is your chocolate!"

"Milk chocolate nya? I'll eat it so long it's from Kayo-chin!" The six of them began eating their chocolate, one of them nervous at the reaction of her fortune telling girlfriend.

"Umi-chan made lemon flavoured candy! Nico loves you a lot!"

"I don't know what to say... Nico, thank you for making chocolate containing Honoka's strawberry jam mix."

"Rin-chan! You're a genius! I never thought of making chocolate with rice!"

"You too Kayo-chin! But are you happy that Rin chose grade B rice instead of A?"

"So long it comes from you, I'm happy! Thank you, this is really one of the happiest days I've ever lived!"

"N-Nozomi-chan, thanks for the tomato shaped chocolate which also tastes like tomatoes... Will you please stop eating mine?"

"N-No w-way! I-I'll... f-finish... y-your... chocolate even... it... k-kills me..."

"Please just stop! I promise that I'll wash the knives next time so please just stop eating!"

"You WHAT?! I thought you said you did when I asked you!"

"I'm sorry!" Maki collapsed to the floor crying. Nozomi managed to crawl over to Maki without puking and put her arm over her lover's back.

"I-It's fine... S-So long... it's y-your cooking... I-I'll e-eat it... e-even... i-it k-kills me... a-a t-thousand times over..." Nozomi collapsed to the floor, unconscious from the amount of chocolate she consumed.

"NOZOMI-CHAN!"

XXXXXX

Maki: I can't believe you would do such a thing to Nozomi-chan!

Hey, you're the one who didn't wash the knife!

Airin: Enough, Enya don't make things harder for her.

Sorry, but I need to remind her about good kitchen conduct!

Eli: What did I miss?

Umi: Maki poisoning Nozomi via contaminated meat!

Eli: WHAT?!

Maki: I'm sorry! *Starts crying*

Nozomi: I-I'm... f-fine...

You shouldn't be here...

Umi: Readers, please review this chapter to seal Maki's and Nozomi's fate.

Umi, stop it. Both will be fine...

Maki: I'M SORRY! *Leaves mysterious room*

It's supposed to be a happier chapter but oh well. See you next time.

All: Good bye...

Eli: Where's Nozomi now?

Umi: Follow me, we can't reveal it here.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there, thanks for sticking with me for 22 chapters!

Airin: This is the 23rd.

Whatever! Anyway magasaurus, Maki will answer your review later at the end of this chapter. She's busy...

Miu: It means that I need to step in for the Author's notes right?

Not really but whatever... First up would be Chillin' Dude! The chocolates I wrote in the story are made up, I've never seen them before nor do I want to try them. Also, this is going to be a happier chapter.

Mizono: It better be! You poisoned my daughter!

Tsubasa: I'm sure Tojo-san's going to be fine... These bars of chocolate that Eli-chan made for me sure are good! *Bites one*

Airin: Shouldn't you be with Nozomi just like the others?!

No... You'll understand later... Anyway, IluvEliUmi's review is next. I'm flattered that you think that I know much about cooking but I don't. However, I can help you with your rice-based dish question as I did it last year. Just stuff some fish of your choice and cheese into a rice ball. Choose rice that are extremely sticky to form your rice ball and use some plastic to form the shape.

Airin: Speaking of which, that Maki doesn't know kitchen conduct? What is she, a rich woman who's ignorant of the world?!

Kami: Unfortunately yes. She can't cook to save a life.

She can cook to kill a life really well. Before we start, I'm impressed with your interpretation on the lollipop part! It's actually the correct interpretation of what I had in mind!

Miu: Damn it, can we just get a move on?! She doesn't own Love Live! *Points to me*

XXXXXX

"NOZOMI-CHAN!"

"Someone call an ambulance nya!"

"They're on the way!"

"Should we inform Eli? She is Nozomi's best friend after all..."

"Nico will do it Umi-chan. I'll go tell her." Nico left the kitchen, leaving behind a chaotic kitchen. Umi was looking out of the window to check whether the ambulance was at the school while Hanayo and Rin were standing at where they are, doing nothing but pray for Nozomi's well being. Nozomi was cradled in Maki's arms, who silently cried at her lover's ill state.

"Nozomi! W-What happened to her?!" Eli went over to Maki, gripping her collar tightly. Her tone was harsh and she made no attempt to restrain it.

"I-It's my fault..." Maki cast her eyes on to the floor, not daring to look at Eli. The next thing she knows, Eli had punched her left cheek, sending Maki spiraling to the floor.

"I know damn well it's your fault. What I'm trying to ask was what was going through your head when you realised you had contaminated the meat?!" Eli was glaring at Maki, her fist tightening even harder to prepare for a second punch. Before she could act, the paramedics have arrived.

"E-Excuse me? We were informed that someone had fainted and needs medical attention?"

"Yeah, this student's the one who needs it badly..." Maki helped to lay Nozomi on the stretcher before allowing Eli and Umi to follow the paramedics.

"A-Aren't you going to follow Nozomi-chan?"

"No Hanayo-chan, I don't deserve the right to be beside Nozomi-chan now... I'm heading back to my office." Maki trod back to her office, her face clearly remorseful over what had happened.

"Nico will go back to class..."

"Rin will clean up the kitchen beside this one nya..."

"EH?! Why's the next kitchen messy?"

"Umi-chan, Maki-chan and Rin used it to make the chocolates nya..."

"I-I see... W-Well the graduating students aren't going to use it just yet so I'll help you clean okay?"

"K-Kayo-chin's an angel nya..."

XXXXXX

"E-EH?! Nozomi-chan's at the hospital? What happened to her?"

"Kotori-chan calm down. She most likely had food poisoning from contaminated meat."

"That yakiniku shop should be sued! Which one did she go to anyway?"

"None. Maki-chan was the one who contaminated the meat. Apparently she used the same knife to cut the raw and grilled meat."

"M-Maki-chan did that? So she's at the hospital with Nozomi-chan right?"

"Actually she's at YuTo's Bar. It's located in downtown Akihabara and right beside the cafe that Eli-chan works at." The two women turned towards Tsubasa, who was staring intently at her hand phone.

"How do you know that?"

"My friends are the owners of the bar I mentioned and they told me that Maki's there."

"Then let's go! Nico still remembers where Eli-chan works!" The three of them closed Aerial Designs before heading to the bar.

"This is the legendary bar that operates during the day and night! I never knew that Tsubasa-chan knows about this place!" Kotori commented, stunned by the sight.

"Well like I said, my friends own this bar. Plus I meet Maki pretty often here at night." Tsubasa replied before entering the bar. Nico and Kotori followed suit when all of a sudden, Nico stopped in front of the entrance.

"I can't go in a bar right? I'm underaged..." Nico said, stepping away from the bar's entrance.

"Nah, that rule's only applicable after 8.00pm. I should know as I'm one of the two owners of this bar." A tall woman with violet hair and a mole below her left eye said, ushering Nico into the bar.

"Erena! I thought you never left the bar!"

"Tsubasa, shut up. I'm only doing this as An-chan called me a NEET."

"Ah! Maki-chan!" Kotori pointed to a red haired woman sobbing to herself over a bottle of whisky. A woman with auburn hair sighed to herself, giving Maki another bottle of whisky whenever she asked for more.

"You idiot! What are you doing here drinking away! You should be at the hospital with Umi-chan and the others!"

"So what? I don't deserve to be near Nozomi-chan... Not what I've done to her..." Maki took a swig of her whisky before going back to her crying.

"What Nozomi-chan needs now is not Eli-chan, it's you." Maki eyed suspiciously at Kotori before taking her bottle once again to drink, gulping down all the contents. She placed her now empty bottle beside six empty identical whisky bottles.

"No way... in hell... is Eri... gonna let... me see her..." By now, Maki was completely drunk and couldn't pronounce words clearly.

"Think about what Nozomi-chan said! She told you that she'll eat your poisoned chocolates even it kills her! She still loves you despite her knowing about the contaminated meat part!" Nico was desperate and was tempted to simply drag Maki to the hospital where Nozomi was admitted to.

"I... Do I... rearry... I can... see... her?" Maki was getting off her seat, stumbling slightly due to her drunk state.

"Yeah! Please believe in her, she won't lie to you right?" Kotori helped her to walk while Tsubasa paid Erena in Maki's stead.

"Come on. I'll drive since I'm heading there for a check-up." Maki nodded gratefully at Tsubasa's offer as she was helped out of the bar.

XXXXXX

"So what happened to me Elichi?"

"You were brought here as you fainted in the kitchen."

"Ah... Where's Maki-chan?"

"Right here!" Eli turned her head towards the door which now stood Kotori and Maki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Venom dripped from Eli's words, scaring Maki greatly.

"V-Visiting... my... girlfriend..." Eli and Nozomi stared at Maki's drunken state. Her face was flushed and had a dazed look in her eyes, not forgetting that Kotori was still giving her support.

"Elichi, Kotori-chan? Will you leave me and Maki-chan alone?" Kotori nodded and left Maki seated on a nearby chair while Eli protested.

"But Nozomi! Maki tried to kill you!"

"Not intentionally. Elichi, please leave this room." Nozomi's tone lowered, sending shivers down the quarter-Russian. Eli nodded and decided to leave, giving Maki a cold look before closing the door.

"Maki-chan, come closer~" Maki did as she was told. Before she knew what was happening, she was kissed by Nozomi.

"W-Water?!"

"A drunk Maki-chan is not good for a chat!"

"R-Right... But I came here to see you, not have a chat with you..."

"Maki-chan, I won't stop eating your food. I love everything about you, including your imperfections. So don't run away just because you harmed me."

"B-But..."

"No buts. Come sit beside me." Nozomi patted on an empty spot on her bed. Maki complied and sat beside Nozomi.

"I'll improve on my cooking. When that day comes, I'll let you be the second one to taste it."

"Eh~ Maki-chan have someone more important than me?"

"N-No! The first one is me! I need to taste it so you won't faint or get admitted to the hospital!"

"Maki-chan's so considerate~ By the way Nicocchi and Elichi, are you done eavesdropping on us?" Maki turned her attention to the door. Nico and Eli sheepishly stepped in after being found out.

"Nico told Eli-chan not to listen on you!"

"You were in it too!"

"You were worried about Nozomi-chan, I was worried about Maki-chan having sex in a public place!"

"What?! Maki, how could you do such a thing? In a hospital nonetheless!" The voice belonged to Umi, who was holding a can of fruit juice.

"Umi-chan?! I wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

"How could you be so quick to deny what happened just now? Maki-chan's a meanie!"

"Nozomi-chan?!"

"Please lower your voices as there are other patients here. Also, we strongly encourage that visitors refrain from extremely intimate activities as this may worsen the patient's health." Maki stared at the nurse who was at the front door, not believing that such words could spill out from a stranger.

"It seems that I don't have to worry after all. Oh right Maki, sorry for punching you just now." Eli munched on the chocolates she had received a few minutes ago from Tsubasa.

"Elichi punched Maki-chan?!"

"It's my fault... I deserved that one."

"Ah Maki-chan's here nya~ Hey hey, wanna go to YuTo's bar afterwards nya?" Rin burst into the room with Hanayo behind her.

"I went there already..." Nobody noticed that Nico and Umi had already left the hospital and were on their way back home.

XXXXXX

"Ha... Time flies fast..."

"Why do you say that Nico?"

"In just a few weeks, I'm going to be a third year. After that, I'm gonna graduate and then my time with Umi-chan is going to be taken up by your future husband..."

"Wait what?! What husband? I'm not going to get married to a guy!"

"But you're going to be past your pe-" Nico's mouth was slapped shut by Umi's hand.

"Never say that to a woman who's in her late twenties. That's rude." Umi let go of her hand, allowing Nico to talk.

"Sorry Umi-chan but seriously, you can't let me stay at your house forever!"

"Nico, answer me one thing. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I even though you give us too much homework?!"

"It'll give me some closure when I marry you once you graduate from college..."

"Uh... Are you Umi Sonoda? Cause I know she won't spout fairy tale nonsense..."

"N-Nico... Are you even aware that same-sex marriages are legal in Japan?"

"They are?!"

"Next time, read the news."

"That means that I can marry you and the rest can marry each other right?"

"Didn't Kotori told you that she's going to marry Honoka next week?"

"HUH?! But marriages take quite some time to prepare!"

"It has been active since a decade ago..."

"I'm sure Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan will like to know about this!"

"They probably do... Maybe Eli doesn't since she transferred in from Russia last year but Nozomi probably does."

"Alright! I'm gonna work hard for my college exams!"

"Wait what?! You mean to tell me that you're not going to work hard if you can't get married to me?!"

"Oh no! Umi-chan's gonna kill me!" Nico immediately sprinted into Umi's house before Umi managed to catch her.

"Got you! By the way, Rin's getting married to Hanayo today. It starts in 30 minutes."

"Now you tell me?! What am I gonna wear?" Nico went to her closet to fish out something presentable.

XXXXXX

"Do you, Hanayo Koizumi, take Rin Hoshizora as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Rin Hoshizora, take Hanayo Koizumi as your wife?"

"I do nya! Can Rin just kiss Kayo-chin already?" All of the attendees sighed at Rin's impatience on her important day.

"Uh... Yes you may." Rin swooped in to give Hanayo a kiss. Hanayo threw her bouquet to the crowd, with it landing on Maki's lap.

"W-What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Propose to me and swear that you'll love me for all eternity!"

"Ah! Nozomi-chan, I don't have time to do your wedding dress just yet! Nico-chan, Tsubasa-chan, help me make Maki-chan's tuxedo!"

"On it!" Nico took out a measuring tape while Tsubasa held Maki in place.

"H-Hey! I want to wear a wedding dress too!"

"Fine fine. Just stay still so I can take your measurements!"

"Nico... Kotori probably meant to take it at the clothing store later... Plus Nozomi's still underaged. You'll need to wait till she's an adult!"

"Geez... Fine, but I can take Nozomi-chan's measurements right?"

"Nico-chan nya! Be in our wedding picture first before you do so nya~" All of them were gathered to take the picture except Nico. Nico hurried over so that the photographer could take the wedding photograph.

"Nico, let's go. I need to prepare for Kotori's wedding!"

"Okay fine..."

"When will Nico-chan get married nya?"

"M-Maybe in five years time?"

XXXXXX

Rin: Nya~ That's tiring nya~

Maki: I know... magasaurus, I believe I owe you an explanation. When I was small, my father didn't allowed me to get close to any sharp objects in the kitchen. As such, I grew up not being able to cook or know any kitchen conduct. It's also the reason that I'm the school nurse despite my family's background.

Airin: Your family owns a hospital in this story?

Maki: Well... It's quite common in all stories so it's like a fact under the Maki Nishikino category.

Eli: That's nice and all but I've a more important question regarding this chapter.

Which is?

Eli: So who takes on whose last name now?

Uh... Hanayo Hoshizora or Rin Koizumi? I don't know, ask those two who got married today.

Hanayo: I-I took on Rin-chan's last name.

Rin: Kayo-chin! *Squeezes Hanayo*

Lie: Damn it... Mizono's going to hound me for marriage!

Mizono: In H*t*lia, there's a country that chants a certain phrase right?

Lie: Is there a need to censor that? Anyway there is, why?

Mizono: Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me!

Lie: Cert poberi! *Runs away*

Airin: That's creepy. Anyway, see you next chapter.

All: Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Lie: I-Is Mizono here? I've been running away from her all night!

No she isn't. She's still acting like Belarus?

Lie: Actually she's currently acting like Prussia, saying that all of my vital regions belong to her...

I'll tell her to stop watching H*t*lia.

Rin: Candus98, are you even married nya? If you are you should know how hard is it to restrain yourself on your wedding day nya!

Nico: And to Chillin' Dude, are you even aware how hard is it for a girl to choose her own clothing?

Maki: What do you mean by that review IluvEliUmi?!

Nozomi: On the contrary IluvEliUmi, I prefer it if Maki-chan was drunk~ That way she'll be more aggressive!

Maki: If you say so... Oh yeah Candus98, what do you mean by I give you laughs?! Are you laughing at my expense?!

Umi: IluvEliUmi, I won't leave Nico just because she won't study. I love her more than that.

Nico: U-Umi-chan...

Mizono: Lie! There you are! Enya-chan just told me to stop using H*t*lia references so I won't do it anymore! Plus what Candus98 said is true! You have to take responsibility after what had happened on that night!

Lie: G-Gah! Fine I will alright?!

Airin: What did I miss?

Nothing... To Chillin' Dude's sister, sorry for scarring you.

Maki: She doesn't own Love Live or H*t*lia.

XXXXXX

"Hey Kotori-chan, why didn't you tell me that you're getting married to Honoka-chan?"

"I thought Umi-chan would probably tell you about our relationship..."

"Minami-san, she meant that you should have told her about the marriage..."

"I-I meant that when I first met Nico-chan I thought that it's inappropriate to tell her about a happy thing when she was so depressed over her private life..."

"Kotori, I never knew you were this considerate..."

"E-Eli-chan?! What do you mean by that?" Nico and Eli laughed at Kotori's outburst while Tsubasa was busy playing with her hand held gaming console.

"So you're all set with the preparations right?"

"Yeah! By the way Tsubasa-chan, what are you playing?"

"Huh? Oh just a new game I downloaded... It's about a female lifeguard and some potential love interests..."

"Huh... Sounds a little like the story Kotori created doesn't it?" Eli looked at Kotori, a smirk appearing on her face.

"E-Eli-chan I've no idea what you're talking about... Anyway! It's at 8.00 am sharp, at the chapel near Umi-chan's house! Don't be late!" Kotori went back to her office, leaving Eli, Nico and Tsubasa alone in the main room.

"So... What's the aim of the game you're playing Tsu-chan?"

"Basically woo one of the girls, earn some cash like a normal sim date. You'll get to know their back story as you go on."

"Sounds interesting, who can Maki-chan woo?"

"She can woo Minami-san, Eli-chan, Sonoda-san... Know what, never mind..."

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Argh! She can woo everyone except me, Erena and Anju!"

"And our mothers. Tsu-chan, I can't believe you'll leave out that fact!"

"That's the point! They are inside! There's actually something called incest! The best part? There's sex scenes and it's rated for kids!"

"U-Um... Is this a bad time?"

"Hanayo-chan? What are you doing here? No, it's not a bad time..." Tsubasa was cuddling Eli as though she had seen something she shouldn't have. Eli sighed as she knew that her lover was freaking out over a small matter.

"I-I'm here to buy some hoodies for Rin-chan..."

"It's right over there. Hey Tsubasa-chan, what's the name of the game?"

"It's a Hot Hot Life. There's an exclamation mark at the end if you actually want to download it." Nico ran out of the clothing store, leaving Eli and Tsubasa to tend Aerial Designs.

"H-How much is this?" Hanayo placed a cat hoodie on the counter. Before Eli could check the price tag, Tsubasa had replied the home economics teacher with confidence.

"That will be 1923 yen."

"H-Here's 2000 yen..."

"Here's your change of 77 yen, have a nice day with Hoshizora-san."

"H-Have a nice day with Eli-chan too!" With that, Hanayo left the clothing store. Eli was left impressed at Tsubasa's professionalism despite still playing her game.

"Harasho..."

"Heh... You're dating Minami-san's only employee for four years until Nico arrived!"

"Was that Hanayo-chan?"

"Yeah, did you want to see her Minami-san?"

"Nope, I was just asking! By the way, where's Nico-chan?"

"Off to download the game Tsu-chan's playing..."

"I'm back! Eli-chan, are you aware that your sister is working at the game store near your working place?"

"What?! S-She's underaged! Are you sure it's her?"

"She's the one who helped me to download the freaking game!"

"I'm going to scold her!" Eli proceeded to text Alisa while the three went back to do their work.

"Oh yes! Since tomorrow's my wedding day, I decided that I'll close early! Have a good rest everyone!" Kotori said.

"I just came back though... Ah fine, I can play this at home!" Nico grumbled before leaving.

XXXXXX

"Nico, what are you playing?"

"Hmm? A game that Tsubasa-chan told me about. It's a dating sim really."

"Oh? So what kind of character are you trying to get to know better?"

"You."

"W-What?!"

"Here, look at this." Umi got closer to Nico's gaming console. It contained a scene where a lifeguard resembling Maki was talking with a policewoman that resembles Umi.

_"Hey Sonoda-san, why do you always patrol around this area?"_ Umi saw this and decided to scroll down.

_"I don't trust you Nishikino-san. Just because you're a lifeguard that doesn't mean I'll let you be you got that? Face that wall over there."_

_"W-What are you doing?! H-Hey!"_

_"Frisking you for any hidden weapons." Her hands went north and squeezed my breasts tightly._

"W-WAAAAAH! Nico Yazawa, that game's too indecent for someone of your age!" Umi screeched, backing away from Nico.

"That's the point! And yet this is meant for all ages!" Nico retorted.

"Huh?! N-Never mind that game! Nico, I need your help at the wedding tomorrow. We have to be at the chapel by 5.30am to prepare the stuff for the wedding!"

"That early? For what?"

"Dress Kotori, oversee the decorations the norm for weddings! I'll wake you so don't complain tomorrow!"

"Haa... Fine, that means we need to get to sleep now?"

"Yeah, good night Nico."

"You too."

XXXXXX

"So sleepy... Am I tying her hair right?"

"Yup! Nico-chan you're doing great!"

"Nico, pay attention when you're tying Kotori's hair."

"Got it..."

"Okay, the dress is on you! Wonder how's Honoka doing?" Umi wanted to reached for the doorknob but instead stepped on the hem of Kotori's dress.

"W-Woah!" Nico exclaimed before toppling over Kotori as she tried to release her dress.

"Ah!"

"Umi-chan~ Is Kotori-chan done yet?" Honoka said before entering the room. She was greeted with shock however as she saw what was in front of her.

"Ah... Honoka, you're here..."

"U-Umi-chan? N-Nico-chan? How could you?! I hate the both of you!" Honoka stormed out of the room, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"H-Honoka-chan..."

"Kotori... You better go after her before she calls off the wedding.

"Y-Yeah!" Kotori ran after Honoka, leaving behind Umi and Nico.

"Well, this gives me more time to play my game." Nico took out her gaming console and continued from where she stopped last night.

"H-Hey! No playing that adult game!"

XXXXXX

"Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan where are you?"

"Sniff... Kotori-chan cheated on me..."

"Ah! Honoka-chan! Please hear me out!"

"Why should I?! I saw you! Nico-chan was on top of you while Umi-chan was below you!"

"Umi-chan stepped on my dress and when I moved, Nico-chan who was doing my hair fell on me! This will cause Umi-chan to be below me! It was just bad timing when you entered! Please believe me!"

"I-I can't... I-I just c-can't..."

"Honoka-chan..."

"S-Stay away from me!" With that, Honoka ran off. Kotori, dejected, went back to her room before being stopped by Nozomi.

"Hey Kotori-chan, do you know what this card means?" Nozomi held up an upright Temperance card.

"Um... Not really..."

"Haha... In your case, it means that you need to reflect on your situation and act on it."

"Really?"

"Well... It works 90 percent of the time but at least it's still something!" Nozomi grinned, relieving Kotori a little.

"Thanks Nozomi-chan!" With that, Kotori ran off.

"The 10 percent uncertainty depends on you Kotori-chan..." Nozomi muttered to herself before walking off.

XXXXXX

"Where is she?" Umi asked. The rest simply shook their heads, worrying Umi.

"It's fine Umi-chan... Honoka-chan will turn up. I believe in her!"

"But Minami-san..." Tsubasa didn't had the heart to tell her that Honoka was already at home, running away from the wedding literally.

"Kira-san... Let me see that message..." Nozomi scanned through the message, eyes widening slightly as she read the message.

"It's bad right?"

"No it isn't yet... If we assist Kotori-chan, it's still salvageable..."

"Nozomi-chan? Tsubasa-chan? What are you whispering there?"

"Ah Maki-chan... How would you like to assist us in a tragic wedding?"

"What?

"Here's what you need to do..." Nozomi told Tsubasa and Maki of her plan with both of them nodding to it.

XXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Honoka-chan... I'm sorry..."

"M-Maki-chan? What is it? What happened?"

"While we're waiting for you to show up, a crazy murderer that just escaped from the mental hospital appeared and stabbed Kotori-chan and Yukiho-chan..."

"Y-You're kidding right? H-Hey, tell me it's just a joke..."

"..."

"W-What happened to them?! Where are you right now?!"

"W-We're at the hospital... Yukiho-chan is severely injured and is currently having an operation..."

"W-What about Kotori-chan?" Honoka's voice was trembling as she waited for Maki's words.

"S-She... She died on the spot Honoka-chan... H-Her body's at the hospital... P-Please... Come over..." Honoka dropped the phone and immediately burst out of her house.

"N-No... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Honoka cried, not wanting to accept the fact that her beloved was gone.

XXXXXX

"Will this work?"

"Trust me Kotori-chan... Just play along and all will be fine..."

"O-Okay then..." Kotori returned to her original position on the cold hard operating table.

"She's here."

"Alright, all of you act depressed. Rin-chan, act emotional. Hanayo-chan, cry hard. Umi-chan, do what you wanted to do."

"Okay nya!"

"A-Alright..."

"She's going to pay for her death..." Umi cracked her knuckles, sending shivers down some of their spines.

"Haa... Haa... Where is she? Where's Kotori-chan's body?" Honoka asked, out of breath from running a long distance.

"You scum! You left her at the altar and you still dare ask if you could see her?" Umi spat out, punching Honoka hard.

"A-Argh... Please, Umi-chan... Let me see her one more time..."

"No way! You know something? If you didn't disappear, we could have held the wedding an hour earlier! And if we held it an hour earlier, we could have avoided that psycho!" Umi did a left hook, making blood flow out of Honoka's mouth.

"I... caused... her... death?"

"Yeah you did! How are you going to solve this?!" Umi kicked a now limp body of Honoka Kosaka before getting herself restrained by Eli.

"Honoka, hurry up and go in before Umi hurts you again..."

"T-Thanks..." Honoka hobbled into the room where Kotori was in.

"..."

"Sorry, I... forgotten... that... you're... dead... Y'know... just an hour ago... I was telling... you to stay... away from... me... How I wish... I was beside you during your... last few minutes of... your life..."

"..."

"Kotori... chan... Wake up... I beg of you... I promise... that I'll listen to you... and not rush... into conclusions... So please... I'm so... so sorry..."

"Okay! Umi-chan shouldn't hit you so hard though!" Kotori's cheerful voice was heard. Honoka looked up and saw Kotori perfectly unharmed.

"Huh...? Aren't... you... dead...?"

"That was all Nozomi-chan's idea! Hey Honoka-chan? Shall we get married now? We're in our wedding dresses and Nozomi-chan could act as the priest!"

"S-Sounds great..."

"I heard your conversation. Let's just make this fast, kiss each other if you love each other forever." Kotori and Honoka kissed each other, causing a few nose bleeds and Hanayo to act as their wedding photographer.

"C-Can... I lie down... on that bed... over there?"

"Yup! I'll sleep with you!" Honoka simply dropped on to the nearby bed with Kotori snuggling on to her. Nozomi decided to gave them some privacy and closed the door.

"So... Who's getting married next? Being the priest is fun!"

XXXXXX

Kotori: Enya-chan! Why did you do this to Honoka-chan!

Umi: Also, why did you make me frisk Maki?!

To Kotori, sorry but I want to. To Umi, I ship you and Maki.

Kotori: Next time don't write such a dangerous thing okay?

Fine...

Umi: You ship ME with Maki?!

I ship you with everyone. Especially with Kotori, Eli and Maki.

Umi: You...

Toriko: Well, it's not that bad...

Oh yeah, did I mention that I ship Toriko and Kami together?

Toriko: No you didn't!

Well now you know. Let's see... anything else?

Airin: Yeah, me. Are you going to make a fanfic about the two titles you mentioned in the story?

Uh... Why do you ask?

Maki: If that's the case, I want to ask you one thing.

What?

Maki: Are you obsessed with me?

No. My favourite character in the Love Live universe is Umi.

Airin: Then why are those two stories featuring Maki?!

I just feel like it.

Maki: Screw you! Readers, do you know that in 'Tokyo Guide, Doctor and A Cliche Romance', Enya-chan wants t- mmph!

Maki, all SIF players will know what you're going to say so stop it. Plus you're not supposed to reveal the plot here.

Airin: Yeah and in 'It's a Hot Hot Life!', Maki's gonna get herself *beep* and *beep* after *beep*...

Maki: WHAT?!

Chill... Anyway, see you guys next chapter. It's coming to an end soon so yeah just bear with me for a little bit.

All: Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Rin: NYA! *Tries to grab Candus98*

Honoka: Haa... I feel like a patient who's visited by her friends~

Umi: I want to talk about Chillin' Dude about my changing personalities... *Gives Chillin' Dude her brightest smile*

Nico: That's a sure warning to tell you to run... But magasaurus... What the hell do you mean by an old married couple?!

You guys just spend time together at your own pace and no sex?

Nico: Hey Enya-chan... You are aware that this chapter is set in November right?

I'm just teasing. I know that you had sex with Umi as her birthday gift!

Umi: SHUT UP! *Attempts to hit me but fails*

Maki: Ever noticed that Candus98 asked you to go marry Enya-chan?

Y-Yeah... Anyway, regarding Lie and Mizono!

Airin: You don't want to get married to me? You have a death wish don't you? *Points scythe*

Hey! We're not even dating! We're just friends!

Airin: Fine... Let me cuddle you then...

Okay. *Hugs Airin* Oh yeah magasaurus, I actually ship Umi with everyone. But HonoUmi is my most disliked ship.

Honoka: Seriously? Why me?

I just don't like you.

Lie: Candus98... Prepare to die. *Points revolver at Candus98*

I don't own Love Live! Lie, shoot him/her later!

XXXXXX

Umi walked down the corridor, glancing at the booths the other classes have set up. Today was the cultural festival and many were trying to out do each other by coming up with creative ideas. Granted, some of them were creative but others... not so appropriate.

"I can't believe Class 4 is selling yuri manga... How in the world did they obtain such manga with explicit content?! Anyway, I better check on my class..." When Umi opened the door of her class, she received a shock.

"Umi-chan~ Put this costume on and help us with the cafe!"

"N-Nozomi?! Are you... a racoon?!"

"Yup~ We decided on it remember?"

"Nozomi... Sonoda-sensei wasn't here on that day... We decided it during gym period." A fox like girl appeared beside Nozomi. She was quickly identified as Eli due to her blond hair and mannerism of speeh.

"Oh yeah! Umi-chan, hurry and change into this!" Nozomi thrust a set of clothes on to Umi's arms, forcing the older woman to change.

"Hey Nozomi-chan, who are we still missing?" A petite panda like girl approached Nozomi.

"We're missing Honoka-chan and Maki-chan."

"Will they turn up?"

"Hey~ Sorry for being late! I had to get my mom to sub me!" A woman in a bear costume appeared at the door, panting slightly for being late.

"Nozomi-chan, is Umi-chan here yet?" A woman clad in a sexy leopard outfit asked, glancing at Eli and the panda before turning her attention back to Nozomi.

"Yeah, she's changing!"

"NOZOMI! What's with this costume?!" Umi appeared, wearing a frilly blue dress and a pair of rabbit ears. A soft bunny tail was attached on the back of the dress.

"U-Umi-chan looks adorable in that..."

"N-Nico?! Why are you in a panda costume? Or rather, why is everyone dressed like an animal?"

"Cause this is an animal cafe nya!" A cat said, waving her paws energetically. She was followed by a deer and a sheep, who both looked nervous.

"Hanayo... Kotori... You guys are helping out too?"

"Yep! I got Tsubasa-chan to run the store!"

"Okay guys! The cafe will soon be open for business! Get ready!"

"Eli... What am I supposed to do?"

"Serve the customers! Nico, Nozomi and Honoka will take care of the cooking. Kotori will step in to help them during rush hours. Rin and Hanayo will handle the advertising. Me, Maki and you will be the waitresses."

"Hang on. Why am I a waitress? I understand that my cooking could kill someone but why not advertising?"

"Maki... Your looks are more suited for serving..."

"Fine..."

"All of you! We're opening now!"

"Okay!"

XXXXXX

"Nozomi-chan?"

"What is it Honoka-chan?"

"What are we supposed to cook?"

"Look at the menu over there." Honoka turned her gaze to a nearby menu and read the contents out.

"Steamed meat buns, apple Sharlotka, cheesecake, carbonara..."

"Oi, why did you stop?"

"Nico-chan... What's rice chocolate and ramen chocolate?"

"Rin-chan's and Hanayo-chan's chocolate creations respectively."

"Ew... What's an apple Sharlotka?"

"Some Russian cake."

"Then what's this cute candy burst?"

"Cute shaped candy."

"Are you sure this a cafe?"

"Absolutely Honoka-chan! I made the menu along with Nozomi-chan!"

"K-Kotori-chan?! Then the drinks section?"

"Right here!"

"Salmon juice, Bloody Lagoon, Screwdriver, Cola float and water. What's with this menu?! Only two of these drinks are actually fit for all ages!"

"Also, we've a special menu at the back!"

"Oh right... Let's see, Daredevil's course? What's that?"

"You'll know when someone actually orders that. I hope no one does..."

"Why not?"

"Hey guys, Daredevil's course. Move over."

"M-Maki-chan?! Y-You shouldn't be in the kitchen, you could kill... someone... Oh."

"Honoka-chan, you finally understood?"

"Nozomi-chan... How could you serve this to people?!"

"It's done."

"So fast?! W-What did you cook?"

"Marshmallows, pasta and salmon juice." Maki walked out of the kitchen, making her way to the customer who ordered the Daredevil's course.

"Uh miss? Is this really what I ordered?"

"Yup. That's why it's called Daredevil's course. Only fools will actually try it."

"O-Okay... Before I eat this, may I speak to the one who cooked this?"

"That'll be me, Maki Nishikino."

"Uh... Thank you for the meal...?" The customer then forced herself to consume the dish. Needless to say, she got knocked out instantly.

"Eli-chan, hospital."

"On their way."

"What kind of a cafe are you even running?!"

"Sonoda-sensei, this is to out do Class 4!"

"Hey guys, more people are coming nya!"

"Got it Hoshizora-sensei! Sonoda-sensei, remember this! All is fair when manga are involved!"

"Wait what?" Before Umi could continue, a group of customers arrived, forcing her to tend to them.

"We would like to have six Daredevil's course and one plate of steamed meat buns."

"A-Anything else sir?"

"Are you free for a date with her afterwards?" The man pointed to a shy looking woman with green hair.

"Sorry sir but I'm in a relationship."

"I-I told you it wouldn't work!"

"Yeah, cause you're such a scaredy cat. You don't even want to try the Daredevil's course!"

"Your meal will be served shortly..." Umi went off to inform Maki about the orders.

"Hm? More of my cooking? How many?"

"Six, tell Nozomi to make a plate of steamed buns."

"Okay, it's a good thing they're supposed to pay cash before they enter."

"Why?"

"See the previous customer. Also, no refunds."

"That's harsh."

"Can't be helped."

XXXXXX

"So what happened to your mother Nozomi-chan?"

"She's on a honeymoon with Elichi's mother."

"How are you going to address the both of them?"

"Elichi's mother will be mama, mine will be mom."

"And who takes on who's last name?"

"Neither. It'll be difficult to change Elichi's last name or mine~"

"Hey Nozomi-chan, is the steamed meat buns ready yet?"

"Yup~ Here you go!" Nozomi handed a plate of steamed meat buns to Maki before returning to Kotori.

"Where are they going for their honeymoon?"

"Singapore if I'm not wrong..."

"But I heard it's summer all year round there..."

"Whatever you two... Pray hard for the six who ordered my cooking." Maki left the kitchen, serving the seven their meals.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yup! Wanna date this lady over here?" A different man pointed to the same woman that Umi had served.

"No. I'm dating someone. Don't bother asking that fox over there, she's also dating someone."

"Bummer. Well, that's all then."

"Have a nice meal then." Maki left the table and signaled Eli to call the ambulance again. As expected, all those who ate Maki's cooking fainted, some foaming at the mouth.

"W-What happened? Um miss? I think you served them poisoned food!" The only customer who was still healthy asked, concerned about her friends.

"Nope, just that my cooking's horrible."

"I don't think I can save them... And to think I'm a doctor!"

"Maki-chan? What happened?"

"Ah Nozomi-chan. She's crying over the loss of her friends."

"Y-Yeah... Wait, aren't you the girl who was admitted into hospital on Valentine's Day? You got... food poisoning right?"

"Ahaha... What a coincidence?"

"Maki, Nozomi, the paramedics are here." Eli said, pointing to a group of paramedics at the door. They carried the six fainted customers before leaving the survivor with Maki and Nozomi.

"So... Elichi, what are we going to do with her?"

"Lock her up in the closet until the cultural festival is over... We can't let anyone who've seen the effects of Maki's cooking come out alive..."

"W-What?!" The woman was thrown into a closet located in the kitchen. Maki and Umi apologised to the doctor before leaving her in the closet.

XXXXXX

"Nya~ I wonder how the cafe is doing?"

"I don't know Rin-chan. I'm sure they're doing great without us..."

"Don't be sad Kayo-chin! We can help out with the cleaning later nya!"

"Uh..." Hanayo wanted say something but before she could do so, she was hit by a student.

"Ah! Sorry Koizumi-sensei! Nishikino-sensei asked me to grab some medicine from her office!"

"Why would Maki-chan ask you do that nya?"

"She says it's for those who drank the salmon juice..."

"Ew... What's Class 2 serving nya?"

"No idea, but I know they locked a customer who didn't eat the Daredevil's course in the closet!"

"H-Huh? Rin-chan, we must stop this madness!"

"Nya!" The two teachers ran off while the student ran towards Maki's office to get the supplies needed.

XXXXXX

"Umi-chan, are you aware that someone is locked in the closet nya?!"

"Unfortunately yes... There's 30 more minutes before we can let her out..."

"Until the festival ends?"

"Yeah..."

"Sonoda-sensei, where's Nishikino-sensei? I got the medicine needed!"

"Great, pass it here Miyasaki-san." The student handed Maki the medicine and left the classroom.

"What happened to her nya?"

"We gave her salmon juice as she said she was thirsty being locked up in a closet for three hours."

"T-That's cruel nya..."

"Nah... I'm actually okay with it. Just that the drink's effect is unexpected."

"Don't worry! Once this is over, Eli-chan will release you!"

"Uh Nishikino-sensei? Some police officers wish to speak with you..." Miyasaki said, police officers behind her.

"Coming..."

XXXXXX

"Alright! I don't have to see people fainting anymore!"

"Honoka-chan's a wimp."

"Nico-chan, didn't you cringe when you see them faint?"

"Kotori-chan... You don't have to say that..."

"That means I'm free to go right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that we have to lock you in the closet but it's for our interests."

"Ayase-san... I can't believe you'll do such a thing..."

"But Miyachi, it was fun was it not?" It was finally the end of the cultural festival and the doctor was finally released from the closet. The student, Miyasaki, gave a sigh of relief before playfully smacking Nozomi on the head.

"No it wasn't. Not with your weird menu and costumes."

"So we can all leave right? I need to get back to tutoring Nico." Umi said as she shot a glance at Nico. Nico nodded before taking out her game console to play 'It's a Hot Hot Life!'.

"Nicocchi? What's that you're playing?"

"A game Tsubasa-chan recommended."

"Nico, Tsu-chan simply told you the name of the game... Anyway, who are you trying to woo now?"

"I've completed Umi-chan's storyline, I'm now doing yours."

"I'm a bar owner in the game right?"

"Yep, and you're sexy in this game." Nico showed Eli the scene playing through in the game console. The scene contained Maki the lifeguard speaking to a sexily dressed Eli at the beach bar.

"I get it. By the way, what's Nozomi like in that game?"

"A journalist." Eli turned to Miyasaki, who was holding up a black gaming console with a scene playing.

_"Hey Maki-chan~ Can I do an interview with you?"_

_"Sure Tojo-san. What's it about?"_

_"It'll be about the tsundere lifeguard and her embarrassing moments at the beach!"_

_"G-Go to hell!"_

"This is Nozomi...? Seems harmless..."

"She's aggressive in bed if you ask me, not as aggressive in reality but still..."

"What?! Miyasaki-san, you've seen me and Nozomi-chan together?!"

"Well... Yeah..."

"Umi-chan, can I give her detention?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn it."

"If you would excuse me... I'll head back to the hospital..." The doctor said before leaving the classroom.

"I got to get back and help out with the shrine. Bye!" Nozomi left the classroom, heading for the shrine near the school.

"Nico and I have to get back to studying."

"Ah yeah... I also need to get back..."

"My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get back soon! Making manjus are hard work!"

"I can't let Tsubasa-chan handle Aerial Designs all by herself!"

"Me and Kayo-chin need to buy ingredients for our dinner!" All but Maki and Miyasaki left, leaving them alone in the classroom.

"Now... I'll make sure you'll get it from me..." Maki said while smiling, holding up a syringe.

"Eep!"

XXXXXX

Airin: W-What happened to Miyasaki?

Maki: Oh no it's nothing. By the way, IluvEliUmi about 'Tokyo Guide, Doctor and A Cliche Romance' I'm forbidden to speak about it.

Miyasaki: If not Talisman-san will delete you in a way right?

How did you get here? You're supposed to be a one time thing!

Doctor: It would seem that any new character you write will end up here.

Damn it... The story is reaching the end and two new characters turn up?! Bloody hell...

Miyasaki: How about you give me a first name and the doctor a name?

Lie: Before she does, tell me something. Is Candus98 dead?

If you see his/her review, it'll mean yes.

Airin: What about the two new OCs?

Fine, Miyasaki?

Miyasaki: Yes?

You're called Noelle. Doctor?

Doctor: Yes miss Talisman?

You're called Megumi Haruyuki, age 21. Now can we talk about other matters?

Maki: Yes, magasaurus, what do you mean by I'm the life and Umi-chan's the wife?

Nozomi: If you noticed, magasaurus ships you with Umi-chan.

Maki: Haa... This is ridiculous...

Hanayo: E-Enya-chan... Do you want to ask the readers which story they want to read first?

Unfortunately, no I won't. I already planned which story I'll write first.

Noelle: That's too bad. Anyway, it's time to sign off right?

Yeah, bye guys. The story's going to end soon but I'll still write fan fictions.

All: Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

Maki: To Chillin' Dude, I didn't want to kill people. Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan forced me to do it.

Nozomi: Now now, it's like what Elichi said, all is fair when manga are involved.

Umi: I still think that doesn't make sense...

Kotori: Umi-chan, there's no need to force yourself to understand! Just go with the flow~

Nico: Basically Eli-chan wants to be the best...

Eli: Yep. Regarding my 'badass' genes... No, mama's worse... Also, I locked Doctor up as she may prevent customers from leaving.

Lie: Smart move Elichika...

Okay moving on... Maki, magasaurus says that you need to be taken care of...

Maki: Shut it. Umi-chan makes a great wife...

Umi: But I don't comprehend how will that be a great pairing...

Art's in the eye of the beholder, people have different views. Oh yeah, Honoka's too energetic and can't exactly blend well with Umi in my opinion.

Honoka: Not true!

Umi: I agree with Enya wholeheartedly.

Honoka: WHAT?

Noelle: Maybe we'll appear, maybe we won't! But Doctor's not gonna appear much...

Megumi: Don't remind me...

Airin: IluvEliUmi, unfortunately I can't bring Enya to the marriage registration...

Yup, I'm underage in Singapore. And no, the technology in Rabbits and Pandas is not that advanced.

Nico: I think Candygirl44's a sadist...

Noelle: I agree but we better start.

Yeah, I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Haa... Tell me why I'm studying with you guys again?" Nico sighed as she asked the three girls beside her.

"Nicocchi, you're last in class and yet you want to refuse help from the top three students in Otonokizaka?"

"Nico, in this rate you'll never get into the course you want..."

"Um... Can someone tell me what does Yazawa-san wish to major in?"

"Home economics. She wants to be a teacher like Koizumi-sensei."

"Yup~ Miyachi, want do you want be?"

"E-Eh? I want to be a reporter... How about you Tojo-san?"

"I'm gonna study film and Elichi's gonna be a lawyer right?"

"That's right Nozomi... Nico, during World War II which country from the Axis Powers was defeated first?"

"Uh... Japan?" Eli used her book to smack Nico on the head.

"Wrong, it's Italy. Nico, I'm only testing you the easier questions! It may not even come out at all!"

"S-Sorry..."

"Nicocchi, name the area where the Allied Powers first dropped the A-bomb."

"What's an A-bomb?"

"It's the shortened term for atomic bomb Yazawa-san."

"Oh... That's easy! Kyoto!" Nozomi simply groped Nico, eliciting a scream from the younger girl.

"Hiroshima. Nicocchi, if you don't know your own country's history then you're doomed..."

"Come on Tojo-san... Let's trust her. My turn, why was the Anglo-Japanese pact scrapped?"

"Cause... Cause it's not favourable for America's interest?"

"That can be elaborated but yes, that's the answer."

"Nico, you can answer questions that some don't know but can't answer questions that were literally taught during lessons... You're amazing in a sense..."

"Hmph! Nico's smart after all!"

"Yes yes Nicocchi's smart after all. Now do these sums, tomorrow's your math exam and you have to be prepared."

"Urk... Why are these so difficult?!" Nico slammed her fists on the table, toppling bottles of water they had placed on the table.

"Um Yazawa-san? These are questions meant for elementary students..." Nico turned to look at Noelle, who didn't dare to look at her classmate's shocked expression.

"Haa... Fine, we'll take a thirty minute break. Afterwards, we going to pound all these facts into your head."

"Elichi's too soft on Nicocchi... How did you manage to be first in the whole school?"

"Study hard and don't do homework at the last minute." Eli shot a dirty look at Nico, who laughed nervously.

"I see... What about you Miyachi? How do you study?"

"Ahaha... I study at the last minute as my memory's bad. Really bad."

"How late do you study then? I'm interested to know how can you be after Nozomi since your first year here."

"Uh... Well, since this is the last time we're taking examinations I guess I can reveal it..." The three looked at Noelle with bated breath, eager to know how she managed to remain third in the whole school.

"Well? My precious thirty minute break from two devils are ticking away."

"Okay okay! I study thirty minutes BEFORE the exams! Literally alright!"

"And yet you can get such good grades? Miyasaki-san, I'm impressed..."

"W-Well, how does Tojo-san do it? I see you helping out at the shrine almost every day till night time!"

"Oh my, I didn't know Miyachi stalks me..."

"N-No! I live near the shrine! The only reason you don't see me there is because I don't practice Shintoism!"

"Then what do you practice? I'm an atheist but that's mainly due to my Russian background."

"Same as you Ayase-san. I'm half French as such the name." Nozomi listened while checking her wristwatch. As soon the second hand passed twelve she grabbed on to Nico's shoulder.

"That's such a refreshing break isn't it? Nicocchi, time for round two~"

"I don't wanna!"

XXXXXX

"Alright! I'm in! I guess studying with you three paid off!"

"Nicocchi~ Do you want a congratulations breast rub?"

"Hell no."

"Nico, how was it?" Umi and Maki approached the four of them. Nozomi immediately charged towards Maki while Nico gave a peace sign.

"It seems that all of us managed to get in the colleges we want."

"That's great Eli. Have you told Kira-san the news?"

"Nah, I'll go over to tell her personally..."

"Tsubasa-chan's not going to be in today. Says that she needs to clear her leave first."

"I know, she's at home. I'm going over later, but thanks for telling me anyways."

"You two are devoted to each other... Hey Miyasaki-san, what are you going to do after this?"

"Go over to the cemetery and then hang out at the hospital."

"S-Sorry for asking about it..."

"No it's fine. Haruyuki-san's gonna be with me anyway."

"Isn't she the doctor that Elichi locked up in the closet during the cultural festival?"

"Haha, yeah. She kinda did an operation on my dad but couldn't save him. Afterwards, she said that she'll be my guardian and blah blah blah."

"So you know her since last year?"

"Nope, since last week. Dad got into an accident."

"S-Sorry for your loss..."

"Like I said, it's fine! The five of you shouldn't get all upset cause of me! Anyway, Yazawa-san if you want to hang out with me during college just give me a call! We'll be in the same campus anyway!"

"Wait, you're going to the same college as me?"

"N-Nico... You don't know?"

"Umi-chan, how am I supposed to know when I don't even know her college options?!"

"You really are an idiot..."

"What's that?! You wanna fight?!" Maki and Nico bickered with each other while Eli, Nozomi and Umi sighed as Noelle chuckled to herself.

"You two really are just like these two in the game!" Noelle took out her game console and played a scene.

_"Stop looking at me you idiot! How am I supposed to concentrate on my work?!"_

_"Well you're looking at me too! I'm just playing in the water but you just have to look at me don't you?!"_

_"What's that got to do with anything?!"_

_"Stop looking at me you paedophile!"_

_"No you stop!"_

"Nico's actually a kid in this game... How this game ever got licensed in the first place?"

"No clue. But hey, it's addicting!"

"Right... Hey Miyasaki-san, here's my contact."

"I got Yazawa-san's contact! I'm so happy~"

"W-Why do you say that? It's just my contact..."

"It's the first contact that I received from my classmates!"

"Miyachi... You're surprisingly a loner..."

"Heh heh... Well, I shouldn't disturb your plans together! I'll see you guys next year?"

"Yeah, we'll invite you to hang out together."

"I think I could die happy~" Noelle said before leaving.

XXXXXX

"Let's see... Here's my room number! Haa... It's too bad that Umi-chan's house is too far away from here..." Nico sighed as she unlocked her dormitory door.

"Ah! You must be my ne- YAZAWA-SAN?!"

"M-MIYASAKI-SAN?! You're my roommate?!"

"It seems that way! Let's get along!"

"Okay..."

Currently, in Aerial Designs there is booming business and Nico is there to help out once again.

"And let me tell you, when I saw Miyasaki-san, both of us got a huge shock!"

"Well, at least you know someone..."

"Yup! Nico-chan, you should be thankful to have your first friend in college!"

"Kotori-chan, you're overly optimistic despite the customers here..."

"Sorry sorry! Have you talked to Nozomi-chan or Eli-chan?"

"Yup, in fact we're meeting them at Eli's workplace after my shift!"

"Enough about your studies. How's it going with Sonoda-san?"

"Quite good actually. I managed to go on a date with her! And the best part is that she's the one who asked me instead of me asking her."

"Nice... Made any plans to get married yet Nico?"

"We plan to marry after I graduate. What about you Tsubasa-chan?"

"Same as you. I heard from Maki that they're going to marry on the same day as us..."

"Nico-chan, you should marry on the same day as Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan!"

"And that would be when?"

"1st of April. Don't laugh, I know that's April's Fool..."

"No, I was just thinking that it was just a coincidence as we're actually getting married on that day..."

"Seriously?! That's amazing..."

"I agree... Anyway, I've got to go. See ya tomorrow!" Nico left the clothing store, leaving Tsubasa and Kotori to handle the customers.

XXXXXX

"Haa... I can't believe today's the wedding!"

"Neither can I Nico..."

"I'm even more surprised that we're together for five years. You don't regret being with me?"

"Nope."

"That's good. I was worried that someone who is 31 this year will-" Umi smacked Nico's head, giving a glare at the same time.

"Never reveal my age in front of me! Geez, I'm ten years older than you and you just have to remind me..."

"Sorry sorry! But, it's miracle y'know? If I never flicked that pen and got a nosebleed that day, I wouldn't get to be here with you today..."

"Nico? No offense but you're scaring me with your maturity..."

"Umi-chan's such a meanie! I think they're calling us."

"Yeah, let's go." The two women stepped out of their room and made their way to the altar.

"Let's just make this quick nya! All of you love each other, so just kiss each other already nya!" Rin said, taking over the role as the priest.

"U-Uh Rin? Why are you the priest?" Eli asked, unsure if Rin decided to fool around before the wedding actually starts.

"Um... It's too costly to hire one nya! Which is why Nozomi-chan became the priest for Kotori-chan's and Honoka-chan's wedding nya!" Rin said, a smile evident on her face. Nozomi looked away from the five other brides while Eli and Nico sighed.

"Congratulations Tsubasa. You're now a tied woman." Erena congratulated.

"Erena~ Rephrase that will you?" Anju said, holding up a mini hammer in her left hand.

"I-I meant happy! Yeah, a happy woman!"

"Sestra! Congratulations on your wedding!"

"Thank you Alisa. Yukiho?"

"Yes Eli-san?"

"Please take good care of my sister when you marry her."

"That doesn't need to be said!"

"Umi-chan! Finally you got married to Nico-chan!"

"Thank you Honoka. I nearly fainted though..."

"Aw~ Umi-chan, you're blushing!"

"K-Kotori, don't tease me..."

"Nishikino-sensei, congratulations with your marriage to Tojo-san."

"Miyachi, what did I say about calling us so formally?" Nozomi held up her hands and proceeded to move in a groping motion.

"S-Sorry... I can't help it..."

"Nishikino-san? Please don't poison your wife..."

"I-I won't! After all, she's the one cooking at home!"

"Great to hear it?"

"Miyachi~ Are you by any chance going out with Doctor?"

"B-Busted huh? Yeah, I'm dating Megumi..."

"H-Hey guys? Maybe we should take the wedding photo first?"

"Okay! Miyachi, tell me more about your love life later!"

"O-Okay?" All of the women gathered in front of the camera, waiting for the photographer to take the picture.

"Umi-chan?"

"Yes Nico?"

"I love you, and forever will." Nico leaned in to give her new bride a kiss. By some luck, the photographer snapped a shot of them kissing. In the years to come, Umi and Nico will bashfully look back at their wedding photograph, remembering the chaste kiss they shared on their wedding day...

XXXXXX

Rin: Sniff... It's so touching nya!

How is it even touching?! It's just a freaking wedding!

Maki: I agree, but... *Starts crying*

But what? Why is Maki of all people crying?!

Nozomi: It's because this is the last chapter of your first story...

Oh... That's seriously something to cry about? I mean, I think the ending's horrible.

Noelle: I-It's sad to see something end...

Airin: I'm used to it... I see people die often and occasionally I'm the one ending their lives.

Umi: You seriously have no feelings do you?

Airin: A little but other than that yep.

Lie: Whatever, Enya are you going to keep us or...

Of course I am. I still need you guys for my next story.

Miu: You just can't do without us can you?

Actually, maybe deleting a few characters won't be bad...

Kami: No no no no no! We'll listen to you and not be arrogant!

That's better. Anyway, sorry for that lame ending. Hope you'll read my next story.

Megumi: Should I end off?

Nah... Maki's the one who started it. Let her end it.

Maki: O-Okay! B-Bye everyone, join us in our n-next story! *Cries*

All: B-Bye! *Starts to cry or break out in tears*


End file.
